Every me, every you
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: The Hyotei version of Cruel Intentions. Oshitari believes in love, Atobe believes in making love, while Ootori, their bet, believes in his senpais...
1. The Bet

A/N notes: And you thought I was done! Heh heh, I love sluts, players, bastards, playboys and so on…that's pretty much why I wanted to write this fic. It was also a must after watching Cruel Intentions too often XD Blame the Christmas holidays and my free time for it!

So this is the Cruel Intentions – Hyotei version. Yess, nothing to see here XD just read on…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pot or Cruel Intentions…but I **do** own a very nice Pot-book I got from my orb, Cat!!!

Warnings: No real spoilers I guess, except maybe from the movie…and of course I have bastard-ized almost all the characters …even more so! ::smacks herself::

Every me, every you

Chapter 1: The Bet

Atobe entered the school grounds, a tennis bag hanging on his shoulder. So school had started again after a quite long break of Christmas vacation.

"Atobe-senpai!"

"Good morning, Atobe!"

"Atobe-sama!"

Atobe was pretty used to being loved already. He gave short nods to the students, who had dared to approach the respected captain of Hyotei. Girls squealed and boys shot him hopeful looks to be acknowledged in his presence.

The captain entered the locker room and changed. He was quite early, but then again it seemed like _he_ was also as early as Atobe always remembered him to be. Atobe exited the locker room dressed in his regulars uniform.

Grey-blue eyes scanned the courts of Hyotei and spotted the familiar shape watching a friendly match between two players. Atobe stalked over to the boy in question.

"You're early as usual, Oshitari." Atobe showed one of rare smiles and the taller boy turned to him.

"So are you." Oshitari smiled back, before laying his eyes on the match in front of him again. "How was your Christmas?"

"I got around." Atobe's smile developed into a smirk and he followed Oshitari's eyes onto one of the two figures on the court. "How was yours?…Did you get him?"

Oshitari turned to Atobe, shocked at first but then let the smile back on. "Ah. I got him."

"Sounds like your Christmas was good too then." Atobe said and they once more resumed to watch the match together, as if it had been more interesting than their previous conversation.

"Actually…" Oshitari started and Atobe recognized that tone in his friend's voice, wanting to confess something to him. "I spent a lot more time with Gakuto even after that Christmas party at your place."

The Christmas party at his house, when Oshitari had been a second away from having his will through with their redheaded acrobatic player on the team. Atobe also noted the fact that Oshitari had started to use Gakuto's first name now. That hadn't really happened in their year as juniors when Oshitari had started to show an interest in the boy.

"You're dating him?" Atobe asked, although it was more of a statement than a question and Oshitari gave a nod.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I think I'm falling in love with him."

Atobe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know my opinion on love, but you do what you like."

Oshitari smirked. Yes, he knew Atobe's opinion, alright. Love was only a delusion that usually struck hardest in the teenage, sex was the best pleasure two people could give to one another and not a relationship.

"I know." But Oshitari's point of view was different. Although the tall third year had never been a fool, Oshitari still believed in love and according to Atobe it was a curse he had gotten from watching too many lovemovies. "But you can't go through life without any kind of love."

Atobe sighed. "Let's not get into _that_ conversation again. You know that the only kind of loving I want is between the sheets…"

"And in the locker room, and in closets, on tables or desks, and-" Oshitari filled in.

"Alright, point taken!" Atobe interrupted and Oshitari shot him a grin.

Silence fell over them for a while and Atobe noticed how Oshitari's gaze returned to one of the players, the little boyfriend Mukahi Gakuto, on the court.

"It took you long enough to score." Atobe then muttered.

"I know, Gakuto's special." Oshitari said and Atobe resisted the same urge to roll his eyes. Oshitari shot him a look. "But you know, you weren't that fast when you conquered Jiroh either."

Atobe switched position. "That's only because he kept falling asleep all the time…"

Oshitari lifted his eyebrows surprised. "Really? I remember you being better than that."

"Not during that, before that. When I was cornering him."

"And so he kept falling asleep in every corner you had cornered him into." Oshitari joked. "I still say you've gotten rusty."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Atobe challenged, he was not going to let Oshitari hurt his pride without having a real reason to do so, which he also wasn't gonna give the taller boy.

"I'd love to." Oshitari replied and his gaze roamed over the courts, where more players had already started to gather. "But first we need to find someone either you or I haven't had before…Oh, what about him?"

Atobe looked the way Oshitari had pointed and his eyes landed on a tall guy with silver-grey hair.

"Wasn't he the guy who made regular just before the Christmas holidays?" Oshitari continued. "Ootori Choutarou?"

Atobe shot the new regular a look. "Yes." He hadn't taken note of Ootori so much before that, it had really come as a shock to him when a junior had succeeded in joining their regulars team.

"He's pretty good. My guess is he'll stay as a regular for this year, with his fast serve." Oshitari said.

Atobe eyed the junior once more. "Then do we have a bet?"

"We do. And your deadline is due to…Valentine's day." Oshitari teased and Atobe glared at him. Valentine's day was a really sappy occasion, but atleast it was easier to score that day. "If he comes back to practice after Valentine's day a virgin, you lose."

"How can you be so sure he's a virgin?"

"My, you really have gotten rusty. You used to be able to just see it on guys. What happened to your insight anyway?" Oshitari teased and Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"That guy then, Valentine's day." he said instead and turned around to walk away. "Really, you're underestimating me."

Oshitari looked amused after his friend, before turning back to gaze his Gakuto.

Maybe he was, but it would be fun anyway.


	2. An easy prey

A/N notes: Heh, I've never written a crack pairing before…But I'm still not sure how this fic will end! I can assure you though, that there will be **no character death** I hate those; they make me cry and they mess up my mind/sanity! (Yes, I get too touched by fics most of the times…they affect me more than they really should XD )

And about the Ootori x Shishido pairing, I have inserted some hintings in this fic, but they don't show up just yet. I have furthermore _no idea_ of the final pairing of this fic…suggest me one, if you like ;D

Chapter 2: An easy prey

Ootori was excited. His first day of practice this year! The Hyotei tennis club was so huge, with big courts and hundreds of players. They would definitely make it far this year in the tournaments, when they had had such a good start already.

The mumbling around him fell quiet and everyone quickly gathered up, as the captain walked onto the court. Ootori knew that Atobe was a strong player, he had seen him in many matches and the boy had never lost. Atobe was definitely worthy the position of a captain.

Atobe came to inform everyone on their practice for the rest of the year, as well as the up-coming tournaments.

Ootori was so proud to be a regular in Hyotei, it had been like a dream come true and he had practiced so hard to achieve it. Now he was there and he would give it his all to see that Hyotei got far this year.

Ootori was definitely excited.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe eyed the challenge from the corner of his eyes as he spoke. His tennis looked good, naturally for a Hyotei regular, but so did the rest of the boy.

It was only in his favor and Oshitari's loss that Ootori was a regular now, and so Atobe could spend more time with the boy than if Oshitari had picked him a random non-regular.

Well, he had collected all the information on the boy's tennis and, while he was at it, body language during the friendly practice game Ootori had played with a non-regular before Atobe had come onto the court. Oshitari was right, definitely a virgin. Plus the cross around his neck. Christian.

Atobe was starting to understand why Oshitari had given him so much time to score with Ootori, when Atobe usually only need like a week at the most to pull it off with guys.

Ootori seemed like a real challenge and after a long Christmas break filled with plenty of easy guys, Atobe was in the mood for something he had to work to get. There were actually those few things in his life that Atobe wanted to achieve himself, one being tennis and the other being guys. In those aspects Atobe didn't mind getting his hands dirty.

"Non-regulars start practicing matches against each other. Freshmen pick up balls. Regulars stay behind a while longer for further instruction!" Atobe called and his players obeyed. Oshitari sent Atobe a teasing smirk as Ootori hurried up to stand by his side, where the regulars were moving in closer to their captain.

Atobe ignored the tensai and let his eyes rest mostly upon the junior, who didn't even notice he was being watched.

"We've got said tournaments coming up and so our training schedule will be tougher and longer than before. I expect you all to give it your best and not get sloppy. We'll start working even harder tomorrow. That's it. Begin your practice for today with self-training and practice matches."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"It was refreshing with some practice after a long break." Oshitari smiled, as the last regular had packed up and exited the door, leaving Atobe and Oshitari alone in the locker room.

"It was indeed." Atobe replied, keeping up a normal conversation for as long as they could hear the departing footsteps. When all was silent Oshitari continued.

"So are you convinced now?" the tensai asked and buttoned his shirt up. "About Ootori."

Atobe placed his rackets into his bag. "Ah. He's a virgin, as you said."

"Mmm, maybe you got a too easy Christmas vacation and your insight is first now waking up again…or maybe it fell asleep during the time you were cornering Jiroh." Oshitari teased.

"The boy does have a way to get you addicted to the bed…" Atobe shot back and rose to his feet. "But you've given me over a month time to fulfill this bet…Are we going to have any terms?"

Oshitari shrugged. "However you like it."

Atobe closed the space between them. "You should know how I like it." the captain's tone sounded huskier than before and Oshitari playfully elbowed him off and continued to pack his regular's clothes away.

"If I win, then you will owe me a date." Oshitari said and Atobe shot him a quizful look. "A _lovemovie_ date. A straight one though, since there's a shortage of gay lovemovies."

"Thank God, then there'd be more of them." Atobe sighed. "Fine, if I win then…" Atobe shot a sneaky look Oshitari's way. "Then you put a strain on your relationship with Mukahi."

"Do you mean…-" Oshitari asked as Atobe cut in.

"Yes, no sex for a week." Atobe smirked. "And you're not to tell him the reason to your sudden behavior either."

"That is just too cruel." Oshitari said, replacing his glasses on his nose. "Gakuto will believe I don't find him inspiring anymore…"

"Either that or that you've gone insane saying no to sex." Atobe replied snarkily. "He could also believe you are up to your old tricks again, so I'm actually doing you a favor. You get to test if your _love_ is meant to last, and how much you really trust each other."

"When you put it like that, it starts to sound reasonable." Oshitari smirked, sure he wanted to test their devotion, but a whole week without any? How was he going to keep a distance, that wouldn't awake too much suspicion from the redhead?

"With the risk of having to go on a sappy date with lovemovies, I believe it sounds more than reasonable, especially since I sense there will be no chance of me getting laid after said date, now is there?" Atobe shot the tensai a teaseful glance.

"Also a way of testing my faithfulness towards Gakuto, by refusing you." Oshitari joked, although it was all very true.

"But what if we were really to go on a date? What would he say when he heard about that?" Atobe said amused.

"Are you saying you think you'll lose to me?" Oshitari countered and placed his bag over his shoulder. "Well then, I guess our terms are set. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go home to my boyfriend."

Oshitari knew his statement would make his best friend want to roll his eyes from the mere thought of him turning from Atobe's best friend and player into a loving and faithful husband, but that's pretty much the reason he shared that piece of information with the captain. To annoy him.

Atobe again may have strong opinions, but the boy was also well-mannered as much as a player could be, and thus didn't say anything about it.

"Later then." Atobe answered instead, and Oshitari gave him a wave over his shoulder before exiting the locker room.

The captain did wonder though, if Oshitari never got tired of sleeping with the same boy. Mukahi had to be more than very bendable in that case…Come to think of it Mukahi and Ootori were now the only regulars Atobe hadn't slept with. Kabaji aside, who was strictly his personal man servant and body guard against clingy guys who came back and wanted more from Atobe than just an one-night stand.

But enough of that. Atobe needed to concentrate on his part of bet now, unless he wanted to sit through a two hours long movie from hell.

Atobe packed the rest of his stuff into his tennis bag and locked up the locker room door, meanwhile thinking what tactics could fit on Ootori best. Should he be pushie? Or play nice and understanding? Have different points of views that could interest the Christian boy and get a discussion going between them?

Maybe all of the above.

Atobe would just have to test a conversation on the boy tomorrow and get an idea over his personality first, then after profiling him Atobe should be able to handle the rest.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The next day came and Atobe eyed his newest prey on the court. The boy was doing some self-training, which meant Ootori was alone at the moment and there was no one to disturb them.

Atobe walked over to the boy, who was sitting on the ground and stretching his legs. As soon as Ootori noticed the presence of his captain, the junior practically flew up on his feet and bowed low.

"Atobe-buchou!" Ootori said, his voice both serious and full of respect.

"Don't let me interrupt your training." Atobe replied and Ootori's head sank even lower in the bow, before the boy sat back down on the ground again and continued on his stretching, as told.

"I just came over to see how you were doing, you've just joined us as a regular." Atobe said, his voice sounding less authoric and almost nice.

"H-hai. I'll do my best!" Ootori shot a quick look at him. Atobe smirked for himself, the boy avoided eye-contact with him. That could have to do with either shyness or respect, in Ootori's case it seemed like both. But they would get nowhere if both of them were being just nice and polite, so Atobe decided to change his methods a bit.

"I know you will." Atobe's statement caught Ootori a little off guard. "You seem like a reliable player. Ootori Choutarou, wasn't it?"

Ootori gave him a nod and Atobe let his eyes fall on the cross around the boy's neck in such a way, that Ootori couldn't have missed it. "You have one impressive serve."

"Hai, thank you. The scud serve." Ootori answered and hadn't noticed himself how he had stopped training. Atobe noticed it, though. He saw every single detail, that Ootori wasn't even aware he was sending out.

"Hmm, I'd like to try you out sometime, with your fast serve." Atobe said. "It will be interesting to see if I can top you."

Ootori let out a small blush, but Atobe could tell it was from honor and not caused by his hint. "I am sure you can, Atobe-buchou." the younger boy said with a shy smile.

Atobe stopped a smirk from entering his face. The boy was just too cute. "But it doesn't seem to me like you've got full control over the ball after you've served it."

Ootori jerked back a little, visual to Atobe's eyes.

"Um, no. Shishido-san tells me I twist my wrist when I serve." Ootori confessed and this time it was Atobe's time to be taken aback.

'Shishido_-san _?' Atobe knew that the third year and Ootori had teamed up in doubles together recently, just before Ootori had made regular, but Atobe didn't know Shishido had taken such an interest in the second year. Too bad for Shishido that Ootori was his bet.

"Then would you mind it if I took a look personally at your form someday after practice?" Atobe said and Ootori shone up. His captain really did everything he could for his team, Ootori never knew Atobe was so kind and caring!

"W-would you? I mean, I don't want to be to any trouble." Ootori stammered.

"It's only in my best interest." Atobe reassured and Ootori flew back up on his feet again and gave a deep bow.

"Sorry for the trouble!" Ootori said.

"Well, I better leave you to your practice then." Atobe commented and Ootori realized he hadn't been training for over half of the time Atobe had been there. A pink blush rose onto his cheeks.

"H-hai."

Atobe only smiled as he turned around, about to walk away. "Can you stay late today?" he asked, making it sound more like a request than a question, and Ootori looked at him confused.

'Today?' the junior thought and hurried to give his waiting captain an answer. "Hai!"

"Then I'll see you after practice." Atobe added over his shoulder and walked off, feeling the looks of a stunned Ootori on his back.

Profile of Ootori's personality: Christian, straight, but no homophobe. Shows no interest in Atobe, other than as a teammate and as the junior's captain. Listens and considers other people's points of views, doesn't seem like a faker or a bad-mouther at all.

Atobe also believed Ootori had never really considered whether he was gay or straight, but always asumed straight for being the normal thing. Religiously the right choice. Ootori didn't seem as the person to condemn anyone, though. And the younger boy did absolutely not pick up on his gay-ish hints, like most other guys did.

His tactics should therefore involve both playing nice and understanding, as well as pushie. Ootori seemed like the type to want to fall in love first before doing anything and Atobe didn't have time to sit and hold Ootori's hand for a half year before getting down to business. At that point he would have to insert the tactic with the other points of views.

It might feel a little weird for the younger boy to find his captain being so overly caring, but Atobe still believed that Ootori usually thought good about all people, until having a real reason not to. But then again the junior would probably not give up on them after that either way.

Atobe checked his watch. He had half an hour time to consider his next steps with the little extra practice with Ootori, and while he was at it why not play a couple of practice games as well?


	3. The plan in action

A/N notes: thank you for your reviews :D you've made me very happy! I've been a little sick lately and had a lot of school so the update has been slow…I still fight to keep my deadline on Ootori's birthday with the 7th (?) chappie. This story, the way it looks now, is going to be long. Almost 10 chapters long. But there will not be, like I've mentioned before, **no character death** cuz I hate that! It's justtoo sad!And I'm still not completely sure about the ending pairing…

Chapter 3: The plan in action

"Oi, Choutarou! Are you coming?" Shishido asked, as he was heading towards the locker room with the other regulars and non-regulars.

"Actually I'm waiting for Atobe-buchou." Ootori replied where he was picking up a few balls on the court. "He wanted to help me with my serve."

Shishido paused. 'Atobe what..?' Shishido had a bad feeling about this, but on the other hand Atobe was a very dedicated tennis player…among other things.

"Alright, I'll catch you tomorrow then!" Shishido said and headed to the locker room by himself.

"Tomorrow…" Ootori replied, mostly to himself.

"Shall we get started then?" Atobe's deep voice suddenly came from right behind him and Ootori practically jumped.

"A-ah. Thank you for taking the time!" Ootori said and was about to bow, when noticing that Atobe had already disappeared onto the other side of the court. Ootori hurried to take his position.

"Why don't you show me your serve again." Atobe then said. "So I can see what you've learned with Shishido so far."

Ootori nodded and tossed the ball up in the air. Atobe watched his body bend and his racket came in contact with the ball. In a second the serve was over and the ball hit then fence behind the captain.

"You've been working on not bending your wrist I see." Atobe noted, seeing the rather uncomfortable movement Ootori had performed when serving. "You need to get it perfected. That will only work by practicing. Hit another one."

Ootori nodded and served again.

"As I thought, your arm hasn't gotten used to not moving your wrist yet. It still feels forceful to keep it in place. Here, let me." Atobe explained, as he trailed onto Ootori's side of the court and grabbed the boy's right hand in his, guiding it the way it's supposed to go during the serve.

"It feels like the way Shishido showed me how to do it..." Ootori mumbled, and Atobe hid a frown where he was standing behind the other boy.

"Ah. That's the movement you should try to get used to doing." Atobe then said and guided the younger boy's arm once more before letting go. Shishido had came in touch with Ootori already physically? The captain smelled trouble, if not competition as well.

Ootori tried it out a couple of times without Atobe's hand on his. "Shishido-san has so far been the only one to return my serve. He must see a lot about it."

"Shishido is no ordinary player." Atobe commented. "Would you like to see me return it as well?"

Ootori gave out a small blush and Atobe turned to his side of the court.

"Serve like…_we've_ taught you." the captain pressed out the words and Ootori paused for a second, before tossing the ball up and with concentration not moving his hand like both Atobe and Shishido had told him to.

In a second the ball was onto Atobe's side of the court, and one second later it hit the fence behind Ootori. The younger boy looked shocked at the ball rolling back from the fence. He hadn't even seen Atobe's return clearly. It had been even faster than Shishido's.

Ootori broke out into smile. There were so strong players on his team! He was lucky to have such players as his senpais, looking out for him so much as they did.

"So, shall we go again?" Atobe's voice brought him back to earth and Ootori gave an excited nod.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe returned from the shower wrapped in a towel. Ootori was already dressing and had his back turned his way.

The captain glanced the time on the phone in his bag. It was almost nine. They had been at it non-stop for five hours. Atobe smiled. The boy sure had stamina. That could be very useful later on.

"So are you going home?" Atobe then broke the silence and Ootori turned to him with a quite worn out smile on his lips.

"Hai. I'll train on the serve a couple of times more and then I'll get well rested for tomorrow's practice!"

Atobe broke out into a smirk. "Ootori, there is no practice tomorrow." he commented and saw in the corner of his eyes how Ootori stiffened and flushed in embarrassment.

"A-ah. Of course not…" the younger boy stuttered. That was so humiliating! Ootori didn't know why he couldn't behave normally around his captain. He always ended up making a fool out of himself.

"You're tired." Atobe then said. The boy was probably banging his head against an imaginary wall right now, for making himself look stupid in front of his captain. "Let me walk you home."

"Huh?" Ootori shot him a baffled look. Wow, Atobe-buchou really did everything for his team!

"I'll accompany you home, do you mind?"

"Ha-ai, I mean, no! I mean…-"

"Then it's settled." Atobe said, throwing the bag over his shoulder and heading towards the door. Ootori hurried to follow.

Atobe eyed the boy walking next to him, shyly peeking his way. With most guys the locker room would've been the best place to score, but not with Ootori. In fact it could've scared the junior off. Ootori needed the love in making love.

In that case it was love Atobe was going to give him.

"So Ootori, you spend a whole lot of time on your tennis, don't you?"

"Hai, I try my best! I wanna be as strong as I could possibly be!"

"That's nice to hear." Atobe smirked. "But doesn't that leave you with very little time for the other aspects in your life. School? Dating?"

"D-dating?" Ootori blushed. "I-I of course work hard in school!"

"But there's no special someone?" Atobe said and Ootori shook his head. "Are you kidding me? A handsome guy like yourself?"

"No, senpai! I would never play jokes on you!" Ootori confirmed quickly and Atobe's smirk widened.

"It's good to hear that you're serious with me." Atobe replied and stopped, holding an arm out in front of the other boy and preventing him from running over the street without looking.

Ootori blushed even harder and Atobe didn't remove his arm, where it rested across Ootori's chest, before the lights turned green again.

"But you shouldn't work too hard." Atobe then continued on their previous discussion as they had crossed the street safely. "You've always gotta have room for a personal life in the midst of all of your obligations. It will do you good to relax and think about something else for a change."

"Yes, captain. I'll keep that in mind."

Atobe turned a smirk his way, the same face that could make most guys, and girls, weak in the knees and grant him anything. "Call me Atobe."

"A-ah, Atobe…"

"That's better. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Ootori only nodded, not really sure how to respond. His captain was so nice. He had never believed that Atobe would turn out to be such a people person.

"Atobe-buch-…I mean, Atobe, what about you?" Ootori then broke the silence and Atobe shifted his eyes from the road to the younger boy. "Do you…find time for your personal life? I mean, you are the captain. It must take extra much of your time and…"

"Heh, are you asking me if I'm single?" Atobe said and Ootori stiffened. This was interesting. The younger boy had indeed tried to maintain a conversation with him when Atobe had shut up…just as predicted.

"I-I was just wondering, when you said to me that…-" Ootori's voice died and the boy struggled to keep eyecontact with his captain.

"What?" Atobe pushed the matter a little further. "Are you asking me out?"

Ootori didn't answer to that. Actually the boy was incapable of answering to anything at the moment. He now knew why he couldn't behave normally around Atobe. It was those eyes. Those grey-blue eyes that seemed to strip him naked with every look. Atobe's insight.

"Well, for your information I am single." Atobe smirked. The junior was playing everything straight into his hands.

"I…didn't mean to intrude." Ootori sank his head. He knew he shouldn't have become too personal with his respected captain. He should've asked something more appropriate instead.

"Do I look offended?" Atobe then shot him a small smile, and Ootori looked confused before visually brightening up. They walked for a little while longer before Ootori then took a stop.

"Here we are." he said and glanced the house behind him. "Thank you for walking me home."

"My pleasure." Atobe said and looked around. "It's a nice play you've got here."

"Oh, it's nothing compard to what I hear you live in. A mansion."

Atobe returned his gaze to the boy in front of him. "Really? You've heard that?"

"Well, it's only rumors…Isn't it true?" Ootori asked, again afraid if he had stepped on the senior's toes somehow.

"Why don't you come over and see for yourself." Atobe then replied. "Is tomorrow night okay with you?"

"Huh?" Ootori piped out.

"I'll show you my place." Atobe said and Ootori could only muster up a shocked nod. "Good. I'll pick you up after school." Atobe said and took a step closer. "Then I'll say goodnight now…"

As in a reflex Ootori stumbled backwards to the weird approach Atobe had just performed on him, and the captain reached out a hand to grab a hold on him and keeping him from possibly falling.

"…Do you want me to follow you all the way up to your bedroom?" Atobe then asked as Ootori got a hold on himself and developed a whole new blush on his face again.

"N-no, thank you. I'll manage!" he replied, taking a deep bow. "Thank you for everything today and good night."

Atobe looked after the boy, who hurried to get inside. "Pleasant dreams."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: something was off with this chapter XP can't come up with what…it moved too slow, but I'll try to work more with the next chapter!


	4. The lover after me

A/N: Thank you for your reviews:takes a deeeep bow: I love you guys! It's so interesting to see what thoughts awoke in you while reading a chapter! Sorry for the previous chapters being so short and moving so slowly! I hope I'll be able to fix that, and I'm not gonna make it with my deadline (**sorry!**) I'm just drowning in other stuff right now...

On other notes: Atobe the slut and Ootori the blush machine – XDXD Just had add that here! And I also agree about Atobe's eyes (why do you think I keep bringing them up? XD) They're wonderful! Anyway, enough rambling and onto the next chapter:

-

Chapter 4: The lover after me

Ootori closed the door to his room and sank to his feet. 'Baka. Baka, baka, baka, _baka_…' Ootori refused the urge to hit his head somewhere. He felt so stupid.

…

And what had _that_ scene been all about! Outside his house. Had his captain tried to kiss him?

No, that was wrong! Atobe would never try to do something like that! The captain had probably just been on his way to hug him or something. To say good night.

'_Are you asking me out? _'

Or maybe not. No, of course Atobe had only been joking the whole…

' _Do you want me to follow you all the way up to your bedroom? _'

…time.

Ootori let his head sink into his hands. He just needed to get some sleep. He was tired and so had Atobe been. The captain had probably only tried to amuse him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori yawned as he looked out through the window in class. He hadn't been able to sleep the entire night thanks to that conversation with Atobe. And although Ootori wasn't one to discriminate anyone, the junior couldn't help but to worry about the fact that his captain was showing signs of homosexuality like that. And so openly!

The class ended and Ootori went to stand by the school gates. He had no idea where Atobe had wanted to meet. The captain had just said after school.

"Yo, Choutarou!" Shishido's voice suddenly came and Ootori turned towards his senpai.

"Shishido-san!" Ootori smiled cheerfully. Ootori was greatful for Shishido's sudden arrival. It made him feel a little more at ease, and less nervous.

"How did your training go last night? With Atobe." Shishido asked, as if he just casually wanted to know.

"It went well. I wasn't home before past nine." Ootori replied. "Ne, Atobe-buchou really cares about his team, doesn't he?"

"Heh, you could say that…" Shishido said. 'Past nine!' Was the only thought in his head. "So, what are you doing now? Wanna go somewhere?"

"Actually I'm meeting Atobe." Ootori answered with an apologetic expression on his face. Shishido jerked back.

"Again?"

The junior gave a nod and Shishido paused.

"Okay. Choutarou, listen. About Atobe-" Shishido started, his voice suddenly serious.

"Eh? What about me?" the deep voice of their captain came from behind Shishido and the other senior practically jumped.

"H-heh, nothing. I was just gonna say that you really do everything for the team's well-being." Shishido hurried to say with a carefree smile directed at Ootori, before turning to face Atobe with no trace of the previous smile.

"I try my best." Atobe smirked, watching Shishido's face turn grumpy-looking. "And since Ootori is new with us, it is only in my best interest to spend a little time with him alone…Get to know him and his abilities, you know."

"I bet you have plans for him alright." Shishido shot back.

Atobe and Shishido were conversing as if Ootori wasn't even there. Although had the junior really not been there, Atobe and Shishido would probably not have been throwing 'read in between the lines' comments at one another.

"Actually I do have plans for him." Atobe said and walked past Shishido, stopping next to Ootori. "I'm going to show Choutarou my place."

Shishido tightened his fists with the way Atobe had spoken Ootori's first name. It had been his priviledge!

"I am kind of keen to know how you live, cap-…um, A-Atobe." Ootori stuttered and although Shishido wasn't watching them he could almost see the image in his head: Atobe standing there with an evil smirk upon his face, his hand somewhere innocently resting against Ootori's figure and Ootori next to him blushing and totally unaware of what was really going on.

"Well have fun then." Shishido gritted from in between his teeth.

"Ah, we will." came Atobe's provoking voice. "I'll show Choutarou a good time."

Shishido clenched his fists tightly together again. "Yeah, you're a real giver." he muttered.

"You should know." Atobe added and Shishido heard footsteps next. They were leaving. "Oh and by the way, thank you for your earlier compliments, Shishido-_san_. I didn't know you cared." Atobe smiled victoriously before taking Ootori gently under the arm and leading him off the school properties.

"Don't worry, I don't." Shishido muttered, but doubted they had heard it.

"I'll see you on Monday, Shishido-san!" Ootori called over his shoulder, where he was being led away by the other boy. Shishido tightened his fists even firther until his knuckles had turned completely white.

Damn that Atobe. He always got what he wanted.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"This is…this is…" Ootori stuttered where they had stopped outside Atobe's household.

"The _mansion, _yes." Atobe filled in for the younger boy and digged the keys out of his pocket. "Would you like to come in?"

"This is not a mansion." Ootori then finally found his voice again. "This is a castle!"

Atobe flashed a small smile, before opening the door. On the inside one butler was hurrying to get to the door.

"Master Keigo, you could have let me get the door for you!" the man apologized.

"Thank you, but I got it." Atobe nodded politely and dismissed the servant, who shot one look at Ootori and then hurried to leave the two boys alone. "So where should we start? What do you wanna see first?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

After touring around almost the whole 'castle' Atobe had told Ootori to go up to his room, while he would get them something to drink.

Ootori entered the bedroom. Atobe did have a fantastic view from his windows. The family had to be very rich.

"Hope you like lemon juice." Atobe said, as he pushed the door close behind him and Ootori turned to him.

"Ah, sure." the younger boy smiled gratefully and accepted one of the glasses from Atobe. Atobe sat down on the giant king-sized bed and patted his side for Ootori to join him.

The other boy slowly sank down on the opposite corner, avoiding any possible physical contact with his captain, much to Atobe's amusement. Atobe loved virgins. They were always such a challenge.

"So you said yesterday that you haven't dated a lot." Atobe said and Ootori lowered the glass from his mouth.

"Hai, but I did consider what you told me last night!" Ootori answered. "And I do believe I will find a person to love someday."

"The one?" Atobe pressed on a perfect smile, although feeling kind of sick with his comment. But the player never let that show on his face.

Ootori blushed. "Yes…My the one. My soul mate. Someone I can share my life and believes with…"

Atobe nodded, almost unnoticeably moving in a little closer as Ootori talked.

Ootori suddenly noticed he had been rambling. "This…is quite a big bed you've got." Ootori tried to change the subject, suddenly finding himself staring directly into his captain's eyes. Remembering what had happened last night, Ootori was getting kind of awkward and debated on the perfect excuse to leave.

"Yeah, I have noticed that size impresses most guys." Atobe replied amused, never stopping his advances.

Ootori didn't really follow. "No, I just meant that you've got a big bed for someone who, um…sleeps alone…" the junior tried to explain his previous comment, but failed. Nervously he took a sip from his drink.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well I'm not alone in it right now…"

"E-excuse me?" Ootori choked and Atobe's face stopped only inches away from his. The younger boy backed away, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"A-Atobe. I…I don't swing that way." Ootori finally managed to say and Atobe remained seated so that the other boy would stop moving away from him.

"How can you be so sure?" the captain countered. "You've never dated before, have you?"

Ootori looked away from those eyes. He could never lie while he was under them. "No, I haven't. But I don't think of guys that way."

"Choutarou, you don't have to think of all guys that way in order to connect with one." Atobe pointed out. "Furthermore if you say that you can't be with a guy, then you're saying that your soulmate has to be a girl."

"I…uh." Ootori blushed. "But I can't go through with…this."

Atobe just gave him an amused smirk. "So how do you feel about dinner?"

"Huh?" Was Atobe hungry? Ootori had thought the captain was trying to come onto him.

"I'm asking you out, silly." Atobe smiled. "Did you really think I didn't want to get to know you before sleeping with you?"

"W-what?" Ootori was beat red again. Atobe didn't think he had ever seen a guy blush like that in his company. Ootori did make one fine collection to his long list of achievements, as soon as he nailed the boy.

"Don't tell me you've never been _asked_ out on a date before, just because you've never dated."

"No, I have! It's just that…" Ootori's voice died out.

"Not by a guy." Atobe filled in for the boy and Ootori shook his head. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

"But we are teammates!" Ootori practically protested, but the conversation was totally under Atobe's control. The third year could play all he wanted with his kouhai. Ootori was so predictable in some ways.

"You know, for someone who believes so much in love you sure have a way to rule out a lot of possibilities to fall in love." Atobe cornered the boy again and Ootori looked concerned, really.

"What? How do I rule out…?"

"Well, you say you believe in love and in soul mates, but still you limit yourself to only date a person who is not a teammate or a friend, who shares the same believes with you and not to mention is a girl."

"No, I…" Ootori started. Atobe was right in a way. By putting those rules, he had limited his chances of ever finding someone he could refer to as a true soulmate. "I didn't mean to…" Ootori then mumbled, gaze falling to the floor.

"If you didn't, then how about giving me a chance?"

Ootori stayed silent, for some reason he was finding Atobe's very expensive carpet incredibly interesting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Don't agree to this because I'm your senpai and captain. Agree to this if some part of you finds some part of me interesting enough to do so." Atobe then continued and Ootori finally looked up again.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The next Monday at practice Shishido noticed that Ootori wasn't in his usual game that day.

"Choutarou." The third year came to talk with the junior after their doubles game against Oshitari and Gakuto, who had gotten a lot better because of their personal hard practice almost every day.

"Ah, Shishido-san! I'm sorry. I was a bit out of it today, wasn't I?" Ootori shot the other boy an apologetic smile.

"Ah…Listen did something happen with Atobe?" Shishido then continued, almost afraid to ask.

Ootori was close to choking on his water bottle. "Wh-what makes you say that?" he coughed and Shishido signalled for them to go aside.

"Tell me what happened, Choutarou." Shishido said as they were out of earshot.

Ootori was quiet for a while. "He…he asked me out." Ootori glanced nervously the third year's face. "On a date." Shishido's expression didn't change much. "I…said yes. He's gonna pick me up in the evening."

"Did he try anything else?" Shishido asked and Ootori was taken aback.

"No. Not really…Why?"

Shishido gave a sigh. "Listen, Choutarou. There's something about Atobe you should know…"

Oshitari looked after the other doubles pair. Atobe had competition, it seemed. Shishido looked serious about it as well. Well, it was only to his fortune and Atobe's loss.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

That same evening Atobe knocked on the door to the Ootori household. After a while Ootori opened the door, his eyes shyly taking in his captain's form in his doorway.

"Hi. You look…" Atobe eyed the clothing Ootori wore. Was that the junior's idea of dressing for dinner? "…good. Are you ready to go?"

"A-Atobe." Ootori started, avoiding having to look into the older boy's eyes. "I-I can't go. I changed my mind."

Atobe was baffled. He had never been turned down by anyone before. "What do you mean?" the captain fought to keep the irritation from showing in his voice.

"I, um, I can't go because…" the junior was searching for the right words. Atobe would not help him out in this case.

"Did something happen?" Atobe still asked after a while. They would be standing there the whole night if this continued. "You promised me a date. What made you change your mind?"

Ootori felt how he heated up under the intense eyes of Atobe.

"Nothing." Ootori lied. "I just realized I can't go through with this after all."

Atobe took a couple of steps backwards. "I see. Too bad." he mumbled and turned around, walking a couple of steps more until he heard Ootori whisper something after him.

"I'm sorry."

Atobe looked over his shoulder. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me. But don't keep turning your back on love that way…it might pass you by." he added and left.

'Love?' Ootori rested against the door frame, staring after his senpai. 'Atobe, why did you have to turn out to be like that? I might've really given you that chance. I kind of like you, even though we are both boys…'


	5. A date

A/N notes: Thank you for your wonderful support and here's the next update. I hope I'll get the following chapters faster published, since I've been working on them a little at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own either PoT or Cruel Intentions, where I got the idea to this fic for. I do own the fic, though…

Chapter 5: A date

Atobe slammed the door shut to his bedroom. Three guesses who could've been behind Ootori's sudden change of mind. Well, he did possess a list of quite many guys who had swore to make him pay after realizing they had been used, but none of that had ever come to action.

The captain picked up the phone. _He_ was going to pay.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Monday came and Ootori stared blankly out of the window in class. He had started to really have trouble sleeping lately.

Ootori knew Shishido had called Atobe a player, but how could someone that nice be manipulative? What if Shishido hadn't meant it? But why wouldn't he have meant what he had said?

Ootori sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, gaze never leaving the sights outside.

He knew he should just forget about it all. If he could only hold out till the end of the year, then Atobe would graduate and leave his life. But why did that somehow feel so bad?

Ootori hated the fact that he was for the first time experiencing these kinds of feelings for someone and it had to be towards Atobe. God only knew if he was even falling for a real person or just a nice image the captain had painted for him to see in order to get him into…-

The bell rang, much to Ootori's relief. It had stopped him from thinking any further. It was wrong of him to fall for another guy. Ootori didn't think it was necessarily so wrong for others, but he was a Christian. And his family…What would they think of him? How could he ever break the news for them if he started to date another guy? He couldn't lie to them either!

The junior got up from his seat, swinging his bag over his shoulder. It was practice time, and now Ootori would have to face _him_. Ootori wasn't sure if he would be able to look his captain in the eyes anymore.

"Hey, Choutarou." Shishido greeted and Ootori turned to see his doubles partner.

"Hello, Shishido-san." Ootori replied, happy because of the fact that Shishido had come to distract him from his worries. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Shishido shrugged and came up to his side. They started to walk together. "What about yours?"

"Alright I guess." Ootori said, falling quiet. Except for the part where he turned Atobe down outside his door.

"Listen Choutarou, about Atobe-" Shishido started, but Ootori interrupted him.

"No, you don't have to explain." Ootori hurried to say. "But I still can't understand that he would be like that…That he would promise guys the world just to…"

"Um, yeah, I may have been a little out of line that day. Atobe is really not all that bad…"

Ootori stopped, shocked with simply the tone in Shishido's voice that sounded as if he had been joking all along. "But…what about when you said that he never speaks a single word without some intention behind-"

"Yeah, well…" Shishido cut in. "Atobe is not…totally heartless."

Ootori gave him a confused look.

"Believe me, he thinks surprisingly much about others. He really…sees your strength and your weaknesses. You'll never be the same after him." Shishido continued.

"I don't understand, Shishido-san." Ootori mumbled. "You said that Atobe is a manipulative bastard. That I should stay away from him."

"Choutarou, Atobe can be kind when he wants to." Shishido explained, in his mind adding: _when he's putting up that act._ "He's always the one giving…" _Because he is always on top._ "He even phoned me during the weekend to…um, _settle_ our differences once and for all." _And blackmailed me into telling you this._

Too bad Ootori couldn't hear what went on inside Shishido's head. Shishido really wished Ootori had gotten too scared off from the thought of dating Atobe that the boy would never go near the captain again.

But reason told him otherwise. Ootori wasn't the type to give up on a person easily. He wasn't the type to believe a bad rumor, but instead believe in that person. That's why Atobe would win. He would score with Ootori and then leave him heartbroken and confused, wondering what he had done wrong.

Shishido didn't want that. At least when Atobe had been with him, Shishido had known that it was all a game and there had never been any promises of love or something as sappy as that.

He wished he could help Ootori. He had tried to warn him, but now he was forced to lie to him and clean up the mess he had personally made for Atobe.

"Look, I may have been a little…cranky talking bad about him to you the way I did." Shishido then said in a sigh. "I'm sorry that I took it out on you...and Atobe."

"Oh…" Ootori mumbled, obviously more confused now than just a minute ago. "Shishido-san, it's not nice to bad mouth about others like that."

Shishido gritted his teeth. "I know." he paused as they stopped outside the locker room. "But the bottom line is that I was only worried about you."

Ootori gave him a soft smile. He never knew Shishido to be so kind. Sure Ootori always knew that there was a soft spot under all that grumpiness, but he had never seen it so openly before.

"You just seemed like you were falling head over heels for him so fast and I didn't want to see you get hurt, since Atobe has had a number of lovers before. He might be used to moving at a different pace."

Ootori lowered his head. Had he really been falling for his captain so much that it had showed to the people around him? Ootori wondered who else might have noticed. "Shishido-san, do you…think it's wrong?" _Do you hate me now?_

Shishido was taken aback. "No." he paused. "It's not such a rare thing anymore…"

Ootori's blush became visible again, as the boy asked "I-it's not?"

Shishido shook his head calmly. "But I want you to know that you can always come to me. You can talk to me." _And hopefully also keep me informed on what's going on between you two._

"Thank you, Shishido-san." Ootori replied shyly. "I will."

Shishido just gave a nod, a satisfied one, and opened the door. "Well, shall we go and change then?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori had been watching his captain from the corner of his eyes the whole time. Atobe had not come to talk with him. Should he go up there or should he stay put?

In other words: should he go and ask for another chance, which could go badly and they might have to hide their relationship from other people, or should he try to get over it and hold out until the end of the school year?

Then again Atobe might not want to give it another try anymore, although the captain said he would the last time Ootori had spoken with him.

Ootori bent down to do a couple of push-ups in order to concentrate on something else instead. This had definitely come to interfere with his tennis as well, and Ootori hated it. But would dating his captain make things simpler during practice or would it just complicate matters even more?

He would never know unless he tried. His mind was telling him not to go up there, but his heart was telling him to take the chance even though he might regret it later.

Maybe what Shishido had told him about Atobe was true but one date couldn't hurt, could it? Not if he was careful. If he used that date to see for himself what was the truth about Atobe.

Before he even knew it himself, Ootori had rose to his feet and was heading towards his captain.

Atobe acknowledged Ootori's presence and gave him a short "Ootori."

Ootori felt his heart jump. His captain obviously didn't want anything to do with him, calling him by his last name again. Ootori shook those discouraging thoughts out of his mind and focused to keep eye contact.

"Atobe, I'm sorry about last time." Ootori started and Atobe gave a nod.

"Don't be, it's alright. It was worth a try." Atobe replied and placed his gaze onto the courts.

Ootori seeked to get his attention again. "What do you mean?"

Atobe glanced at him briefly. "I like you, so I took a chance although I knew it could cost me if things didn't work out or if you didn't feel the same."

"Atobe…" Ootori mumbled, head falling to the ground as Atobe's words hit him. "It all happened so fast. And I…had heard some stuff about you…And I just…"

"Panicked." Atobe filled in for Ootori. "It's alright. I admit I was a bit tactless."

Ootori shook his head. "No, that wasn't it. I just wanted to say that I promised you one date and I would very much like to keep my word."

Atobe gave him a surprised look. "You don't have to agree to it just because you feel bad for breaking your promise already once."

"No, I'd very much like to go." Ootori insisted.

"Well, I'm not going to hold you for that promise." Atobe then said.

"Please? You said if I changed my mind…I-is it too late?" Ootori replied. "Did you change your mind? Because I know I hurt you…"

'Just my pride, but I can live with that.' Atobe thought and refused a smirk to appear on his face. "Are you really sure about this?"

Ootori nodded.

Atobe took a dramatic pause. "Then I guess I'll come and pick you up some time again. Are you free tonight?"

Ootori nodded again, but more excitingly this time.

"Then I'll see you tonight then." Atobe showed the younger boy a small smile before walking off towards the other regulars, telling them to assemble so that they could end the day's practice.

Ootori felt relieved. He shut out the little voice inside his head telling him he should've stayed away, as he hurried to follow after the captain and join the other regulars.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

This time when Ootori opened the door for him, Atobe was greeted by a much better sight. "Hi. You look…great." Atobe smiled, this time not uttering a single lie.

Ootori gave him that same kind of shy look like last time. "Thank you, so do you."

"So are you ready to go, or did you change your mind again?" Atobe's quite playful voice came and Ootori gave out a small blush.

"No. Um, yes…I mean, let's go." Ootori replied and took his jacket saying bye to his parents, before joining the captain outside.

"What did you tell your parents?" Atobe then asked.

"I told them I'm going out with my captain." Ootori answered. "It's not like I was lying, right?"

"No." Atobe assured and took the other boy under the arm. "And I'd understand if you'd have to lie when it comes to me. I'm guessing your family is pretty Christian as well." Atobe added and briefly gazed the cross around the younger boy's neck.

"I'm sorry, Atobe." Ootori apologized. "I don't mean to offend you in any way."

"It's alright." Atobe replied. "You'll do what you have to do. But now, let's not let it ruin our date."

The captain was quite amused how Ootori jerked in his grip at how easily he had just spoken the word 'date'. But Atobe would keep pushing. He didn't have time to wait for Ootori to get ready on his own.

The date went very nicely. Ootori was surprised of how much he was actually enjoying himself, despite all his worries about dating Atobe.

First they had dinner at a pretty fancy restaurant, and it seemed as if the personnel knew him from before. Ootori guessed Atobe liked to come and eat here quite often then. They had immediately been escorted to a quiet table for two with a fantastic view.

Atobe had even, despite Ootori's protests, paid for the whole meal and afterwards they had taken a walk around in the view they had been gazing at before from inside the restaurant.

Ootori had been so into being on his first date, he hadn't even noticed that Atobe had pumped him of more information than the other way around. Atobe was glad to see that although Ootori still seemed slightly suspicious in his company, Shishido's talk had been a success. He had noticed it whenever Ootori had tried to confirm his suspicions about him, and he had been able to lead the conversation into his favour every time.

As far as the evening went, Atobe felt he had made progress with the boy. He had also had an enjoyable date.

"So do you regret going out with me?" Atobe smiled teasingly as they had reached outside the Ootori household and Ootori shook his head.

"No. I'm so sorry about last time." Ootori apologized again, and Atobe had lost count how many times the boy had told him he was sorry already.

"That's not why I brought it up." Atobe assured, stepping closer.

"I know, but I…" Ootori said, slowly backing away as Atobe advanced. The younger boy was probably not aware of how he was reacting to Atobe moving towards him and that fact amused the captain greatly. "I still feel bad about it."

Atobe managed to walk Ootori up against the wall, where the junior couldn't keep on escaping from him anymore. Atobe ran a hand down one of the slightly flushed cheeks, resting his hand under the chin then. "I told you not to worry about it."

"A-ah…" Ootori mumbled, as Atobe slowly closed the distance between them and touched lips against his. Ootori felt Atobe's free hand sneak behind him and settle down on his back to gently press him closer.

Atobe's lips were so warm against his. Ootori was shocked to find himself actually trying to return the kiss to Atobe.

Atobe slowly broke the kiss, studying his by now probably blushing face with a smug smile.

"Did I steal your first kiss as well?" the captain said amused and Ootori fought to keep his face stern.

"No." he answered immediately and Atobe just gave a soft laughter. It was obvious how the older boy didn't believe him.

Ootori couldn't believe he had just kissed another man. Nor the fact that he had just been on an actual date with one. What was next? Would they start dating and eventually sleep together?

Ootori remembered Shishido telling him that Atobe was quite experienced and that the captain was used to moving faster in a relationship.

"Too bad then." was the still as amused reply and Atobe placed his eyes onto the boy. "I wanted to be your first."

Ootori didn't know if it was those eyes or the hint in that previous sentence that made him feel very flushed again. Atobe leaned in to give him a quick and innocent kiss before parting.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" the captain smiled and Ootori gave a nod.

"Hai. Tomorrow." he replied, returning the smile.

Ootori looked after his captain for a good while before finally stepping inside.

Atobe didn't seem like the player type at all, Ootori thought as he entered his own room and sat down on his bed.

Maybe Shishido had just had a bad day and taken it out in this peculiar way. Maybe it was Atobe's ways of not denying who he was or not tying himself to rules in love that could make the captain look like he was a heartless bastard. Maybe Shishido had then seen the true Atobe, after first being fooled by that misconception.

Shishido did say that Atobe had called to make up their differences, so that was probably it. No one could be as heartless as Shishido had explained Atobe to be. Ootori believed there was some good in everyone, and in case Atobe did possess something of what Shishido had said then Ootori would definitely help him through it.

After all it was Atobe who had opened his eyes, the least Ootori could do was return the favour to him if needed to.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Once again thank you for reading, oh and please review and tell me who you'd like Ootori to end up with and why you want him with that person! I'm thinking of either Atobe or Shishido, but it's like impossible for me to decide… Your opinions would be very much appreciated!


	6. The boyfriends

Chapter 6: The boyfriends

Atobe turned over in his bed. The sound of his cell phone ringing had woken him up in the middle of the night. Fumbling for the object causing such an annoying sound, Atobe finally found it lying on the little table next to his bed.

"Hello, Atobe-chan, did I wake you up?"

Atobe sighed, bringing a hand to rub his eyes. "Hello Oshitari, was there something you wanted?"

"Just thought I'd call and check up on you. Should I be worried? I saw you stay with Ootori after practice today for quite long and since you were inside the locker room you couldn't have been playing tennis either. So tell me, how is your part of the bet going?"

"Moving along quite well, thank you." Atobe answered somewhat amused. "You should start getting worried."

"Mmm…countered him yet?"

"Not yet." Atobe replied. "But I've still got time."

"A week." Oshitari added. "You waited until the very last week to score, didn't you? You wanted it to be as exciting as possible."

"Maybe." Atobe laughed. "But are you still saying that I can't do it?" the captain continued, his voice challenging.

"Atobe, have I ever said I don't believe in your capabilities?"

"Well you should know not to underestimate them…"

Oshitari gave a short laugh. "You're talking as if you were on top that time."

"So, are you just bored in your sappy little relationship or were you just looking to have phone sex with me?"

"Hardly, Gakuto keeps me busy."

"Well be prepared to lose him for a week after I win our bet."

"Aren't you sure of yourself?" Oshitari's mocking voice came from the other end.

"I'm also tired." Atobe hinted and Oshitari laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night."

"Night." And with that Oshitari had hanged up.

Atobe shut his cell phone as well, placing it back onto the table.

He had been playing Mr. Romantic these past few weeks, slowly hinting towards something more. Now it was about time he speeded things up a bit again.

But it wouldn't have been any fun if he hadn't waited until the very last week with his part of the bet. Oshitari knew him too well. He was probably the only one who did. If Atobe had scored already it would've taken the fun out of tormenting Oshitari with how the bet was going.

Anyway, tomorrow he would start his next attack on Ootori.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Are you coming, Choutarou? Or are you staying with Atobe again?" Shishido asked as he had just finished changing from his regular's clothes into his school uniform. A small blush spread onto the junior's face, hearing his question.

"I…"

"I thought we could go and grab a burger. We haven't done that in a while." Shishido pointed out.

Ootori thought for a while what to answer. It was true he hadn't spent much time with his doubles partner, but then again the time in the locker room with Atobe was always so… Ootori blushed. He didn't know how his captain could make him feel so uneasy but so good at the same time.

"You can go." Atobe's voice came from behind and Ootori practically jumped. The Hyotei captain laid an arm to rest on Ootori's shoulder, turning him slightly to face him. "Have fun with your friend. I'll see you later instead?"

Shishido's eyebrow twitched at the way Atobe had just referred to him as a friend, dismissing all other way's Ootori could look upon him but as a friend.

"Sure! Do you…um, wanna come over?" Ootori asked shyly.

"I'd love to." Atobe replied, placing a quick kiss on the other boy's cheek before turning back to continue dressing.

Ootori blushed at how openly Atobe had kissed him when Shishido was still in the room.

Come to think of it that was actually the first time Atobe had kissed him in front of other people. Not that Atobe ever checked that there wasn't anyone else around when he kissed Ootori good night after a date. Most of the time they had spent together alone had come to be in the locker room after practice. Maybe Atobe just somehow knew that Ootori enjoyed being close there, where he didn't have to be afraid that someone else saw them.

But they couldn't keep hiding their relationship inside the locker room, could they? Atobe was not the type to hide. Ootori guessed the captain had only chosen to be a bit more discreet now because of him.

"So are you coming then?" Shishido's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Ootori looked at his senpai by the door.

"A-ah, hai." he replied and hurried to grab his bag, shooting Atobe with one last look before disappearing outside.

Shishido didn't miss the smirk Atobe had on as the captain watched the younger boy stumble past Shishido. Shishido gave his captain a good long glare, before slamming the door shut and walked up next to Ootori.

"So how's it going with Atobe?" Shishido asked, as they started walking together. He observed the taller boy closely.

"Huh? Oh, fine." Ootori said, not really sure what to answer. Shishido had been so against the thought of them dating.

"Really?"

Ootori nodded. "He's been very kind." the junior added carefully, glancing Shishido's expression before continuing. "I don't think he's all that bad."

"Uh-huh, I see…" Shishido only muttered. There was something really off here. The way Atobe had acted back in the locker room. Usually Atobe would've made sure Ootori stayed with the captain, but to let the younger boy go away with him instead?

Atobe must really trust his own abilities in scoring with Ootori if he let go of another chance to make Ootori used to being close to him. Still Atobe wouldn't be Atobe if he didn't have something behind this action as well…

Shishido stopped in his tracks, making Ootori also stop and look over his shoulder at the third year.

"Shishido-san? What's wrong?" Ootori's worried voice brought him back to reality.

"Nothing. Let's go to the other burger place instead." Shishido said, turning around and starting to walk towards another direction.

"Okay." Ootori's voice came from behind him and the junior hurried up to his side.

Shishido gazed the boy next to him from the corner of his eye.

When Atobe took it slow it only meant he was waiting for the right moment to strike. Instead of getting Ootori used to another round of smooching in the locker room, Atobe had decided to take it slow. Some guys reacted to that by coming onto Atobe themselves, but Ootori wasn't the type to do that. Atobe would obviously be the one to do all of the chasing in their relationship, but the captain could always make Ootori miss him for a while before coming onto him.

Rumor has it that Atobe had never before been turned down when coming onto a guy. Atobe had always gotten what he had wanted and right now the captain was probably building up the last things he needed for him to be able to strike without the risk of being turned down.

Shishido gritted his teeth together. Ootori didn't stand a chance.

They got to the hamburger place and sat down by a table with their meals.

After eating in silence for a long time, Ootori suddenly placed everything he had in his hands down on his tray and fixed his gaze onto his doubles partner.

"Shishido-san." he started and Shishido lifted his head to meet his gaze. "I know you've been against me dating Atobe from the beginning and I know you warned me from going near him, but I just…He is really not a bad person."

Shishido let down everything he had in his hands as well. "I know. I believe I told you so too." he said as calmly as he could. Would he have to lie to Ootori one more time?

"I know, but you just seem…I get the feeling that you have something against it." Ootori continued.

"I'm just…_worried_." Shishido assured. "Like I said, Atobe's dated before and you haven't."

"I know. But Shishido-san, he's been really nice. He hasn't done anything I wouldn't have wanted him to." the younger boy practically blushed again saying that.

'Of course he hasn't. He plays nice so that you'll trust him.' Shishido thought.

"I, um, agreed to go on a date with him, because I wanted to see for myself what he was all about."

'Yeah, and by the time you were reading everything he was putting up for you to read and through that making you trust him even more than before, _he_ was collecting even more information on _you_.' Shishido thought.

"Well, I'm happy for you then." Shishido said and Ootori couldn't press back the smile rising onto his face. Shishido had accepted his relationship with Atobe. He had been so worried to talk about it with his doubles partner.

"Thank you, Shishido-san."

Shishido studied the smiling face in front of him. How could anyone have the heart to do something like this to Ootori? The boy was truly happy.

If he told Ootori the truth now, he could spear his kouhai from a lot of pain. But how could he? If he told Ootori then Atobe would tell Ootori about their past relationship. Or more like one-night stand.

Shishido sighed, bringing the drink up to his mouth.

So instead _he_ should tell Ootori everything. Ootori was dating a guy and couldn't blame Shishido for falling for a guy. Shishido had been afraid the junior would freak out in the beginning when he had paired up with him. That's why he hadn't said anything.

But on the other hand he had hell to pay if he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Atobe would come after him next. Shishido also guessed the captain could work his way through every single mess and obstacle and still score with Ootori.

Atobe always won. Not even Oshitari could beat the captain, although the tensai very rarely was serious when he tried to. It was even more of a game to Oshitari and the boy didn't really care who won just as long as he had a good time.

"You're awfully quiet today." Ootori suddenly said and Shishido put down his drink that he had already finished anyway.

"Tired from practice, I guess." Shishido managed to laugh it off and earned a small smile from Ootori.

But if Atobe would take it slow for a little while then maybe he still had time to think of something, some way to save Ootori.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Spear me?" Atobe asked. The captain looked at the junior confused. "Spear me from what?"

"Atobe…" Ootori started. He had decided that it was time they talked this thing through that Ootori had been thinking about ever since Atobe kissed him in the locker room. "I'm not sure I could tell my family about us. That'd mean we'd have to pretend and hide. And besides, you also have a reputation to uphold."

Atobe just looked at the other boy. He had expected Ootori to break into wrong and angsty feelings about their relationship when Atobe had started the rounds in the locker room, but the boy had surprised him. Ootori seemed more happy than worried most of the time.

Of course they had been on a couple of dates before Atobe had decided to steal innocent kisses in said locker room.

Atobe moved closer, where they sat on Ootori's bed. "My personal life has nothing to do with me being a captain, even if I'm dating one of the guys from the team."

Ootori shifted position. "But there's so much that we would have to fight through. We would have to be discreet since my family can't know, and we couldn't let this affect practice or tennis in any way-"

"Choutarou, do you really wanna stop seeing me?"

Ootori shook his head. "No, but-"

"Then no buts." Atobe broke out into a smile. "I admit that not everyone will accept us, but how can we let that stop us?"

Ootori stayed silent.

"Listen, nothing is forever. Why don't we just try to live in the now and stop worrying?" Atobe's soothing voice came that trapped so many guys under the impression that he was a nice guy and wanted nothing more than partnership. "You don't have to tell your parents. They don't have to know, and that shouldn't have to stop us from being like this."

"A-ah…" Ootori finally spoke again. "I just wanted to get this said… I…actually don't feel as bad dating another guy as I somehow thought I would…Don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to offend…"

Atobe shot the boy a comforting smile. "I'm glad to hear that you're not. And I'm not offended." he replied before closing the distance between them by kissing Ootori.

Atobe noticed his words had calmed the younger boy down from his worries a bit and the older boy decided to ride the good mood feeling for a while, letting his arms wrap around Ootori's waist and pull him even closer.

Ootori let out a short whimper into his mouth, but Atobe soon felt how Ootori placed his arms around him as well.

Atobe's mouth moved down to kiss his neck and the next thing Ootori knew he found himself lying on his back on the bed. One of Atobe's hands was roaming down his chest and settling somewhere on his belt.

Before Ootori could say anything Atobe's lips had found his again and the kiss was like something Ootori had never felt before. He felt totally defenceless as Atobe's talented tongue stroke against his and explored other parts in his mouth as well.

It was the longest and hottest kiss they had shared and Ootori felt how his face had heated up when Atobe finally parted from him, face only inches above his.

"Atobe…" Ootori managed to breathe out and it was as if Atobe just then realized what he had been doing and the captain pulled apart.

Ootori had never seen the older boy lose control like that in his company. He guessed that what he had just seen had to be Atobe's more experienced side coming forth for the first time with him.

No matter how weird Ootori often felt over the fact that he was dating a guy, there was just something about Atobe that Ootori couldn't resist. It shocked the younger boy how willingly he had let Atobe touch him and do stuff to him and so fast.

Ootori had been a little awkward about it in the beginning but he was starting to feel as if he needed to have Atobe's overwhelming touches drive him closer to actually sleeping with the captain. The thought didn't bother him almost at all anymore. Sleeping with another guy. Because it was Atobe, and Ootori knew he had feelings for Atobe.

Said person had just gotten up and was now placing his tennis bag over his shoulder, in a gesture that he was going to start heading home.

"Will you come over tomorrow too?" Ootori then broke the silence and Atobe looked at him a little surprised. "I'd very much like that."

"Of course." Atobe then smiled and quickly bent down to seal lips with the younger boy. "I'll be here."

Ootori gave out a smile, as Atobe let himself out.

Whatever the obstacle was, they shouldn't just give up. At least now Ootori had given Atobe a chance to walk out on him, but the captain hadn't taken it. Atobe had more like defended what they had, so that had to mean Atobe really liked him too, right?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: sorry for making this chapter go forwards so slowly…but thank you so much for all the reviews and 'votes' for who you'd like to end up with Ootori. I still haven't decided so there's still time for you to tell me your opinion on that matter if you like. I probably won't make up my mind before the very chapter I actually pair him up then with either Atobe or Shishido.


	7. Suckerlove

A/N notes:  
: bows :  
Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! They are very helpful indeed, and I'm starting to make up my mind on the final pairing now…slowly but surely XD I'm sorry for taking so long with the next update, once more I blame school!

Chapter 7: Suckerlove

Ootori couldn't help stealing innocent little glances at Atobe every once in a while. His captain looked so respectable and solid where he stood and watched over Ootori and Shishido's doubles match against the other pair. His captain was like a support for their whole team, and everybody could depend on him and they all looked up at him.

The junior smiled to himself.

To think that _he_ had witnessed the soft side of Atobe. The previous night the captain had lost control over himself and had been very close to just go with the feeling he was sharing with Ootori, when suddenly realizing what he had been doing and pulled away. Embarrassed. Embarrassed over his loss of control.

At first Ootori had been shocked. Atobe had wanted to go so far with him just like that! But right now he was starting to think it had been rather cute. Ootori had never known that he could be able to affect someone else like that. Make them lose control.

Suddenly a ball flew past him and the referee called the game and the match to Oshitari-Gakuto pair. Ootori gave out a blush. Maybe he shouldn't have stolen so many looks at his captain and focused on the match more.

Shishido walked up to him and placed a hand over his shoulder. "It's alright, Choutarou. We'll get them the next time."

Ootori gave a nod and the senior started to walk off the court adding, "We usually always win anyway."

"What do you mean you usually always win!" Gakuto glomped Shishido, as he had reached outside the courts.

"I mean that it's rare to see you win over us." Shishido continued, on purpose picking a fight with the redhead.

Oshitari came up to them and pulled Gakuto off Shishido and into his arms instead.

"Now, now, I'm sure Atobe wouldn't agree. Let's not be mean to our team mates and friends." Oshitari said playfully, noting how the mention of Atobe's name got a reaction in Shishido as he had thought it would.

"Yeah, some friend you've got there. He's probably gonna scare Choutarou out of the regular's spot when he's through with him." Shishido said, referring to Atobe.

"That means there's another opening for you in case you drop out again." Gakuto laughed and Shishido just gave a scowl before proceeding towards Ootori who had gotten off the court as well.

'Ootori, who still thinks he sees the true Atobe.' Shishido bit his lip. 'You could never see what he is all about. Atobe would never allow that. Only Oshitari could know.'

"But Shishido is right. We can't just let Atobe have it so easy..." Oshitari smirked, looking after the grumpy as always boy, and Gakuto hugged his arm bringing his face down to the shorter boy's level.

"What are you saying, Yuushi?" the redhead mirrored the smirk on Oshitari's face and his boyfriend leaned down with a secretive smile and kissed him.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori felt so stupid. How could he have forgotten to pack down his racket? He was so sure he had put it inside his tennis bag while changing.

If he was lucky then perhaps there was still someone in the locker room, who could let him in so that he could retrieve his racket.

Someone like Atobe…

Ootori felt his heart miss a beat at the thought of bumping into Atobe in the locker room. Somehow now when they hadn't spent so much time together in said place, Ootori had started to feel like he was really missing it. Like Atobe had become this drug and he was addicted to it.

Ootori had never felt anything like this before. Realization started to dawn upon him about just how much he really had to love Atobe, since he couldn't get the captain out of his mind. The touches, the soft kisses on his lips, chin, cheeks, even neck…

"Oh yeah…"

Ootori stopped dead in his tracks. Had he just moaned out loud? The junior quickly checked that there was no one else around who could've witnessed his embarrassing display.

"Oh… Au! Ouch. That hurt!" the same voice came again and this time from the locker room. Ootori felt relieved knowing that it hadn't been him moaning, but was there someone in pain?

Ootori hurried to the door that was slightly open.

"Sorry, Gakuto, try to relax."

"Au, au…I've been _trying_ to relax all the time, this won't get any easier to stand!"

"It will, I promise. Try to-"

"_Relax_, I know, I know!"

There was a short moment of silence.

"Ouch! _Yuushi_, be more careful!" Gakuto whined again. "Jesus, I thought you said that after a couple of times this would get better. I am still in _pain_."

"Ah, it might take a couple of more times for you to totally get used to it. Please bear with it." Oshitari's deep voice came and next it sounded as if he would've kissed Gakuto. "Please? For me?"

Gakuto gave a groan. "Alright, but I don't wanna keep on being bottom. It hurts… You never told me gay sex would be so painful!"

Ootori's face paled. It was obvious Oshitari and Gakuto didn't need any of his help, so he scampered off as quickly as he could from the scene hoping they would never know that he had been there. The racket was totally forgotten.

Soon Gakuto's whimpers of pain were out of his earshot and Ootori slowed down his pace.

He hadn't known that gay sex would be so… He knew it could hurt, but… He was obviously gonna be bottom with Atobe…

Ootori stopped and leaned against a tree. He couldn't even complete his own thoughts at the moment.

He had just started to accept the idea of even sleeping with Atobe, another guy, some day in the future much thanks to the time they had spent in the locker room, but now this occurred.

Why had Atobe never said anything about the pain? Did he think it was too early for them to even mention sex in their discussions? Didn't he know the massive amount of emotions he could awake in Ootori every time he happened to touch him just at the right place?

Ootori felt like avoiding ever having to bring this up with Atobe, but perhaps it was best if he still did. Atobe always managed to surprise him somehow. Perhaps one day things would get too out of hand for the both of them and they would end up sleeping together before even talking about it.

This time, Ootori decided, he would definitely confront Atobe in person. He wouldn't shut the captain out again like he had done the first time they were supposed to go on a date.

Ootori checked his watch.

Atobe was gonna come over to his place again, so he didn't have much time. He had to hurry if he wanted to get home before the captain did…

Gakuto peeked out through the open door of the locker room.

"Do you think he bought it?" the redhead snickered and Oshitari sneaked an arm around his waist.

"I should think so." the taller boy kissed his head. "Mmm…you are such a talented actor."

"Among other things." Gakuto filled in.

Oshitari laughed. "The way you squirmed…moaned…and resisted…" he said, kissing the smaller boy's neck and his hands traveling up and down Gakuto's chest, massaging it.

"I can do it again, if you like." Gakuto then smiled, turning towards his boyfriend.

"Please do…" Yuushi grinned and Gakuto was just about to close the door when a hand prevented him. "Leave it open." the deep voice murmured. "I'm gonna make you let out other sounds as well…"

"Let's just hope Ootori isn't still around then." Gakuto pointed out. "Then he could realize just how pleasant gay sex is after all."

"I wouldn't worry." Oshitari replied with a smirk. "He's probably home already to meet his understanding, but horny boyfriend…"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Hey." Atobe, the understanding but horny boyfriend, smiled as Ootori opened the door and let him in.

"Hey." Ootori hurried to grab Atobe's sleeve and drag him to his room before his parents could find them in the hall.

"What's the rush?" Atobe laughed when Ootori closed the door to his room.

"Sorry, it's just that my parents have started to wonder how come I always bring you home every evening." Ootori blushed.

"Mm, maybe they are starting to suspect something…" Atobe murmured as he closed the distance between them and brought Ootori's lips to meet his.

Ootori stiffened in his arms and the captain tried not to smirk into the kiss. One hand grabbing the front of Ootori's shirt, Atobe led the boy towards the bed.

Ootori wasn't as obedient as he usually was Atobe noted, as the other boy almost stumbled down to sit next to him. Ootori usually let him kiss him and then at some point Ootori would, probably without knowing it himself, start to respond to his touches and kiss him back.

But this time something was clearly bothering Ootori. Atobe wondered if it had something to do with his family or the religion again.

"What's the matter?" Atobe asked, breaking the kiss and trying to sound worried. He guessed he would just have to play understanding for a while. "Is it about your family?"

Ootori switched position awkwardly.

"No, I just…"

"What?" Atobe encouraged the boy. "Tell me."

"I sort of walked in on, or I was on my way towards the locker room when I suddenly heard…voices and I think it was Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai. They were…having some private time and-"

The first thought that hit the captain's mind was that although it was a miracle that so far almost no one had managed to walk in on the pair in action, the timing was just way too good now when he was just about to score. And it had just happened to be Ootori to walk in on them.

Atobe silently wondered what Oshitari might have up his sleeve. Oshitari had taken such a laid-back role when it came to this whole bet, it was about time he stepped in and played some as well if he would want to.

"Ah, Oshitari and Mukahi are together. And you know how the locker room sometimes just drags couples in for a little private time…" Atobe smirked, leaning in towards a blushing Ootori.

"They weren't just kissing." the junior said and Atobe sat up straight. "They were…It sounded as if…I think they were really making love."

Atobe pressed back a sigh. Was that all Ootori had gotten so upset over? He must have underestimated how sensitive the boy felt about showing homosexual affections in public places.

"Mukahi-senpai sounded as if he was in pain." Ootori then added.

Atobe was a bit taken aback, but the smile easily got back onto his face. "That might have been how it sounded to you-"

"He told Oshitari-senpai to stop and to take it easy." Ootori said and glanced at Atobe. "He was really in pain."

Realization started to dawn to Atobe and the captain refused the urge to get up and give Oshitari a phone call.

"Look Ootori, the first time can hurt a bit at first." Atobe explained patiently.

"I don't think it was their first time…" Ootori shook his head. "Mukahi-senpai said that he thought it should've gotten easier to bear with already."

Atobe's eyebrow gave a twitch. Just how much had Oshitari intended to pressure him with? But they never forbid dirty tricks whenever they made a bet. In fact it wouldn't be their kind of a bet if they forbade.

Atobe loved Oshitari for always making him strive harder to achieve his goals, but at the moment he could've strangled the tensai.

"Then Oshitari must've been doing something wrong at some point." Atobe answered. "The first time can hurt, but eventually you won't feel very much pain at all."

"Very much?" Ootori repeated.

"You'll understand if or when you try it, but I promise you the pain won't be an issue after the first times. Not if you're doing it right."

"Oh." Ootori only mumbled, his eyes falling upon the sheets. Well, Atobe was at least experienced enough to know how to do it right. Ootori trusted Atobe. Ootori might even really love Atobe.

Atobe eyed the boy in front of him. Ootori still looked doubtful after hearing his explanations. Atobe had thought he'd fool around with Ootori a little and perhaps take it somewhere, but the boy wasn't ready for it tonight.

"It's late. I should probably go-" Atobe then said, about to stand up from the bed when Ootori grabbed his sleeve and kept him seated. This action surprised Atobe. The captain thought he knew almost everything he needed to know about the other boy, but occasionally Ootori could surprise him.

"Don't. You don't have to…" the younger boy explained and in between the lines Atobe could easily read what he had left out: _I can sacrifice, even if I'm not too comfortable with the thought of doing it tonight._

Atobe sat back down next to the other boy. Ootori would give himself up to Atobe in order to get him to stay. This would all be too easy.

Atobe had slept with many beautiful boys before, but Ootori was sure to be on his top five. Those chocolate brown eyes watching his every movement and trying not to show how nervous he really was, the slightly messy hair falling over his face… Ootori was definitely beautiful.

However tempting Ootori was, Atobe wouldn't let himself win this easily. If Ootori would just do it for his pleasure then the whole thing would come out wrong. Atobe did want to please the both parties involved and not only himself. It gave him pleasure to know he was giving his opponent the time of his life.

"Okay, I'll stay here tonight then." Atobe spoke and Ootori gave out a blushing smile.

"But…we have to be quiet. My family's still downstairs." Ootori said and Atobe lied down on his back, pulling the other boy down with him.

"Don't worry, I don't snore." he only replied, closing his eyes in front of a surprised Ootori. Atobe didn't need to see Ootori's face to know the confusion written all over it.

A few good seconds went by before Ootori seemed to realize that Atobe wasn't going to do anything and Atobe felt Ootori slowly settle down next to him.

"Atobe…" Ootori started. He received a short "m-mm?" from the captain.

Ootori turned slightly and Atobe could tell how tense he was. Was the boy going to try to convince him he was ready in order to make sure Atobe wasn't disappointed in him or annoyed with the fact that he would just get to sleep next to him? Or was Ootori going to start apologizing again?

Ootori was quiet for a while, thinking about what to say.

"I… don't snore either." he then finally said. "At least not that I know…"

Atobe gave a smile, a true one. It was amusing to be around the junior. His innocent ways were just so entertaining. "Well, I can tell you if you did in the morning."

Hearing this, Ootori's body relaxed next to his and Atobe placed an arm around the figure.

Atobe couldn't help thinking that this was actually the first time he had spent a night at some guy's place without any sex being involved, well except for with Jiroh who was sleeping 24/7, but this was somehow different.

Atobe didn't know how exactly, but it was. The captain shook his head tiredly and proceeded to rest next to the younger boy.

Only a couple of days left till Valentine's Day…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N: … and I was originally supposed to fit the next chapter's deadline for over a month ago :school, school: blame the school XDXD  
hopefully this chapter wasn't just a waste of time, I think it had a point in there somewhere :looks very carefully:


	8. Valentine kiss

A/N notes: Thank you so much for your support! I love you all sooo much! It is always as wonderful to get the chance to know what you think when reading a chapter, it helps me while writing onthe story and this is one challenging story for me to write. So I welcome with open arms any and every kinds of reviews!

This chapter gave me a hard time, but not as much as the ending will give me, I fear. But I do love writing on a pairing like this one for a change! Oh, and more thing, I'm sorry but I don't know how to write Atobe as an uke with Ootori…especially when Atobe is such a player/bastard in this story! Sorry for that! Anyway, enough rambling and onto the next chapter:

Chapter 8: Valentine kiss

Ootori looked at the other doubles pair. Weren't they ever gonna finish their warm up? Ootori couldn't count how many laps they had ran again around the court.

They were supposed to play a doubles match against Shishido and him…

Ootori decided to give up waiting for them and go and practice on his serve instead. He hadn't put as much time into practicing his serve lately.

Hitting the serve a couple of times, Ootori remembered when Atobe had stayed later and helped him perfect it. Ootori had just thought that Atobe was a generous captain, but maybe Atobe had already then had feelings for him.

Ootori gave a small blush, his mind drifting off to a couple of days ago when he had woken up under Atobe's grey-blue eyes.

_"Did…Did I snore?"_ _Ootori__ had asked and Atobe had given him the most amused smile._

_"No." the captain had answered._

_"Oh…" he had been a little relieved. It was amazing how naked he could feel under Atobe's eyes and the captain had leaned down and kissed him._

_His parents had looked a little strangely at them when the two of them had walked out of Ootori's bedroom and for a second the two team mates had wondered if they had been able to be as quiet as they had promised each other to be._

Ootori's eyes flew wide open as the ball he had just served came flying back, past him and hit the fence behind him.

Slowly Ootori took in Atobe's form on the other side of the court.

"I see you've mastered your serve." the captain said quite playfully and Ootori knew he had been caught spacing out. Atobe was sharp as well, so the captain could probably guess his daydreaming had had something to do with their relationship.

"Oshitari and Mukahi are getting ready with their laps." Atobe then informed. "Find Shishido and come to the B court."

Ootori nodded and Atobe left the court, showing the younger boy a small smile.

Outside the B court one Oshitari Yuushi and one Mukahi Gakuto were panting from running 50 laps.

Gakuto looked up as Atobe walked up to them.

"Dammit, Atobe, are you trying to kill us?" the boy gasped, but Atobe was more than pleased seeing them like that.

"50 laps every day since that little joke…it is a little too much, don't you think?" Oshitari then added in his best charming voice, but Atobe dismissed it.

"I'm going to drive you tired every day that I'm not getting any because of you scaring Ootori off, so that you two will be too tired to have any yourselves." Atobe shot back.

"Well, that's not true." Oshitari spoke again. "You could be with other guys in the meantime if you wanted to."

Atobe stepped closer to the tensai. "So could you if you wanted to, but it would take a lot of effort from all of us to get what we want right now, wouldn't it? You and your boyfriend are too tired to do anything and I would have to convince Ootori he holds my heart before he'd be perfectly comfortable sleeping with me. Besides I'm not risking this bet by fulfilling my urges with some other guy behind the locker room."

Oshitari stepped closer to Atobe, speaking so low only he could hear. "But it's Valentine's Day today." the tensai reminded. "If he turns you down today for some reason, you'll lose."

Atobe only gave a smirk. "I know."

"You wanted it this way, didn't you?" Oshitari smiled. "He trusts you even more than before because of the fact that you could've taken him, but you didn't. You waited for him instead."

Atobe's smirk widened, Oshitari knew him too well. In the corner of his eye he saw Ootori coming towards them with Shishido. He stepped away from the tensai. "I suggest you still use the little energy you have left tonight with Gakuto, because you won't be getting any for a week."

Oshitari looked after the captain, who brushed against Ootori's side when passing by the other doubles pair. Ootori's face lit up just a little, but enough for Oshitari to see it.

"Maybe you should come over to my place tonight." Atobe suggested, making Ootori stop in his tracks and look back over his shoulder at Atobe. "There we won't have to worry about being quiet." he added in a murmur, before turning to proceed walking.

"Huh? …Um, okay!" the stunned boy called after him. Shishido frowned, but let the subject drop. He didn't want to pressure Ootori into telling him what that had been all about. Especially since Ootori wasn't very aware of what was happening either.

The tensai shook his head, observing his team mates. "Oh my, Gakuto, don't overdo it today…" Oshitari said and Gakuto immediately picked up on his meaning behind those words.

"Same goes for you." the redhead pointed out and they followed Shishido and Ootori onto the court.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori thanked the butler who had let him into the Atobe household. No matter how many times he would come over, he could never understand the size of the captain's residence.

He was escorted over to Atobe's room that was momentarily empty. Atobe wasn't home? Ootori looked around in the room.

The butler informed him that master Keigo would join him soon and to make himself comfortable in the meantime.

Ootori thanked the butler again who left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Ootori let his brown eyes travel around in the by now quite familiar room. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous waiting for Atobe to show up. There was this feeling of anxiousness and excitement inside of him that he just couldn't shake.

Tired of standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, Ootori looked for somewhere to sit. Atobe's table had some open school books on it and his chair was neatly tucked under the table so Ootori doubtfully moved over to the bed, not wanting to mess up Atobe's order by the table.

Carefully the boy sat down on the far edge of the bed, making sure he didn't wrinkle the sheets too much.

Ootori decided he was definitely feeling uncomfortable. He tried to think out what could've caused it, but the only thing that kept popping up in his mind was the whole Oshitari-Gakuto incident. Ootori relaxed his body a bit and he stopped sending anxious looks at the door.

He was so grateful to have a boyfriend - Ootori had to smile, he still couldn't believe he actually had a boyfriend - who was so understanding and patient. Ootori would've given himself to Atobe that night, but Atobe hadn't taken him.

Ootori's smile widened a little. He must've known Ootori wasn't ready. Atobe was really experienced to see that.

A thought suddenly hit him. That's right, that's probably why he was having butterflies in his stomach about seeing Atobe today. The way the captain had spoke to him at practice.

_"There we won't have to worry about being quiet…"_

Ootori switched position awkwardly. Did Atobe mean what he thought he did? Back then Ootori had only assumed he had meant that they can snore the roof off if they wanted to, but right now…

The junior practically flew up from the bed as Atobe suddenly entered the room through the open door.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Atobe's voice came and the captain made his way over to his table to drop off his keys.

"Th-that's alright." Ootori tried to sound normal.

"I had a quick chat with Oshitari." Atobe explained.

Actually Atobe had called Oshitari to kill some time before Ootori came over and to distract the tensai from getting to sleep with his boyfriend too much these last few hours. Atobe had then noted that Ootori was early and told the butler to escort the junior to his room. It had been amusing watching Ootori through the open door, nervously looking around and finally settling down where Atobe wanted him.

"That's fine." Ootori then babbled.

"Are you alright?" Atobe asked as he made his way over to the younger boy. "Did I startle you just now?"

"N-no, not at all!" Ootori replied and Atobe stopped in front of him, giving him a somewhat amused smile. Atobe always knew when he told him anything else but the truth. Sometimes Ootori felt like Atobe read him like an open book.

"Are you staying the night then?" Atobe asked, his voice sounding husky but Ootori was sure that had only been in his head. The captain didn't behave anything from normal, so it was probably Ootori who had psyched himself into thinking Atobe was going to try something tonight.

'Get yourself together, Ootori Choutarou!' he told himself and gave then his boyfriend a nod. "Hai, if that is still okay with you."

"It is." Atobe assured still as amused, if not more, and closed the distance between them with an innocent peck on the younger boy's lips.

Ootori slowly opened his mouth and let Atobe turn the previously innocent kiss into a more passionate one. His captain's arms were slowly circling around his waist and pulling him closer and Ootori let his arms rest on the other boy's back.

Atobe refused the urge to smile inside the kiss. Ootori was being very obedient tonight. It was all to his favor.

It didn't take long before Ootori found himself trapped under Atobe's arms and lying on his back on the king-sized bed.

Atobe noted that the boy tensed up in surprise but gradually calmed down as Atobe just kept kissing him.

After cuddling the younger boy for a while and making him relax, Atobe slowly started his attack and moved his body up against Ootori's. Their bodies were pressing tightly together and causing more heat to go up to Ootori's already heated up face.

As soon as it looked like it looked like it was getting too much or going too fast for Ootori, Atobe slowed down.

Ootori smiled as he returned yet another kiss. Atobe was no doubt in the mood to make out with him and be close and Ootori found it strange that he could feel this comfortable in another guy's arms. Maybe this was really how it was supposed to be when you were together with someone you cared for, and that it didn't matter if you were of the same sex or not.

It was like Atobe was telling him in every caress, every time the captain's hands massaged over his body, just how much Atobe really cared for him. Ootori's smile widened. Maybe this was what they meant with the expression 'body language', that you tell your partner stuff that words couldn't describe.

As their lips locked again, Atobe's hand brushed past one of Ootori's nipples and the younger boy let out a breathless moan. It sounded much like the one Gakuto had let out when Ootori had overheard the other doubles pair's activities, just that Ootori's hadn't been as loud.

Ootori felt a blush creep up on his face as Atobe's eyes caught his for a moment. The captain then leaned down again to seal his lips and, to Ootori's horror, ran his hand over the same nipple again making Ootori bite back a moan.

Atobe knew he had the moan trapped inside of him and the captain seemed amused by Ootori's efforts to not let it pass his lips. The captain gave the same movement yet another try, this time succeeding in pressing the moan out of Ootori.

Ootori was embarrassed to hear himself like this. It felt awfully personal, but Atobe was obviously only pleased and the older boy leaned down to start nibbling on his neck and continued to massage his hands over Ootori's chest.

Ootori shut his eyes and bit on his lower lip, but sounds of pleasure escaped from him anyway.

To let the embarrassed boy know it was all alright to react that way, Atobe leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips again. Ootori seemed to prefer Atobe's lips on his, since they felt more familiar there. Maybe Ootori was afraid of how he would react if Atobe kissed him elsewhere. That reason alone made Atobe even keener to place his attention on Ootori's neck.

Ootori gave a small groan in protest when Atobe's lips left his to please his neck instead. After going through both sides of the neck Atobe had already found three extra sensitive spots.

The captain carefully moved lower down on the other boy's chest as much as the shirt Ootori wore would allow him to go. He didn't want to scare Ootori or risk him to tell Atobe to stop, so Atobe would have to take it easy and watch his steps.

Ootori's breathing had speeded up a little, as Atobe's fingers almost unnoticeably opened a few buttons on the shirt and his mouth continued to explore the delicate skin.

The younger boy felt how Atobe's advances had started to affect him and his body was reacting to them. Ootori's face flushed, he didn't want Atobe to know that he was getting turned on just because Atobe was kissing him on other places than on his lips. But judging from the way they were pressed together, Ootori doubted it took long before Atobe noticed it himself.

Ootori tried to think of the most turn offing things he could imagine, but every time he tried Atobe would press lips against some part of his chest that would blow his mind off from all other thoughts and Ootori would have to start from scratch again.

The younger boy sighed in pleasure, yet annoyed with himself. Didn't Atobe know how much he affected him? Maybe Atobe expected Ootori to last longer than this before starting to feel so turned on.

Ootori would've felt bad if he wasn't too busy feeling amazed over the overwhelming touches Atobe kept performing on his body. How could the captain know just how much pressure to add to make him feel good when this was the first time they had ever been this intimate together?

Ootori didn't really bother to think about it for so long. His body had already started to turn against him and now he was starting to want more. So when Atobe finally removed the shirt he was wearing and ran caressing hands all over his naked chest, Ootori didn't object.

Atobe smiled down at his little prey. The further Ootori allowed him to go, the more Atobe was twirling the junior around his finger.

Atobe also knew that deep down inside Ootori wanted to sleep with him. To Ootori sex was an act of love and they had never experienced it before, when other guys had experienced it together with Atobe. In other words there were others who knew Atobe better than Ootori did, and the younger boy wanted to know everything there was to know about Atobe.

Also Ootori would want Atobe to know everything there was to know about him, to which Atobe had no objections at the moment.

Atobe moved his hands further down, one landing on Ootori's thigh and the other one started to work to get Ootori's belt undone. The younger boy's breath hitched as he succeeded in leading the belt out of the school uniform and drop it somewhere behind him on the floor.

Atobe glanced at the other boy for a while. "Would you like me to stop?"

Ootori blushed, but found himself shaking his head in a reply. He was immediately rewarded by Atobe's relieved face and the captain proceeded in undoing Ootori's pants just as slowly as he had gotten rid of the belt.

Ootori felt his stomach hurt in excitement. He reminded himself that Atobe indeed was used to moving faster, and he heard his pants hit the floor somewhere behind them.

Atobe covered his mouth over Ootori's to calm the younger boy down a little. To his surprise he felt Ootori's hands carefully lift up on his shirt and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Ootori must feel awkward being the less clothed one, but Atobe hadn't wanted to undress before he knew Ootori wouldn't resist him anymore.

Atobe helped Ootori remove his shirt and kissed the other boy briefly, before starting to move his mouth from Ootori's lips to the chin, next to the neck, down the muscular chest until he finally reached one pair of underwear.

Ootori held his breath as Atobe's hand playfully jerked the last piece of clothing he wore off his body and threw it to the floor somewhere. Ootori was unsure what Atobe was going to do next, when the captain closed his mouth around Ootori's member.

The captain watched amused how Ootori pushed his whole upper body up from the bed as he continued to take him fully into his mouth. Ootori's breathing had become unsteady, but the boy was still trying to be as quiet as possible. Atobe wouldn't let him, and he started to please the younger boy with his tongue as well.

Ootori could no longer hold back all the sounds that were gathering up inside of him and his face flushed like Atobe had never seen it do before. The captain smirked for himself. He loved virgins. It was always so much fun to teach them the pleasures their bodies could offer them.

The same went for straight guys. Atobe was certain he could turn almost any straight guy he slept with into gay. They never knew either the pleasures they could find from sleeping with another guy. In a way they too were just like virgins and Atobe was always determined to live up to the saying that only a man knows how to please another man.

Ootori had grabbed a hold on the sheets and with the power the younger boy had inside of himself he was threatening to rip them apart. That didn't make Atobe slow down in the least though, and the captain didn't withdraw before he was close to pushing Ootori over the edge.

Ootori was still seeing stars in front of his eyes when Atobe got up from the bed and to the small table next to it. Sitting down again he felt Ootori look inquiringly at what he had brought along with him to bed.

"Are you alright?" Atobe asked, but it sounded more like he would've said: Are you alright with this?

Ootori tried not to gaze the condom and the lube Atobe had in his hands and focused instead on the captain's eyes.

"Yes…" Ootori hated how doubtful he sounded, but he couldn't shake the question of how long had Atobe been prepared to sleep with him and had all those stuff in the drawer next to the bed? Well, Atobe was experienced so maybe he had had stuff like that there ever since the first time he had gone to bed with someone.

Ootori didn't know how right he was in that last case. Atobe was always ready for visitors.

After Atobe had prepared himself, the older boy sat down between Ootori's still slightly parted legs.

"Don't look so shocked." Atobe said playfully and kissed Ootori's lips once, while positioning himself in front of the boy. "I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day properly." he smiled and slowly pushed inside the younger boy. He could feel Ootori's body tense up under his.

The junior fought hard to relax and succeeded in opening his eyes to stare into Atobe's. Those innocent brown eyes gazing into his just gave the whole event something extra…

That's why Atobe loved sleeping with various people. There was always a new sensation that every new person could bring forth during sex with him.

Ootori's breathing was still quite heavy but Atobe noted how the boy was otherwise starting to adjust to this feeling of Atobe being inside of him.

However before Atobe could decide to pick up the speed a little Ootori spoke out, his voice was breathless but there was a sign of happiness behind it.

"I-it's my birthday as well."

Atobe was slightly taken aback and he paused in his actions for a second. For some reason he felt a sting of guilt go through him, since he was playing such a dirty game on the other boy's birthday no less, but the captain quickly got a hold on himself.

"Well, happy birthday then too." he smiled and leaned in to kiss the younger boy as tenderly as he could. And boy was Atobe skilled enough in that area as well. His kiss left the junior practically panting for air and falling in love with him even more than before. Ootori's face was a total scarlet by now, but the boy still managed to smile. That amazed Atobe a little.

It was amazing how much faith Ootori could have in people. Atobe hadn't been his "boyfriend" for longer than a month, but the younger boy already trusted him with his life.

Atobe continued to move and was glad see Ootori's expression lacking the look of pain it had previously worn.

Ootori was also glad. He was glad to find that Atobe had been right about the pain and that Oshitari and Gakuto indeed must've been doing something wrong instead. The situation now allowed Ootori to be able to enjoy this first time his lover made love to him.

Atobe's breath tickled against his skin and the captain leaned down every once in a while to catch his lips in a heated kiss. Ootori silently wondered why people thought so negatively about gay relationships when so far all Atobe had provided him with was happiness.

He never knew two people could feel so connected. It was as if they truly were off one body and Ootori didn't want to be separated from Atobe, but he didn't get to think about that for much longer as Atobe pushed them both to relief.

Ootori didn't remember feeling this worn out in a long time and Atobe slowly lied down next to him, a smile on his lips. Atobe jerked as he felt Ootori place an arm around him and move in closer to snuggle with him, but he let the younger boy do as he wanted anyway and just returned the hug.

"I love you, Atobe." Ootori mumbled and placed his head to rest on the captain's chest.

Atobe remained silent. This was the first time a guy had confessed his love for him after sleeping with him, they usually only confessed that they had loved what he had done to them. Then again it was so like Ootori to want to confess a love since they had just made love.

The captain ran his fingers through Ootori's hair once and placed a kiss on the forehead. That was all the reply Ootori seemed to need and the boy gave a pleased sound, ready to let sleep take over him.

Atobe stayed awake for a while longer and when the morning light hit them through the open curtains, Atobe was also the first one to wake up to it. The bright light made him open his eyes and gaze upon the figure sleeping in his arms.

Ootori looked as innocent sleeping as he did awake.

The captain propped himself up on the pillows, his eyes still continuing to watch the younger boy. He would have to get rid off the boy now. He would have to say goodbye once Ootori woke up. It wasn't in his style to let boys linger around him for very long after he had used them.

Besides he didn't believe in love. It was more than obvious that Ootori did. Atobe knew he couldn't give Ootori the love the boy deserved even if he would've wanted to. He mastered loving only between the sheets.

Atobe looked at the eyelids. The look upon the junior's face was so peaceful. He wondered how Ootori would react when he told the boy the truth. His instinct told him Ootori would be the type to first deny the new information, then when finally accepting it get heartbroken and maybe fall apart and cry.

Ootori's eyelids blinked and Atobe realized the younger boy was waking up. A moment later Ootori opened two lazy brown eyes that were directed towards him.

"Good morning." Ootori mumbled with a smile and brought a hand up to rub one of his eyes.

"Morning." Atobe replied. He watched as Ootori gave a small yawn and carefully rolled off of his captain.

"Choutarou…" Atobe started and Ootori's smile grew wider at the sound of his name on Atobe's lips. Atobe hesitated and Ootori tried to sit up, a visible pain going through his body immediately. The younger boy quickly smiled to hide his discomfort and to not make Atobe worried.

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"Would…you like some breakfast?" Atobe then asked instead and Ootori's smile widened.

"Sure." the junior sounded thankful and tried to get up, when Atobe stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll order some up here." the captain said and Ootori gave out a small blush. Atobe slowly removed his hand from the younger boy and got up to find his butler. He could let Ootori stay for breakfast at least. The boy must be hungry after last night. That was all.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: I want to go and hide somewhere where I can blush my cheeks off…Hopefully I haven't traumatized someone with my _interesting_ ways of describing AtobeOotori-pair, especially since they'd make a lovely couple.


	9. I don't know how

A/N notes: Yes, I just had to snatch that part from Glay's song! I love it! And thank you again for the feedback! It shouldn't take me so long to get the next chapter out, I am far from finishing this story yet, so please bear with me!

Chapter 9: I don't know how to love don't ask me why

Ootori couldn't concentrate in class at all. His mind kept wandering back to what had happened last night at Atobe's place.

If somebody had told Ootori in the beginning of the school year that he would start dating his captain and end up in bed with that very man, Ootori would've denied that possibility. He would never have believed it.

Now, that he had actually done it his thoughts were different. Ootori was different now. He still felt like he was supposed to feel guilty and disgusted with himself for some reason, but he wasn't. The only thing that troubled his mind at the moment was still how to break the news for his parents that he was dating another boy.

But right now, Ootori couldn't even be bothered by that. He was simply put in heaven.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"So I guess you won our bet." Oshitari said, standing in the doorway to Atobe's class and signaling for the captain to come out and join him during recess.

Atobe followed Oshitari to a quiet place in the hall.

"So _I_ guess you're going to have to spend one sexless week with your little wife." Atobe replied, as they stopped by a window.

"I guess so." Oshitari pressed on a miserable smile. "But it was worth it, seeing you chase after Ootori. How did he take it by the way?"

"How did he take what?" Atobe asked and Oshitari moved in closer to where he was standing.

"You know, the 'break up', when you dumped him this morning. Do you think he will come to practice today?"

Atobe paused for a while. "I haven't told him anything yet."

Oshitari quirked his eyebrows and fixed the glasses on his nose.

"I just thought since he's a regular I'd better let him have a day or two in between before I tell him." Atobe explained.

"Mmm, and he is so sweet too." Oshitari's voice let out how amused he was.

"…What?" Atobe shot him an eye.

"Nothing. It's just that you so seldom let anyone stick around long after you've gotten what you wanted."

"What are you implying?" Atobe asked. "You know Ootori was different." the captain said and looked out through the window. "He was the biggest challenge so far."

"And the biggest victory." Oshitari added and Atobe gave a nod. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I have a couple of ideas. Of course he might just come back and demand a better explanation…" Atobe sighed.

"He definitely seems like the type to do so. He doesn't seem to be the type to give up on a person before getting a damn good reason to do so." Oshitari agreed. "Well, we better get back to our classes. The recess is soon over."

"I'll see you at practice then." Atobe said.

"Yup, later." Oshitari waved over his shoulder.

Atobe walked back to his class and sat down. He stared blankly at the board in front of him.

Telling Ootori the truth would probably qualify for a damn good reason for Ootori to give up on him, but maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe he could avoid having to resort to that and get rid off the boy in some other way.

_Gentler_ way.

Where was Ootori's weak spot? Where was the boy vulnerable? His family. His religion. Atobe could easily turn a conversation over to his favor. He could tell Ootori that it was in both of their best interests to stop dating.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to date someone from the team after all. But on the other hand Atobe would leave in a couple of months anyway. It wouldn't be an issue for him then anymore.

He would just let Ootori believe they were lovers for just a day or two more, and then he would give him up.

But a day or two became the rest of the week and on the next Monday Atobe had made up his mind to go through with it already.

He hadn't really touched the other boy during that week, explaining to Ootori that he didn't want to hurt him and that the younger boy must still be sore etc. Ootori had seemed rather eager to be close to Atobe, of course being the natural response from a virgin…or a recently become non-virgin.

They did say that sometimes the second time could be even more exciting than the first, but Atobe wasn't going to test that theory with Ootori. He regularly didn't sleep with one guy twice, unless he was really in the mood that night.

Right now Atobe was seated on Ootori's bed and the younger boy had just returned to the room with some juice and crackers.

"I hope these are good, it's all I could find in the kitchen." Ootori smiled and sat down next to Atobe.

"They're fine." Atobe replied. "You didn't have to."

"I don't mind." Ootori smiled at him. "And my mom insisted I serve you something when you come over, I just hope she was still talking about the snacks…" Ootori murmured, placing a soft kiss on Atobe's cheek.

Noticing the distant feeling he got from Atobe when the captain didn't respond to him in any way, Ootori slowly backed away. "I'm sorry, is there something wrong?"

Atobe glanced at him quickly. "What makes you say that?"

Ootori blushed. "Well…you just…" don't hold me anymore, don't kiss me, don't seem to want to sleep with me a second time…we haven't seen each other so much this week like we used to before. "...You seem so thoughtful. Is there something on your mind?"

Atobe's gaze hit the carpet and Ootori noticed how the captain was clenching his glass tightly. He had never seen Atobe like this before. Something was clearly bothering him. Ootori feared the worst, naturally thinking he had caused Atobe to feel bad for some reason.

"You're right, something is wrong." Atobe finally spoke and Ootori felt his heart jump up into his throat.

"Wha…what is it?" the junior tried to sound somewhat normal. Atobe laid his eyes upon him.

"You were right all along." the captain said. "I can't hide."

The older boy let Ootori process the information for a while, seeing from the look upon Ootori's face when the boy had understood what he was talking about.

Atobe continued. "I'm sorry, I thought I could. Dating guys just seems too natural for me, so it's strange to suddenly have to hide it and to constantly have to remember that other people see it as wrong."

"You…said that you didn't mind, that it was no one else's business what we were doing." Ootori said confused. "What made you change your mind?"

"I realized how my relationship with you affected your tennis. I never wanted that. This was putting way too much stress upon you too and you shouldn't have to hide either, it will sooner or later kill you too." Atobe replied.

Ootori's head fell and he was now the one staring at the carpet. 'Kill me _too_?' At what point had their relationship taken such a turn? How come he hadn't noticed? Had he done something to displease his boyfriend?

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Atobe said and placed the glass down on the bed table and got up.

Ootori just sat there dumbfounded. In the background he heard Atobe open and close the door to his room and head towards the front door.

Ootori couldn't believe what had just happened, parts of him were seriously questioning if this was really happening at all or if he was having a nightmare or something.

Grabbing a hold on himself Ootori flew up from the bed, slamming his glass next to Atobe's and making a bee-line after the captain. Atobe wasn't inside the house anymore and Ootori didn't even bother telling his mother he was leaving, he just jumped into his shoes and scooted out the door.

"Atobe!" Atobe stopped, hearing Ootori's voice call after him. He was surprised that Ootori had followed him, he thought he had left the boy pretty confused.

Ootori stopped and panted for air in front of the other boy. "Was…was it me? Was… Did…I do…something?"

"Something?" Atobe pretended to not know what the younger boy was talking about and Ootori probably would've blushed if he hadn't been so flushed after running already.

"Did I do something wrong…back then?" Ootori then asked.

"No, of course not. You were fine." Atobe replied. "I told you already, this isn't working out. We'll only end up hurting each other."

"But you said that if you don't take a chance you'll never know!" Ootori protested. "How can you know now that it won't work out? I… I was going to tell my parents… someday, soon, when we-"

"Ootori, stop." Atobe's voice interrupted him and Ootori froze. Had Atobe just called him by his last name again?

Atobe sighed. The boy was stubborn. He guessed he would just have to use a more effective way next.

"I took a chance, because I thought that you could be a person I could fall in love and be happy with." he then explained and saw how Ootori's eyes were already glimmeringly wet. "I was wrong. I am not in love with you."

Ootori's face fell. "Oh." he mumbled and Atobe just watched him.

"I never told you I was in love with you either…" Atobe then added.

Ootori couldn't even bring himself to nod. Atobe indeed had never said such a thing, he had only hinted at a possible love between them. Ootori had just gotten so into the thought and believed the captain could actually have fallen for him at some point.

When Ootori this time didn't respond, Atobe slowly turned around and started to walk away.

"I am in love…" Ootori mumbled after the older boy, aware that Atobe probably couldn't hear him. Ootori couldn't move. He had failed to solve their problems and now he was losing Atobe. Perhaps it wasn't too late to fix things after all. Perhaps all Atobe needed was a little space or a little time.

A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe was surprised to see Ootori at practice the next day. He had been so sure that the younger boy would skip it after what had happened yesterday.

"Well, well, Atobe. It's been a week since the bet was decided and he is still in the picture." Oshitari's teasing voice came from behind him and Atobe turned to give the tensai a look.

"No, he's not." he corrected. "I dumped him yesterday."

Oshitari looked surprised. "Really? What a brave little kitten then, he showed up for practice and everything. Most guys you dump don't."

"It surprised me too, but the same goes for the ones you dump."

"Dump_ed_." Oshitari corrected him back. "I think you said something yourself about me having a wife nowadays."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah."

Oshitari chuckled. "You didn't tell him about the bet, did you?"

Atobe threw the tensai another look.

"I thought so." Oshitari smirked and laid an arm around Atobe's shoulder. "That boy really turned you soft."

"I wouldn't say that." Atobe shot back with a grin.

"I meant that you usually want the guys you've conquered to know that they've been conquered. But Ootori, you let him go easily, didn't you?"

Atobe didn't reply. He was certain that the 'Ootori was my biggest challenge and is my team mate'-excuse wasn't going to work on Oshitari again.

Atobe's silence told Oshitari all he needed to know. "Why don't you just admit it then?"

The tensai was rewarded with another death glare from the captain. "Admit what?"

"That you have feelings for him." Oshitari replied and Atobe pushed the taller boy off.

"There is nothing to admit-"

"Then tell him he was just another bet." Oshitari smirked.

"Hey, is that guy new here?" Atobe then changed the subject, nodding towards a guy who looked like he was either a junior or a senior.

"Yeah, I think coach let him transfer to our club from the volleyball club." Oshitari answered.

"As the captain, I think it's my duty to welcome him." Atobe smiled to Oshitari and the tensai mirrored the expression.

"I guess so. He never did get a chance to meet you properly before landing on this team." Oshitari agreed and Atobe trailed off towards said player.

Ootori lifted his head from where he had been stretching. Atobe seemed to be moving over to talk with the new guy in the club, but there was something about Atobe's behaviour that caught Ootori's eyes. The captain looked like he was _flirting_ with the new guy.

A few minutes passed before Atobe and the new guy were heading off towards the locker room. It was in the middle of practice and nobody else was in the said room. Ootori knew it wasn't really any of his business, but he couldn't help leaving practice to confront Atobe about what he was doing.

"Atobe!" Atobe stopped in the doorway and turned to face Ootori.

There was definitely something new about Atobe's behaviour: the tone in his voice, his attitude and those sharp blue-grey eyes weren't gazing upon Ootori with the same warmth anymore.

"Ootori." Atobe tried not to let his annoyance show. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I…" Ootori looked past him at the guy waiting inside the locker room. "What's going on?"

Atobe tried not to let the groan escape his lips. Hadn't Ootori understood their situation by now? "Well, _talk_ later." the captain said to the new member and the boy walked past him and Ootori out of the locker room to continue on his training.

"Okay, look. I am not your boyfriend or your partner." Atobe's voice was stern as he locked eyes with Ootori. "We are not together anymore, I don't have to tell you what or who I am doing."

His whole appearance made Ootori jerk back, scared he might have offended his captain. "Atobe, no matter what the problem is I rather that we'd try to solve it than just run away from it…-" Ootori tried to console, in the background Atobe could see Oshitari watching them amused from the courts obviously enjoying his discomfort.

"Don't you get it, _Choutarou _?" Atobe snapped and his voice made Ootori forget what he had been about to say next. "We are not on a break and we are not gonna fix things. It's over."

Ootori's eyes widened slightly, threatening to soon do the same teary eyed puppy routine like yesterday.

"You don't even know me. I am not what I've pretended to be." Atobe continued.

"Bu-but I'd like to. If you gave me a chance…" Ootori said in not much louder than a whisper.

Atobe sighed. "Would you really like to know who I am?"

Ootori nodded.

The captain leaned in and kissed him roughly. Ootori was taken aback and almost stumbled and fell when Atobe pulled him inside the locker room and slammed the door shut behind them.

Atobe broke the kiss as abruptly as he had started it, with Ootori hanging onto him for support. "I played you. You were all just a bet. If I slept with you before Valentine's Day was over, then I would win a bet."

Ootori's eyes widened and he pushed himself apart from his captain. "What? I… I don't believe you!"

"I knew you wouldn't agree to go to bed with me just like that so I started to date you instead." Atobe continued. "I made you think we were so in love so that you would trust me and maybe fall in love with me."

"That… No, that doesn't make any sense. Atobe, what's wrong with you-"

Atobe gave a sigh. "All I wanted was to sleep with you. Everything I did, pretended to be, was all to get you into bed."

Ootori shook his head. "No… Why would a person put all his energy into doing something like that?"

"You seem to underestimate the amount of guys who would." Atobe said. "You see, I could only benefit from having sex with you so I was highly motivated to make it happen."

"I…I don't understand."

"I was challenged into a bet over you. If I got you into bed then I'd win, if not I'd lose." Atobe repeated and Ootori shook his head again.

"I don't believe you." Ootori spit out. "You were totally different with me back then. You couldn't have pretended to be someone else for over a month just because of some stupid bet!"

"It's the truth." Atobe said in a sigh. "Ask Oshitari, he's the one who challenged me."

'Oshitari-senpai?'

"Hell, you could even ask Shishido, I bet he had a feeling of what was going on too."

'Shishido-san?' Ootori was confused. He wasn't sure what Atobe meant by that. On the other hand, he couldn't really process anything Atobe was saying right now.

There was a short silence, during which Ootori tried to make some sense out of what he was hearing and Atobe wondered if he would have to convince the younger boy with some other fun facts or if the boy was ready to give up on him already.

"Why?" Ootori then finally whispered.

Atobe didn't answer. It had all just been a game, that's why.

"How could you? I'm not the only one you've hurt, am I? I didn't want to believe what Shishido-san told me about you was true!" Ootori suddenly remembered Shishido warning him in the beginning of their relationship. The pieces were finally starting to fall together, but he was partly still refusing to see the truth about this person who just a week ago had been his first boyfriend and lover.

"So it was Shishido then." Atobe only replied, calmly. "Thought so."

"Eh?" Ootori was shocked how Atobe could be so carefree right now. "Don't you have any shame? How can you just treat people like that?"

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that most of the guys I sleep with are perfectly aware of the fact that I'm not interested in dating them. Including this new guy I was going to welcome over to the team when you interfered."

Ootori was totally speechless. How could his captain just be like that?

Tears of anger and hurt were starting to slowly run down from his eyes, and he was biting his lip so hard in order not to form any more tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Atobe.

"You used me." he uttered slowly.

"That's how the world works, I taught you a valuable lesson. If you're smart the next time you'll be able to see it coming and turn it to your advantage." Atobe replied and headed for the door.

"That's not how the world works!" Ootori protested. "Selfish behavior does not guarantee a good future with the people who care about you! The world does not work without love!"

Atobe stopped in his tracks. "I don't believe in love." he stated coldly. Gods, how he hated that word. "Don't come looking for me again." he threw a look over his shoulder. "I don't make it a habit to sleep with a guy I've already had once."

The captain jerked the door open and let it slam shut behind him, leaving Ootori staring at the door with his mouth practically hanging open. The junior snapped himself back to earth and without wasting any more time he snatched his tennis bag and headed out the door as well, leaving practice.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: _May;_ I got a head start and have started to run already!


	10. A new bet

A/N notes: If my "plot" works out as I've planned it now, there will be around four chapters more. Thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing and letting me know what you think so far :D

I'm sorry for torturing Ootori so much, please don't hate Atobe for it ;D

And May, I am relieved to hear that…I think XD

Chapter 10: A new bet

Ootori hadn't been to practice today. It was the first practice session the younger boy had ever skipped. Shishido had ended up spending time with Oshitari and Gakuto, who had behaved rather strangely today (due to a sexless week) and Atobe again had seemed to be lost into his thoughts, which also qualified for strange behavior in Shishido's books.

Shishido decided there was definitely something going on.

Atobe hadn't even noticed him leaving practice a little earlier to go and look for Ootori. That reason alone made Shishido fear the worst.

After walking over to the Ootori household and knocking on the door, Shishido had to wait a couple of long minutes for an answer.

"Shishido-san." Ootori finally greeted him, looking a bit surprised to see him.

"Hey Choutarou. Can I come in?"

Ootori only nodded and stepped aside, allowing the older boy to enter.

"I'm alone right now." the junior said and led him into the living room.

"Mmm…and you seem to have been home for a while now. How come you weren't at practice today?"

"I…wasn't feeling so well." They sat down on the couch.

"Really?" Shishido asked suspiciously and Ootori nodded a couple of times.

The junior sure looked like a wreck, but Shishido doubted he was suffering from a flu or fever. Shishido only waited for his fears to be confirmed.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" the older boy pressed on, but Ootori only shook his head. Shishido gave a sigh. "It's Atobe, isn't it?"

Ootori's head flew up, the look upon his face confessed it all.

"I see..."

Ootori let himself sink into the couch. "He…told me he didn't want to continue seeing me anymore. It's over, he just wanted to…"

"It's alright, Choutarou."

Ootori shook his head. "No, it's not alright…"

"Choutarou."

"I…" Ootori doubted. "I slept with him."

"I know."

"Huh?" Ootori lifted his head and met his eyes, and Shishido regretted saying that out loud. An embarrassed blush made its way onto the junior's cheeks.

"I mean I could guess that you two had…" Shishido's voice died and Ootori's head sunk again, not wanting to look him in the eyes anymore.

There was a short moment of silence before Shishido spoke again, "Well you know, I doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Ootori asked.

"I mean stuff like that happens, _especially_ around Atobe…"

Ootori eyed his senpai in disbelief. What did Shishido mean by that? "How can you say it doesn't matter? Of course it matters!"

Did Shishido try to deny the fact that Ootori had been such an easy prey? Ootori didn't want Shishido to pity him or tell him lies to make the reality more bearable for him.

"Choutarou, it happens. It wasn't your fault. Atobe has a way to…" Shishido's voice died out and Ootori looked at him confused.

Did Shishido hate him now?

This was one of the things Ootori had been afraid of the most: to tell Shishido what had happened between them. Shishido had resented the thought of them dating from the beginning and even told Ootori to think twice, but Ootori had followed his heart and now he had to face Shishido in all his stupidity. He had no right to cry over this in front of Shishido.

Shishido coughed and continued. "…to get what he wants, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Ootori mumbled. He felt so stupid.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Shishido said and caught Ootori's gaze. "If it was then practically the whole school's male population would have to live in shame."

Ootori was silent for a while. Atobe really was a player then. He really hadn't been the only one Atobe had played.

"Myself included." Shishido then confessed.

Ootori looked at his senpai confused. "You mean you've…?"

Shishido nodded. "I've slept with him too."

Ootori didn't know what to say. Had Atobe done the same dirty trick on his doubles partner? How many had had to taste Atobe's games? If Ootori had been the only one to be hurt like this by his captain, then it still would've been alright but if others had also been fooled by Atobe… Ootori felt like just another face in the crowd. He really hadn't meant anything to the captain. He had been just another trick.

"But it wasn't like with you." Shishido hurried to add. "I never believed any of the stuff he said, actually he never made me any promises…"

"Then…um, how did he…?" Ootori asked. How did he get to Shishido if Shishido knew all along what Atobe was all about? "I mean, why did you sleep with him?"

"Because I wanted to. I wanted him." Shishido answered. "It was just another day after practice. We had stayed later and… Well, one thing led to another. I was very aware of his reputation by then."

Ootori looked down. "Then why didn't you tell me about him? I mean, you tried but…you changed your story completely…"

Shishido sighed. "What I told you at first was the truth, but I didn't exactly lie the second time either. Atobe might pull some really dirty tricks on guys in order to get them into bed, but there is more to him than that."

Ootori met his eyes again. Those chocolate brown eyes were still filled with un-shed tears.

"Maybe you saw a glimpse of the real Atobe at some point there, when he had unconsciously let his guard down." Shishido continued, trying to make those eyes to stop looking at him like that. It hurt him to see Ootori so wounded. "No one's ever spent so much time 'dating' him like you did."

"That's because he knew I wouldn't sleep with him unless I was sure that he cared for me." Ootori muttered. He hated himself for ignoring the signs that had been there from the beginning. He hated himself for not listening to Shishido's warnings and listening to his heart instead. Sometimes sense was the better option, but he had ignored it all because he didn't want to believe that Atobe could be using him.

"I'm sorry." Shishido said and brought Ootori back to earth. "I should've said something more."

"He told you not to, didn't he?" Ootori was almost afraid to ask.

'Told' wasn't the word Shishido would've used 'blackmailed' had suited better, but Shishido decided Ootori had had enough sorrows to deal with already and didn't need to worry about him too.

"Ah. He told me not to." Shishido replied and Ootori let his head sink once more, hating the fact that he had been right about it. He was slowly starting to learn the true nature of Atobe Keigo.

"I figured as much…" Ootori mumbled. "He turned against you as well because of me."

Shishido moved in a little closer, one hand running down the younger boy's face to his chin and tilting the head up so that their eyes locked.

"That's how he is. He has done it before, he will do it again. He will use anyone and anything to achieve what he wants." Shishido said. "You had nothing to do with it."

Ootori shot him a sad smile. "I'm the one he wanted."

Shishido sat up straight. "But it still doesn't make it your fault." he insisted and Ootori gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you, Shishido-san." the junior said and Shishido just gave a nod before standing up from the couch.

"Now what do you say if we'll surprise them all by playing the best doubles match tomorrow at practice?" the senior suggested and Ootori's small smile widened a little.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Atobe didn't even notice Shishido taking off after we had talked with him." Oshitari said as he opened the door to his home and let Gakuto in. "I've never seen Atobe spacing out before."

"Mmm, it would be fun to torment Atobe about it, but I don't want to run laps again." Gakuto replied and jumped out of his shoes.

Oshitari was heading towards the kitchen.

"Um, Yuushi?" the redhead asked and his boyfriend stopped. "I'll be just a sec, okay? I forgot…there is something I have to do…"

Oshitari looked after his boyfriend, who disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him. He wondered what Gakuto was being so secretive about?

After ten minutes when Gakuto still hadn't returned, Oshitari made his way towards his room to see if his boyfriend needed help with anything. Oshitari knew Gakuto, the boy would never come and directly ask for help, but he wouldn't turn his help down either.

"Gakuto?" Oshitari murmured, knocking on the door before entering. "Is everything…-"

Oshitari forgot what he was going to say next at the sight of his boyfriend on his bed.

"Yuushi..?" Gakuto asked where he sat dressed in a girl's uniform from their school.

"Gakuto…What is this all about?" Oshitari said, still pretty stunned. This was the first time Gakuto had dressed up or done anything especially for him… And let's face it, his boyfriend looked gorgeous!

Gakuto lowered his head a little to hide a blush. He wasn't good at this emotional crap. "I just thought that since we had a break from…Just that maybe we needed something different to spice up our sex life."

"A break?" Oshitari asked, confused at first but then starting to realize that Gakuto was talking about that week he had been forbidden to touch Gakuto. Oshitari smirked. Why not play a little further on this? "I'm not sure what you mean, Gakuto. A break from what? What break are you talking about?"

Gakuto squirmed where he sat, much to Oshitari's amusement. "That…week, when we had a break from sex. I just thought that maybe you had…grown tired of me."

Oshitari sat down in front of his boyfriend on the bed. "Now why would I do that?"

Gakuto shrugged. "I don't know. I came onto you, but you never wanted to…" the redhead shifted position awkwardly. "I thought that maybe you were missing the time when you were a player like Atobe."

"I think it seems like Atobe is also growing tired of being a player like that." Oshitari laughed. "Why would I want to return to that?"

"Because you'd get to be free again and get to have anyone you want?" Gakuto let his head drop. "Perhaps if you felt that the thrill between us was gone…"

Oshitari couldn't take it anymore. His boyfriend was just too cute trying to answer to his questions without letting him see how much Gakuto really cared for him. The taller third year wrapped an arm around the smaller one and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, you know that?"

Gakuto blushed. "I-I was just saying that if this thing is killing you, then I understand how you'd want to be single again…"

Oshitari's amused smile only widened. "Well, I don't have any desires for letting you go."

Gakuto couldn't help smiling, much to his annoyance, and doubted for a while before asking, "Then why? Why didn't you, I mean why didn't we…-"

It was now Oshitari's turn to confess. "Well, I sort of lost a bet against Atobe."

"…What?"

"I lost a bet." Oshitari repeated. "I made a bet with Atobe, if he scored with Ootori before Valentine's Day was over I would lose. He scored. My penalty was a sexless week with you."

"Oh." Gakuto said, suddenly feeling very stupid in his outfit. "…You bet on our sex life!"

"Yes…" Oshitari admitted. "And I wasn't allowed to tell you about it either."

Gakuto felt like hitting his head against something. He should've known he meant more to Oshitari than just another swing. He should've known that Oshitari, Gakuto blushed again, truly loved him.

Gakuto suddenly felt Oshitari's hands travel up his thighs under his skirt. "Now we have time to make up for…" the tensai's deep voice spoke into his ear and sent shivers all over his body.

Soon enough all other thoughts were gone.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"You look dead tired." Atobe pointed out as Oshitari stopped by his side in the corridor.

"Good morning to you too." Oshitari smiled, but indeed looked a little tired. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than you, I bet." Atobe replied and Oshitari gave a small chuckle.

"I guess I should thank you for that. My sexless week ended up causing Gakuto to think that there was something wrong with our relationship and as a result I got both confessions from him and a night to never forget." Oshitari said and dropped his bag onto the floor. "But since you said you've slept better than me, I take it that you went to bed alone last night."

"Your point being?" Atobe asked and Oshitari lifted his hands up.

"No point, just wondering how come you haven't slept with another guy since Ootori?"

"Well let me refresh your memory and tell you that I was on my way to welcome the new guy to the team when Ootori interrupted me."

"Mmmm, I do recall that." Oshitari said. "But refresh my memory again and remind me: when did you sleep with that guy after that? I mean, you had plenty of chances after Ootori had stopped harassing you. I can't seem to recall seeing you with him more than that one time…"

Atobe grunted, knowing Oshitari had taken this round. "I didn't sleep with him." he muttered.

"Ah, that's how I remembered it." Oshitari showed a victorious smirk. "So, if you feel nothing for Ootori and you had all the chances in the world to nail that new guy…Tell me, why didn't you?" Oshitari pressed on further. Atobe could tell how much Oshitari was enjoying himself and it was way too early for that.

But Atobe knew if he didn't answer now, the tensai would win. If he answered and lied, the tensai would win because Oshitari knew him better than that. If he answered and told the truth…the tensai would win, although Atobe didn't understand either why he hadn't picked up that guy then later on.

Atobe sighed. "The truth to be told, I don't know the answer to that question myself."

A warm smile grew on Oshitari's face and the tensai sneaked an arm around the captain's neck. "It's alright. You can be a player even if you've got a wife."

Atobe shot the taller boy a glare.

"I am, after all." Oshitari smirked. "You've only narrowed your games down to one person, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. That person might keep you on your toes."

Atobe eyed the taller boy as if he didn't understand a single word the tensai tried to say.

"There are certain things you can only experience when you know another person thoroughly."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stick to the second best things then…" Atobe replied grumpily.

"Hmmm, tell you what." Oshitari leaned in closer to the captain. "Let's make another bet. If you win I will stop putting you through all this torture about Ootori, and if I win…you won't sleep with another guy except for Ootori before you graduate."

Atobe broke free from Oshitari's arms. "I don't sleep with someone more than once and you know it."

"I know, that's the whole point." Oshitari grinned. "You were really mean to me on the last bet, I want my revenge."

Atobe sighed. "Alright, your terms sound okay. What are we going to bet on?"

Oshitari moved in closer again. "On Ootori of course. I'm telling you the boy loves you and you have feelings for him, but if you want to prove me wrong then fix him up with someone else."

Atobe eyed the tensai. "Do you want me to play matchmaker?"

"You can give up right now if you don't feel you're up for the challenge." Oshitari teased. "I mean, if you give up then you can only sleep with Ootori for the rest of your third year, that is if he still let's you anywhere near him."

Blue-grey eyes narrowed. "You're on, but I get to choose the other guy."

Oshitari shrugged. "Sure, but you don't get to pair him up with anyone else or you'll lose."

"Then I choose Shishido." Atobe said and Oshitari grabbed Atobe's hand and shook it.

"We don't have a dead line, except for graduation, and you are not allowed to sleep with anyone else besides Ootori before you've completed the task."

Atobe tightened his grip on Oshitari's hand before letting it go.

This was good. If Atobe got Ootori paired up with Shishido he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. He was then free to fuck around and go back to his schemes and games, plus Oshitari would just have to keep his mouth shut over the fact that he knew that Atobe had somewhere along the road developed feelings for Ootori.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Hopefully I didn't make Atobe, um, un-Atobe-ish there…And ha-ha, yes, another bet XD I'm a bet-whore!


	11. Stop loving me

A/N notes: Thank you for reading and thank you for your lovely feedback! I am in awe! So much in awe that I actually feel pretty speechless (for once!) ;D So I'll just let you get onto the chapter!

Short note: Yes, I do have a thing for cute and pretty boys cross-dressed especially in their schools' girls' uniforms :D Fuji, Gakuto… Aww, lucky Tezuka and Oshitari! XD

Chapter 11: Stop loving me

Atobe eyed the tennis practice on the courts. He hadn't seen Ootori move so well in a long time. The junior seemed to be in a good form and Atobe was kind of relieved to see that Ootori was doing better.

For the sake of his tennis, of course! Ootori was valuable to the team.

Ootori and Shishido won the doubles match against Oshitari and Gakuto. The pair seemed determined to play their best and won also quite easily, but on the other hand Oshitari and Gakuto did seem a little worn out…

Atobe let his thoughts drift from tennis to other subjects. He didn't understand how Oshitari could settle for having sex only with the same guy, although the tensai was creative enough to be able to keep such a relationship alive. Not that Atobe wasn't creative enough to be able to do the same if he really wanted to settle for one guy…

Atobe eyed Ootori on the court. The boy was filled with energy it seemed. Ootori served another scud serve hard onto the other side of the court.

Glancing to the side of the court Atobe could see Shishido, Oshitari and Gakuto sitting on the ground drinking from their water bottles. They were having some discussion, but Atobe noted how Shishido kept sending looks at his doubles partner on the court.

Atobe let out a tiny smirk. This shouldn't be too hard. Shishido was obviously still attracted to Ootori. Atobe would win this bet they had placed earlier today as easily as he had won the previous one. And with Ootori dating Shishido and Oshitari not being able to throw comments at him anymore, Atobe could finally get a peace of mind.

Practice ended and Atobe noted how Ootori left the locker room without saying a word to him. He had seen the younger boy stealing looks at him, but Ootori had just silently dressed, said goodbye to his doubles partner and taken off…

…leaving Atobe alone with Shishido.

As soon as the door to the locker room clicked shut Shishido spoke out, much to Atobe's surprise. "It's amazing how you've still gotten him wrapped around your finger."

It seemed as if Shishido had also noticed Ootori's looks at Atobe. Atobe packed his towel down into his bag. Jealousy, the captain noted. Perfect.

He turned to face Shishido and the shorter third year continued talking, "Let's get some things straight, I don't hate you-"

"Why, Shishido, that warms my heart." Atobe mocked. Obviously Ootori's good manners had affected Shishido.

"…_but_ I do occasionally have something against you, your methods." Shishido then continued, sounding more than slightly annoyed. "You left Choutarou practically in pieces. He had never experienced either love or heartache before."

"Mmm, I guess I was his first in those areas as well." Atobe said, knowing fully well that the thought of Atobe and Ootori together could drive Shishido crazy. The shorter third year fisted his hands.

"Dammit, you knew how I felt for him all along and you still went after him!" Shishido snapped.

"Then you should have made a move a little sooner!" Atobe snapped back, surprising Shishido who fell quiet. Atobe rarely lost control no matter what the situation was. The captain let out a big sigh. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Just a minute ago he had been so calm and collected.

"You can only blame yourself that you didn't move on him before I did, before I even laid my eyes upon him. You might've _saved_ him." Atobe then continued, a little calmer this time.

"Che…" Shishido muttered. "You probably would've taken him away from me anyway and then dumped him into the trash. Well, now he knows. I've told him everything, you can't use him again."

"Everything but not about your feelings for him, I bet." Atobe added and Shishido sent him a warning look. "You still left him in the dark about them, didn't you?"

"I told him I was gay, if that's what you mean." Shishido spoke through gritted teeth. "You can't use that against him either."

"Hmm, you know I may have used him but at least now he is all open to homosexuality and knows that you're gay." Atobe commented. "What are you still waiting for? Go and get him."

Shishido gave a short laugh. "And do what? You made sure he would never look upon me as anything more than a friend-"

"Well, I'm sure that after you came out and told him everything that he opened his eyes for that possibility too. If not then I can convince him otherwise, then would you _kindly_ leave me out of your love problems?" Atobe shot back and Shishido hesitated.

"Unfortunately it's not me that he wants." Shishido muttered. "To think that he can still feel for you after everything you did to him. And not to mention after everything he knows you've done to others. He loves you, you know."

Atobe frowned, getting a headache. They were onto his favorite subject again. "People fall in and out of _love_ all the time."

Shishido shook his head. "Not Choutarou, and you know it. He will hang onto you. So thanks for your generous offer to play matchmaker, but I rather see Choutarou happy with someone who could actually make him happy."

"And what makes you think I'd make him happy?" Atobe shot back.

"I don't." Shishido answered. "But he does, so I'll just trust that he knows what he's doing." the other boy said and stepped closer. "Oh, and just so you know, I'll be helping him to get to you if or when the time comes. It's the _least_ I can do."

Atobe bit back a groan as Shishido pushed past him. Somehow this whole session had _backfired_ and Shishido was now threatening to pair him up with Ootori.

At least he had succeeded in bringing Shishido's feelings up to the surface and made the shorter boy give them some thought. Anger was always good. People say a lot of stuff when they're mad that they might want to live to regret later on.

But would this endless circle never end? How many times would Atobe have to hurt Ootori in order to get the younger boy to stop loving him? He guessed he would just have to have yet another talk with his 'ex-boyfriend'. Maybe he could scare Ootori off to find comfort in Shishido's arms.

Atobe couldn't understand what had gotten into Shishido, though. He had thought for sure that Shishido would try to make a move after he was done using Ootori. But no, all of a sudden Shishido was being very understanding and willing to give up the junior back to Atobe, no less.

Atobe silently wondered if Oshitari could have his fingers involved in Shishido's change of mind. He had seen the tensai and his wife hang out with Shishido during club practice… Or was the grumpy third year really giving up on Ootori because he thought it was for the best?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori opened the door to his home and stepped in. Practice today had been hard as usual, but Ootori had still somehow managed to find the strength to afterwards wander around for almost an hour lost in his thoughts.

Ootori sighed and made his way to his room. He wished he wouldn't think about Atobe so much. He wished he could hate the captain because that would make it all a lot easier for him, but he didn't. After everything Ootori found that he was still in love with the older boy and the memories of being with Atobe and believing in his lies wasn't something he regretted anymore.

At least he had lived a time when he had been totally happy and he had gone to bed with the boy responsible for his happiness. It didn't matter so much anymore that Atobe had only been taking advantage of him.

Ootori still cherished the time he had spent with Atobe, even if the captain had just pretended, even if none of it had been real, even if it made him look like such a love sick puppy. Ootori still loved Atobe.

Opening the door to his room, the junior walked in still as deep inside his thoughts as before and dropped off his tennis bag next to the table. Suddenly a voice came from inside his room and almost caused him to jump through the ceiling in surprise.

"Welcome home."

Ootori span around to find his captain lying on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head.

"How was your day?" the older boy continued and Ootori just blinked.

"Atobe…"

Atobe propped himself up to lie on one side. "Your mother let me in. She was just on her way out when I came over, but she was kind enough to show me to your room."

"T-that was not very smart, Atobe. To come over unannounced, I mean. I… I've told her about you and me." Ootori stuttered and Atobe paused.

"…You've what?"

"I-…It was right after you had broken up with me the last time you had been here. I thought that maybe I could still fix things between us if I told my parents about us so that we wouldn't have to hide anymore… But obviously I was wrong." Ootori confessed. He felt so stupid once again, but at least he didn't have to hide this part of him from his parents anymore.

Atobe sat up straight. "So, they know?" the captain sounded like he didn't believe his ears and Ootori just nodded.

"Hai, they know. And they're really okay with it." Ootori looked down. "They…um, still think we're dating. I never told them anything about the breaking up part…"

"Really… That explains the look she gave me when I showed up at your door. Well anyway, I'm happy for you that they've accepted you." Atobe said, still a little stunned after the new information and Ootori watched him suspiciously.

"You are?" the younger boy asked and Atobe patted the bed for Ootori to come and sit down next to him. "Thanks, but I'll stand."

"Suit yourself." Atobe then shrugged and lied down on his back again. "I've come here to tell you to get over me already. If you walk around and regret the past, you'll miss the now."

"But I don't regret." Ootori replied and Atobe eyed him to continue. "I don't regret the past. I mean, at first I did, but then I just couldn't anymore. If I could go back in time I wouldn't change what happened between us…-"

Ootori stopped and realized he had been babbling. He couldn't help it, Atobe was still Atobe and Atobe had been the one he had dared to open his heart to in the first place. "S-so why are you here? I didn't think you'd care to check up on a guy you've already had once…"

Atobe sighed and sat up. "Let's just say I'm doing an old friend a favor."

Ootori's gaze fell. He knew it. Atobe would never care enough about him to actually come all the way here to see how he was doing.

"Oh." Ootori mumbled.

"You know what I have found being very effective to get over one guy…" Atobe then said and caught Ootori's gaze again. "…moving onto the next one. I know that's not your style, but you might want to open your eyes and see what other possibilities you have around you. One doubles partner in specific…"

One doubles partner? Did Atobe mean Shishido? Ootori clutched his fists together. Atobe had better leave Shishido out of their problems! The captain had already talked Shishido over not to tell Ootori about his games, Ootori would not let Atobe toy with his other senpai even more.

"Leave Shishido-san out of this! I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't want anyone else! I want you!" Ootori then blurted out in all his anger, realizing what he had said when it was too late.

"You can't have me. I don't date." Atobe replied sternly and sent him a piercing look. "I sleep with whoever I want, whenever I want. Could you be with a boyfriend like that?"

There was a moment of silence and Atobe almost thought he had won that argument, when noticing Ootori's fists tightening together and the junior spoke out from between gritted teeth, "I wouldn't mind."

"What?" Atobe asked.

"I don't mind. Even if you sleep around, even if you'll never let me know you, even if you'll never feel anything for me…I don't mind." Ootori said determined. "Because I love you."

"You can't love someone you don't know." Atobe stated.

"Then how come I feel this way for you? And who are you to decide on a thing like that? You don't know how to love! And furthermore you don't even believe in it!" Ootori shot back, but to his surprise his captain merely smiled and winked him over.

"Then come over here." the older boy said. Atobe wanted to see how serious Ootori really was about his decision. "If you really think you can love me without knowing who I am, watching me be unfaithful over and over again and knowing I'll never love you back the way you love me, then come over here and take off your clothes."

Ootori felt as if he had just been hit by something heavy. His feet rooted themselves to the ground and his body didn't want to move.

Atobe shot him a victorious smile. "If you play on my terms, I'll let you be around me. If you put out everytime I feel like it or come onto you, I might consider referring to you as my so-called boyfriend. Also if you get lost when I tell you to, we can continue seeing each other."

Ootori hesitantly took one step forward and then another. His body was so tense with all the dizzy excitement and nervousness that was rushing through him that he could barely move at all.

As he finally reached the bed, much to Atobe's surprise but also amusement, the captain grabbed him by the belt and dragged him down onto the bed and under the taller boy. Ootori gave out something that sounded like a gasp as Atobe's demanding hands took him by his waist and under his chin, forcing eye contact on the boy.

"Oh, and I should probably mention that I don't always feel like being the romantic love-making type." Atobe added and crushed lips onto Ootori's neck, causing him to whimper out from both pain and pleasure as Atobe's teeth scratched against the skin there. Assaulting hands ran over his upper body.

Ootori wasn't prepared for Atobe to be this rough, especially since the captain had only made love to him once before, but Ootori wouldn't give up just yet. Maybe if he let Atobe love his body, then maybe one day the captain would also fall in love with the person on the inside.

Atobe removed his lips from the neck and brought their faces together. "On the other hand. You are not cut out for this and I don't feel like tying myself down to someone even if it is in an open relationship."

Atobe got up. "I'll tell you this now, give up that fantasy world of yours and concentrate on something you can actually have. Don't waste your time."

Ootori slowly sat up, pulling his shirt back in place to cover the already bruised neck. "I'll never be good enough for you, will I?"

Atobe paused for a while, before leaning down and placing his lips over Ootori's in a quick kiss. "I told you, you were fine." the captain smirked, knowing that that wasn't exactly what Ootori had meant, and walked out of the room.

Ootori let his face drop into his hands.

Once more he was left with heartache and an urge to run after Atobe and make it alright, but it wasn't possible.

Ootori now knew there was no way he could ever have Atobe, but he didn't want to let go and move on. He didn't want to. Even if he'd end up spending his time wallowing in heartache, Ootori couldn't bring himself to give up on his first love like this.

Sighing Ootori thought he might as well release some stress by going out and practicing on his serve again. That had become his personal therapy ever since Atobe had dumped him.

Opening his bag Ootori noticed he was once again missing his racket.

The boy couldn't be sure that he had actually remembered to pack it down this time. He had been spacing out a lot lately so it was possible he had left it in the locker room.

Ootori grabbed his bag and walked out. At least he could release some stress by walking back and forth between his home and the locker room if there was no one else left at club practice when he reached the place.

To his surprise the door to the locker room was open and this time Ootori made sure he stomped loudly when approaching it, just in case he would run into someone having a private time in the said place again.

Stepping in through the door he found Oshitari and Gakuto sitting on the bench and sharing a kiss. Or to be more precise Oshitari sitting on the bench, Gakuto sitting in his lap and the two of them sharing an intimate kiss.

Ootori blushed, remembering what he had caught them doing the last time and coughed as he entered.

Oshitari and Gakuto both turned their attentions towards him together.

"I'm sorry to disturb, I forgot my racket." Ootori explained and made his way over to his locker.

"Here!" Gakuto said and threw him something that reminded Ootori very much of his racket. Ootori inspected the object in his hands. It was his racket.

"Thanks, Mukahi-senpai." the junior gave a small bow, about to excuse himself when Oshitari's voice came next.

"Come and sit down with us." the tensai moved over to one side of the bench, with Gakuto still in his arms, leaving a spot open for Ootori to sit on.

"Uh, sure…" Ootori hesitated but obeyed.

"See I told you he would come after his racket if we hid it again." Gakuto said and nudged his boyfriend playfully.

"Ah, you were right." Oshitari replied with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Ootori asked and the doubles pair turned to him.

"We were just hoping you would come back if we let you think you had forgotten your racket. We hid it and waited outside for the locker room to be empty so that we could use it in private then. Knowing you, it would probably take a while before you realized your racket was missing." Oshitari explained and Ootori blushed. "We wanted a chance to talk with you since you were so busy during club practice today."

Ootori was taken aback by how Oshitari had been able to predict how he would react so easily. The junior just hoped they didn't know he had forgotten his racket once before and almost walked in on them in action, and that's what they wanted to discuss now.

But then again the way Gakuto had said 'again' indicated differently. Maybe he hadn't really forgotten his racket that time either…

Gakuto grinned and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, we're not here to talk about the last time you came back here for your racket but found us instead…" Gakuto filled in and Ootori blushed even more. So they had noticed him after all.

"We know about you and Atobe." Oshitari then said and Ootori felt his heart miss a beat, his gaze sank to the floor.

"Yeah, um, I've been wanting to ask you something about that." the junior mumbled. "Atobe said you and him had made a bet over me."

"Atobe's right." Oshitari replied and Ootori eyed him in slight disbelief. "And that's pretty much why we wanted to talk with you. You see, I've made another bet with Atobe."

Ootori blushed furiously and stood up. "How can you? I am not your toy and I am not going to fall for anymore of your bets!"

"Calm down, it's not what you think." Gakuto assured, but Ootori remained on his guard where he stood. Atobe had showed up at his house all of a sudden! He should've known they were betting on him again!

Ootori could just see it in his head:

_Atobe: How much do you wanna bet I can score with him again?_

Oshitari: You're on, although it worked so well for you the last time…I might just lose again.

There was no way he was going to let Oshitari and Atobe humiliate him like they had done the previous time.

Oshitari sighed. "The bet has got to do with you, but it's not about getting into your pants this time. You see, Atobe likes you."

Ootori gave a short, but bitter laugh. "Yeah right, I don't think so. In that case he sure hides it well…-"

"Of course he does." Oshitari replied and Ootori looked at him quite shocked. "That's one of the things he's really good at."

"So how would you know it then?" Ootori asked, playing along.

"Because I know Atobe. I'm the one person even he can't hide it from." Oshitari answered. "Look, Atobe may not believe in love and he may not fit in a relationship, but he is falling. So if you're still willing to give it a try, I might be able to lend you a hand…"

"What…are you saying?" Ootori asked and found it hard to even swallow at the time. "Are…Are you saying Atobe is really falling for me?"

Ootori didn't want to believe, fearing that he was just being misled by the two players again. He feared what new intentions they might have in store for him this time. Maybe they're even using him to get to some new guy.

Gakuto smiled and pulled on his sleeve, getting him to sit down on the bench again. "We're saying if you want Atobe, we will help you get him."

"Why? I mean, aren't you Atobe's best friend?" Ootori looked at Oshitari again.

"Of course, but as his friend I only want to see Atobe happy." Oshitari smirked. "And a cute thing like you could make any guy happy." Oshitari added and tilted the younger boy's face up by placing a hand under Ootori's chin.

Gakuto hugged his boyfriend and Ootori couldn't help feeling slightly envious over his two senpais' relationship. Oshitari and Atobe were both so alike, but Oshitari could still send Gakuto smiles full of love and feelings while Atobe refused to ever let another person close. The doubles pair in front of him seemed so happy together.

"Yeah, let's just say that there is something about certain cute ukes that can turn even the worst player into a boyfriend." the redhead winked to Ootori. "They might think they're playing us, but they are really just playing themselves right into our arms."

"So what do you say?" Oshitari then cut in, feeling slightly targeted by Gakuto's statement.

Ootori looked back and forth between the two boys. "Why should I trust anything you tell me?"

"You shouldn't." Oshitari laughed. "But what have you got to lose?"

Ootori was silent for a while. It was true. If this would end up being just another game then what did Ootori really have to lose anymore? He had already lost Atobe, the first person he had fallen in love with.

Plus if the two players really wanted to toy with him again, then there was really nothing Ootori could do to stop them anyway.

"So, what do you think?" Gakuto interrupted his thoughts. The redhead shot him a challenging smile where he hanged over his boyfriend. "Do you want to play Atobe?"

Ootori hesitated at first, but then he slowly mirrored Gakuto's smile. He wanted to one day be in Gakuto's situation and hang onto Atobe's shoulder like that, with Atobe actually wanting him close as well.

Ootori realized he might just be getting his hopes up too high again, but if there was even the slightest chance that Oshitari and Gakuto were on his side and they could help him win Atobe back…

The youngest boy of the three gave a slow nod.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Thank you one more time for reading! There's not insanely much left on this fic, and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap. Thank you again!


	12. From player to matchmaker

A/N notes: I am **so sorry **for taking so long with this chapter! I don't know what went into me, I suddenly couldn't write a single sentence anymore. This chapter has a _crappy alert_ attached to it, so go easy on me! Thank you for bearing with me and thank you for all your lovely support! –feels so happy-

Chapter 12: From player to matchmaker

Atobe strolled down the halls of Hyotei Gakuen. The captain was deep in his thoughts, but to say that one was able to catch him off guard even now would be to exaggerate. Well, unless one was Oshitari Yuushi.

In his busy mind Atobe was thinking through options on how to succeed with his newest challenge brought to him by the said tensai, but it seemed like he was too focused in his thoughts to notice that his body was moving on its on accord. A hand came up to his face to brush fingers slowly over his lips.

Atobe was well-aware that he couldn't use Ootori much on this scheme. The only thing he could get from there was confusion and a strange urge to make the younger boy squirm beneath him.

Atobe sighed, realizing he was tracing his fingers over his mouth again and let his hand drop to the side. It had been like this ever since he had paid the younger boy a visit yesterday. For some unknown reason to him, he couldn't play to his fullest when it came to Ootori, so if he wanted to win this bet he would have to go through Shishido. Whenever he tried to play Ootori after what had happened between them, Atobe realized he only ended up breaking the junior's heart and wanting to satisfy his annoyingly strong growing need to get physical with the boy once again.

The last thing of those two was the one that really ticked him off. Atobe Keigo slept with a guy only once, because then he could avoid having to go through meaningless emotions afterwards. Atobe didn't need a reason to screw someone, therefore he didn't need to date or even make up excuses like love so that he could justify the action itself.

Nevertheless he had only slept with Ootori once and yet Ootori somehow managed to stay in the picture.

Atobe sighed bringing his fingers up to his lips one more time. Why did he crave to take control over that guy so much? Why did he rather like having his lips kissing Ootori's, next moving down to the younger boy's face and neck and then be rewarded by the look of embarrassment and innocence from the younger boy? What on Earth could be so special about Ootori that it was driving him to such behavior?

Nothing, Atobe thought. He found nothing so special. Atobe had done innocent boys before, he had done naughty ones, player-y ones, loving ones, religious ones…– Atobe had done every kind imaginable.

The captain ran his fingers through his hair, hoping for some kind of distraction. Shishido would probably be heading this way any time now since their classes were going to start soon and Shishido always took this route to his class, avoiding the noisy people. Atobe didn't have to wait long before said regular was in his line of sight.

Shishido stopped in front of Atobe. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to class?"

"In a minute, I just wanted to talk with you first." Atobe gave a smirk, tucking his hands inside his pockets in a gesture that indicated that he was in no hurry whatsoever. Shishido gave a sigh.

"Well? What do you want?" the shorter boy asked.

"I had a little chat with my ex-boyfriend last night." Atobe said and that seemed to catch Shishido's attention, alright.

"Really…" Shishido muttered, trying so hard not to let his voice give out how annoyed he was feeling.

Atobe nodded. "Thanks to you I've actually thought about the possibility of dating him."

Shishido was clearly taken aback. "You have?"

Atobe nodded again. "Since you don't want him, I guess I could keep him for a little while longer…"

"Right… Let me guess: in an open relationship where he lives up to _your_ rules. You have other guys and he goes home alone." Shishido guessed. "I think you're missing the whole emotional I-have-feelings-for-you part in a relationship and just jump straight to the sex."

"Maybe…" Atobe answered with a smile, only to tease Shishido some more of course. "But if he really loves me then that should be enough for him, right? To get to experience the love-making with me..."

"…but to never experience the love itself." Shishido filled in and Atobe's smile widened.

"You learn quickly. You should be one of us." Atobe joked and Shishido gave a snort.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Well, that's the proposal I gave him." the captain said and turned to walk away, when Shishido spoke out making him stop in his tracks.

"So what did he answer?"

Atobe smirked victoriously before turning back to face the other boy again, smirk already gone and replaced by a normal smile. "He told me he would accept my terms and date me."

Shishido tightened his fists together. Atobe was pulling Ootori into the same dirty game again, unless he would do something about it.

"Don't look so grumpy, it's what you wanted, isn't it?" Atobe said playfully. "I offered to help you out, but you refused the whole thing."

"You were serious about it!" Shishido asked, surprised. "_You _would help _me_ out? …What is in it for you? Why would you care what happens to Choutarou?"

Atobe put on his most charming smile, "Because I want to see Ootori happy of course!"

Shishido only eyed Atobe like he didn't believe a word the captain said, which he so seldom did. Outside of tennis, that is.

"But I guess it's too late for that now," Atobe said and took a dramatic pause. "I've given him some hope again to be with me, and you know _Choutarou_ isn't one to give up on a person just like that… First of all you'd have to convince him pretty hard to see you as more than a friend, and then secondly to take a chance on you and give up on me."

Shishido only glared at Atobe. "You said you've _considered_ giving him that chance…Maybe you should go and tell him you've made your mind up on not giving him a chance instead, and then apologize for thinking a shit like you could change!"

Atobe only gave a carefree shrug to the insulting statement. "I did think about confronting him about the matter today, but I thought I'd have another discussion with you first to see if you really meant what you said yesterday. After all, maybe I could make him happy, but the odds are I'll make him miserable as well."

Shishido couldn't believe it. First Atobe had blackmailed him into staying away from Ootori and now the captain was blackmailing him into dating the junior. Reading between the lines Atobe was practically telling Shishido that if he chose not to 'save' his little doubles partner, Atobe would play with Ootori some more by pretending to be his boyfriend again. Shishido would know that beneath that I-am-a-boyfriend act, Atobe was a player dying to come out and that only worked if Ootori was once more out of the picture. A relationship built upon that between Atobe and Ootori would only resolve into more heartache and pain… and of course only on Ootori's part.

Shishido stepped closer in an almost threatening way, much to Atobe's amusement since the other senior was shorter than himself, and Atobe could take Shishido down at any time. "Fine, I'll convince him today. I'll tell him how I feel for him. Just stay away from him."

For some reason Atobe wasn't as relieved hearing that as he had hoped he would be.

The captain gave one more shrug and made another attempt to walk away when Shishido's voice once again interrupted his actions: "Why do you put so much energy into this?"

Atobe turned back towards the shorter boy with a light smile. "I don't want that heartache of his to affect him, his tennis and after that also the team. Besides it's getting kind of troublesome to have him _so in love_ with me all the time." Atobe explained. "And if he falls for you next and you make sure not to break his heart, then I might just kill two birds with one stone."

Shishido raised one eyebrow, hearing that statement. "Really? So this has nothing to do with you developing some kinds of feelings for him, has it?"

Atobe never lost his mask, gazing the other boy nonchalantly. "What feelings? And where on Earth did you just come up with that? You should know me better than to say something like that."

Now it was Shishido's turn to be nonchalant. "It's not just me. Practically the whole male population of the school is talking about the boy who won Atobe Keigo's cold heart."

Atobe frowned. Could it be Oshitari's doing or was it only Shishido trying to talk big?

Shishido stepped up to his captain, placing an arm to rest on Atobe's shoulder. "So, are you really sure you meant what you said, because it's not too late for you to steal him from me again."

Atobe only shot the shorter boy an expressionless look. Actually, right now the thought of taking Shishido down was starting to sound very appealing.

"I just might if you don't hurry up." the captain replied and brushed the other one's arm off his shoulder, starting to walk away.

Shishido looked after his captain. The rumors Oshitari, Gakuto and him had spread seemed to have some truth in them…just like the tensai had suspected. Shishido couldn't understand, though, why Ootori couldn't find himself a little more loving guy to give his heart to. If Shishido didn't confront Ootori about his feelings for the younger boy now, then Atobe would definitely put Ootori through some more heartache just to lure Shishido completely out of the closet.

The third year sighed as he looked after his captain until the boy was out of sight. Class was half way over already, he had missed almost an entire lecture talking with Atobe. It had also been his last lesson for the day and Ootori probably didn't have any other classes after this either.

Shishido slowly started to walk towards his kouhai's class. Today he was going to have it over with. It didn't matter if Ootori rejected or accepted his feelings anymore, because Shishido already knew how this was going to come down if things went according to plan.

"Shishido-san?" Ootori asked, as the junior stepped out of class just in time to see his senpai walking down the hallway in his direction. "What are you doing here? Did your class end earlier as well?"

Shishido pressed on a tiny smile. "Yeah and I thought that maybe we could do something."

Ootori mirrored his smile, only making it slightly bigger, and they both walked for a while in silence. Suddenly Shishido halted and Ootori stopped as well, curiously eyeing his doubles partner. The corridor was empty where they were standing so at least the third year wouldn't have to go through a public humiliation in case Ootori rejected him.

"Shishido-san?"

"Choutarou, do you want to go and get an ice cream with me?" Shishido asked doubtfully.

A smile spread across Atobe's face where he was standing behind the corner, listening in on their conversation. 'Ice cream? That's the brilliant plan? Why didn't he invite Ootori over to play video games while he was at it?'

"Huh? Sure! It's strange that Shishido-san wants ice cream." Ootori gave a small chuckle and Shishido cleared his throat.

"I meant that if we went out together."

Ootori fell quiet and Atobe refused the urge to let his head drop against the wall behind him in a loud thump. Shishido could've handled it better. The boy had had the time to think through a strategy for this, after all. Ootori was probably overly confused right now, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Atobe sighed. 'Give a clearer hint before dropping the bomb next time, or at least corner him into a no-way out of the situation date.'

"I…like you and I think it'd be nice if we went out together… on a date." Shishido continued and switched position a little where he was standing. "On an… ice cream date."

"Shishido-san…" Ootori sounded shocked. Atobe guessed that the younger boy really hadn't had a clue about Shishido's feelings until now, although Atobe had told him about them on several occasions. Ootori was just too good living in the denial sometimes.

"I know that dating is probably the last thing on your mind right now…" Shishido muttered, feeling as uncomfortable sharing his emotions as always.

'Oh yes, those two would indeed make one terrific couple,' Atobe thought sarcastically.

Shishido's voice fell into a murmur, "…but I'd just like for you to have some fun. You know, forget about Atobe for a while. That's all I ask."

"I-I'm not sure that this is such a good idea..."

"I understand if you feel that you can't trust me, after all that's happened and how I kept the knowledge about Atobe's other side away from you." Shishido continued. "But I've been your partner for a while now, before Atobe started to show an interest in you. I haven't got the same intentions as he did."

Ootori didn't reply and Atobe waited for a reaction. Shishido was such a smooth talker sometimes. The third year could've won Ootori's heart at any time. It was too bad Shishido hadn't had the confidence in himself to done it sooner and would now have to live to regret it. He could've been Ootori's true love and Ootori's first.

"Would it…be only one date?" Ootori's insecure voice came and Atobe shut his eyes, leaning backwards onto the wall. He was half way there and Ootori had finally chosen Shishido over him. Atobe had never before been replaced, and he came to realize he wasn't exactly loving the feeling very much.

Shishido apparently nodded in response, since Ootori then continued to talk: "Atobe always told me to take a chance."

'Well, at least the boy had learned that lesson well,' Atobe thought.

"Yeah, if you don't you'll never know, right?" Shishido filled in, being a little taken aback by Ootori's sudden statement.

"And if I turn my back on love…it might pass me by." Ootori said and they were quiet for a while.

"Choutarou, if you don't want to I'm not going to force you." Shishido said.

"No, I want to spend some time with you…" Ootori replied, sounding a little more cheerful this time. "…and have fun."

After a short moment of silence Atobe heard footsteps be taken in the opposite direction. The captain pushed himself up from the wall, checking around the corner to see their departing backs.

Okay, so what had that last thing been all about? Ootori trying to tell himself he could find love in Shishido?

They sure didn't look like the happy couple going on a first date, but it didn't matter to him, did it? What mattered was that he had won this bet as well.

Atobe gave out a sigh, walking to a nearby window. He would just wait here for Oshitari to get from class so that he could tell the tensai the happy news. Leaning down to rest his elbows against the window sill, his gaze hit the Sakura trees just outside.

'So much for Ootori's undying love,' the captain thought sarcastically. The next guy that came along and the junior was already 'giving chances' to him and offering a 'possible love'. Well, it at least proved the point that Ootori couldn't have stayed by his side even if Atobe had wanted him to. Ootori wouldn't survive in a relationship with him.

Atobe shook his head from all the thoughts involving subjects like love or relationships.

Oshitari had either become really bad at their games being with Gakuto and all, or then the tensai was giving him way too easy bets to complete.

Atobe remembered a time when they had given it their all to win a bet placed between them. Maybe Oshitari had gone soft. Or maybe Atobe wasn't enjoying the taste of this victory…and that might've been Oshitari's real victory all along. Not that the tensai would get to brag about that fact even if it was Oshitari's real intentions for placing this bet.

Atobe knew Oshitari. Just like with his style of playing tennis, the tensai carefully planned everything ahead. That's why when Oshitari challenges Atobe into a bet, the captain knows there is always a scheme behind it, or a trap he might fall into.

"To think that Atobe Keigo paired up two guys…What is the world coming to?" Speak of the devil. The captain turned around to shoot the tensai a questioning look. "Oh, I saw Shishido and Ootori leaving school together."

"Yeah well, don't get too excited. I only did it because you challenged me into a bet." Atobe said quite grumpily and Oshitari stopped next to him, wrapping an arm around his figure. "Plus this way I could finally get Ootori off my back for good."

"But Ootori was never on your back." the tensai pointed out. "Ootori never bugged you again since you made it clear to him what he means to you. So maybe you meant that you could finally get the thoughts about Ootori out of your head."

Atobe switched position awkwardly, when noticing his slip. Oshitari had caught him totally off guard the way only the tensai could. Atobe guessed he had underestimated the bespectacled boy before since Oshitari was clearly still as sharp as ever.

"Shishido really likes Ootori…" Atobe then said and the tone in his voice indicated that he was serious now and not fooling around anymore.

"Mmm, so in other words you wanted to make Ootori happy by giving him to someone you knew would treat him right and give him the only kind of loving you couldn't…" the tensai smirked and Atobe really hated the taller boy at the moment. "And if you were not to succeed, you'd know that he really loves you, not Shishido, and that he'd hold onto you no matter what."

"To think that he can be that persistent about his stupid feelings..." Atobe muttered instead, doing his best to show Oshitari he had ignored the rest of those sentences. "But not persistent enough." the captain added and gave a smile.

He had won, after all, so none of it mattered anymore. Ootori had gone off with Shishido, regardless of the fact that the junior had been practically pushed to go on that date one way or another from both Atobe and Shishido.

"Mmm, but your feelings have been persistent, haven't they?" Oshitari teased. "I guess certain persistent ukes can make you do the strangest things, and _feel_ the strangest things you never knew someone like us could feel-"

"Well if I ever do feel like falling in love, it wouldn't be anytime soon. I haven't even near lived my life to the end yet." Atobe shot back. He hated the way Oshitari could get under his skin, but at the same time he loved the tensai for it. Atobe was happy to see that they hadn't changed after all.

"I never said anything about love…" Oshitari then said with a very wide smirk on his face that almost made Atobe want to lose his mask and hit the other boy on the head. Oshitari had once again made him blurt something out. Atobe hated himself for having such a sloppy day in that way.

"Didn't you just lose our bet?" the captain muttered. "You should honor your part of it now and shut up."

Oshitari's smirk widened even further in pure amusement. "But what if they never went on a date? I wouldn't have lost the bet then, would I?"

Atobe gave him an empty look. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what if they changed their minds, or better yet…" Oshitari winked Gakuto over. The redhead walked up to Oshitari and Atobe, followed by the two boys Atobe had just witnessed leave for a romantic and sappy ice cream date. Atobe stood up straight.

"…what if there was never any need for them to change their minds?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: I didn't mean for it to end so cliffhanger-ishly, but the next part was getting too long so I had to cut it off somewhere. The next chapter is almost ready, and this time I will update faster, I promise:D


	13. The defeat

A/N notes: I'm sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger, and thank you so much for supporting me! This is the last "official" chapter of this fic, but it might be followed by an epilogue. I have yet to make up my mind about that and I am still discussing it over with my wonderful other half and blue orb :D

On another note:

Kiawna, I am very fond of your chibi uke-like puppy eyes :D I'm sorry about the confusion, I guess I forgot to mention it somewhere that Cruel Intentions is a movie, I'm so sorry about that! I hope this chapter will clear up any confusion the cliffy might've brought you and other readers. -hugs- Oh and btw, the Seigaku style of Cruel Intentions: Just. Pure. Love.  
Heart the FujiRyoma version of Cruel Intentions :D

Cosmic Kath, I'm really touched by your story! I'm sending both you and your sister my undying love, and I promise I will finish this fic soon ;D

babi chika: Atobe plus spanking equals to squeals ;D and not only from the captain himself! I so love your mind!

Thank _you_ all so much for reviewing! I love you -sends cookies and sweets-

Chapter 13: The defeat

The captain didn't believe the sight in front of him. His suspicions were automatically transferred onto Gakuto, being Oshitari's boyfriend and the one who had dragged the supposed to be happy couple back from their date. The redhead wouldn't want his boyfriend to lose this bet and could have gone after Shishido and Ootori to bring them back, but then again…

If there was no need to change their minds, then Shishido and Ootori had never intended to go on a date in the first place.

Atobe stepped up to Shishido, the shorter boy almost visibly jerking backwards as he did so. Atobe let his previously serious expression change into a smirk. "Heh, you should really consider being one of us." he said playfully. "You really had me going there…"

The captain then turned to face Oshitari. "But I could almost smell your work behind it. What I didn't see coming was that you had actually let them all in on the scheme: Mukahi, Shishido and Ootori…they all knew about our bet."

Atobe narrowed his eyes in an unmistakable glare. "You set me up."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Oshitari answered with an innocent shrug on his shoulders, but Atobe could read between the lines where the tensai actually said: We don't have any rules. "And furthermore I don't like keeping secrets from my wife."

Atobe refused the urge to roll his eyes when Gakuto happily grabbed a hold on the tensai's arm, obviously more than pleased to hear his boyfriend say that.

From his spot, Ootori kept watching the scene. His heart was beating fast inside his chest and he was only waiting for Atobe to throw something hurtful at him next. The captain had already attacked Shishido and Oshitari together with Gakuto…when was Atobe going to direct his irritation at him and have revenge? Ootori was the problem for Atobe, the little pain that didn't want to go away and that kept screwing up his senpai's life.

As Atobe finally spoke again, Ootori was sure he felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. "And Ootori of course knew that he had to accept that date, but that's pretty much all he knew that he had to do."

Atobe locked eyes with Oshitari again. They didn't need words to understand each other. Oshitari knew perfectly well not to let Ootori play a crucial part in his scheme, since Atobe would've seen through the junior in an instance if Ootori had tried to hide anything from him. Oshitari also knew that Atobe would go through Shishido, since the shorter third year was his safer way to win their bet.

"You had everything calculated as always. Well done. But you know how I like it challenging…" Atobe then said, a smile slowly taking place on his face again. "I'll win this bet."

Shishido dared to step up. "You can try, but I see now that you are the only one for Ootori, Atobe-buchou."

Atobe turned an annoyed glare at Shishido. The boy had promised to set him up with Ootori after all. Atobe guessed this was Shishido's own so-called revenge: seeing Atobe trapped in a relationship with Ootori but at the same time seeing Ootori happy.

"Better just give up, Atobe." Oshitari murmured, shooting him a smirk. "You'll never pair them up now. They already know everything…"

Atobe changed his gaze from Oshitari back onto Shishido and then to Ootori next. Ootori shot him an almost apologetic look. Atobe silently wondered how the boy could still keep on apologizing and taking most of the blame after everything that had happened. He eyed the tensai briefly.

"You know me, I never give up." he then said, letting out a dramatic sigh and walked over to Ootori. The younger boy practically ducked for cover as he stopped in front of him. "But I guess even I can make an exception in this case… So, would you like to go then, Choutarou?"

In the corner of his eye Atobe saw Shishido turn his head away from the scene in front of him. It made Atobe feel a little amused, taking joy in the other third year's misery, and he offered Ootori his arm. Ootori just stared at him in disbelief. "Well? Or have you changed your mind about me?"

Ootori couldn't help smiling and the boy shook his head eagerly before grabbing Atobe under the arm and letting the captain lead him in the direction towards the main entrance of the school.

Gakuto peered after them. "Do you think Ootori can handle it from here?" the redhead asked and yanked on his boyfriend's school uniform.

"I think you're underestimating the hidden powers of the ukes…" Oshitari answered with a light smile and Gakuto pulled him down for a kiss.

"Jesus you two, get a room..." Shishido muttered, also looking at the hallway that now stood empty. "Atobe is not going to give up. That was just a load of crack what he said about making exceptions."

"I know, but I trust Ootori's going to win this one." Oshitari replied and Shishido sent him a doubtful look.

"I don't see how he could…" the shorter boy said, still looking after the two guys who were already long gone. "Atobe practically controls his every movement. He is out of Choutarou's reach in that way, no matter how sappy Choutarou can make him feel..."

Oshitari paused for a while, a smirk filling up his face. "Wanna bet?" he then challenged.

Shishido raised one eyebrow. "Are you serious?" he just snorted, shooting one look at the empty hallway again before hesitantly turning his attention back onto the couple in front of him. "…On what terms?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A silence hung over them and Ootori wondered what Atobe was planning and also how the older boy was going to act towards him when they would reach wherever it was Atobe was taking them.

After a while Ootori recognized the familiar neighborhood where Atobe lived and started to have more and more problems to walk forward. What was Atobe going to do?

Atobe led him into the same mansion Ootori had already visited dozens of times and took him all the way up to his room where the captain finally let go of him.

"What, uh, what are we doing here-" Ootori tried to ask as Atobe locked the door to his room and removed his jacket.

"We're going to start _dating_…on my terms." the older boy answered and Ootori took a step backwards.

"What?"

"That's what you wanted, right?" Atobe shot him a look. "You insisted on having me any way you could get me, well congratulations, we're going to be dating for the rest of my third year."

Ootori stumbled backwards again as Atobe stepped closer to him, well aware that Atobe was making him walk in the direction of the bed.

"Do you still feel like doing that?" Atobe continued and Ootori gave a doubtful nod. Atobe grinned. "Well, then. I'll take you up on your offer, besides I lost the bet so I won't get to sleep with any other guys before I graduate…"

Atobe had now reached up to the younger boy, who stood trapped in front of his king-sized bed, and gave him a light push making him fall down onto the bed behind him. Atobe crawled up on top of him and stared down into his brown eyes. "…that means I'm going to be horny quite often."

Ootori felt his breathing almost stop and his face heat up, but the junior took a hold on himself and bravely stared back. "D-do you think you can scare me away? That's not going to happen! I want you! Furthermore I know you have feelings for me."

Atobe gave out a short, but amused chuckle. "You do?"

Ootori nodded. "Oshitari knows it too. Otherwise he wouldn't have helped me."

"Well you are right about something, I do want you…" Atobe breathed into the boy's ear and Ootori squirmed under him. The tone in Atobe's voice was so lustful that Ootori decided not to even question if that statement had been true. Especially when Atobe's hands found the fabric of his shirt next and Ootori felt how his clothing was being ripped apart, revealing his upper body. Once again Ootori could feel those demanding hands brush over his skin, leaving marks on various places.

Atobe slowly lowered his head and pressed lips against Ootori's. His mouth was as demanding as his hands and Ootori's eyes widened as he felt his captain deepen the kiss by roughly pushing a tongue in between his lips, not even waiting for an invitation.

The kiss was hungry, leaving Ootori more than slightly out of breath when Atobe finally parted. The captain let Ootori catch some air into his lungs before leaning back down to claim those same slightly swollen lips again. One of Atobe's hands hastily unbuttoned the clothing on his own upper body as well, dying to get rid of everything he wore right now.

Ootori gave out a whimper inside his mouth, hands grabbing a tight hold on his shoulders, wanting some kind of support. Atobe just shoved the hands off from his shoulders, removed his shirt and locked Ootori's struggling arms above the junior's head with one hand. The other hand traveled down his innocent prey's bare chest to unbutton the pants next.

"Atobe…" Ootori managed to say, but he would not tell the older boy to stop.

Atobe leaned in with an amused expression on his face and captured the other one's lips once more. As he distracted Ootori with another intense kiss, his hand slipped beneath the last pieces of clothing the boy wore, making Ootori arch up his whole body to the touch and in the process press lips firmly against his. Atobe only took the situation to his advantage and kissed the boy even harder than before. Ootori tried to continue breathing but Atobe was just too good drawing moans out of him and the captain never left his lips alone either.

What the captain's lips were doing to him was enough to make him lose his breath, but never mind what his hand was doing to him. It was practically blinding the younger boy or making him see stars in front of his eyes. Needless to say Ootori wasn't used to this sort of treatment, where the Atobe he had dated before had been so careful and loving with his every touch this one was brutal and demanding. Ootori had troubles keeping up and it felt like he had been totally left to Atobe's mercy, which was something the captain didn't have at the moment.

Ootori barely noticed at first that his pants were being jerked off of him and then thrown to the floor together with his underwear, leaving him wearing nothing else except for his cross. Ootori would've blushed his cheeks off, when finally being able to process his current state, but his face was already beyond red. Maybe Atobe could still see the rest of his blush that Ootori felt was spreading all over his naked body.

Atobe pulled apart, leaving him hanging on the verge of relief and Ootori breathed in and out heavily, eyes slowly opening to take in Atobe's figure climb off the bed to remove the last pieces of clothing the older boy still wore. Atobe was so beautiful. His skin was smooth and glossing with sweat, his movements were graceful but still so manly…

Ootori could see how guys wanted to sleep with his captain. The junior only wished Atobe could be as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. It was like making love to a whole different person than before, no, it wasn't even about making love. This was an emotionless, lust-filled fuck. But if that was all Ootori was going to be able to get from his so-called ex-boyfriend, then that was what he was going to settle for.

Atobe returned to the bed, preparing himself to engage into the very activity Ootori had just described as an emotionless, lust-filled fuck. The younger boy was prepared that this was going to hurt quite a bit with Atobe probably not going to be as careful as the captain had been on his first time. If this had been the Atobe Ootori had known as his loving boyfriend, the junior wouldn't even hesitate to go through with a second time. Now however, Ootori felt even more nervous than he had been the first time Atobe had slept with him.

As Atobe positioned himself in front of him, Ootori felt his captain's grey-blue eyes gaze upon him and he slowly made eye contact with them. Atobe saw that Ootori wasn't going to back down and at the moment Atobe was only pleased with that fact. All he could think of now was being inside of Ootori again, all thoughts of bets and Shishido:s didn't exist in his bedroom anymore tonight.

Ootori broke their eye contact as Atobe then finally pushed inside of him, his brown eyes shutting tightly and his fingers gripping a hold on the sheets, but he came to realize pretty quickly that Atobe hadn't been as forceful as he had thought the captain would be. Furthermore as Atobe pulled out and entered him again, Ootori felt the other boy's movements to be even _gentler_ this time.

Atobe paused for a while, being totally buried up inside of Ootori a second time tonight. He knew from the expressions on the younger boy's face that Ootori was feeling very sore. Atobe didn't want to be slow, but he couldn't bear with having that face under him twist in pain everytime he moved, so instead he would try to be careful while keeping a somewhat steady pace.

Thankfully it didn't take too long for Ootori to get used to his pace and as soon as the whimpers he drew out of the boy beneath him started to sound more like moans, Atobe raised his pace again, steadily driving them both to relief.

Ootori gazed at him through half closed eyes. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Atobe that Ootori was still behaving very much like a virgin. In a way it felt like he was sleeping with an untouched Ootori all over again.

Slowly the captain lowered his head to press lips against Ootori's, much to Ootori's surprise who snapped his eyes fully open and only stared at his captain's face for a while.

"Atobe…" Ootori whispered out his name and it inspired Atobe to deepen their kiss. The junior's eyes flickered close as he started responding to the kiss. Atobe's tongue felt so warm against his own and the way the captain was kissing him made Ootori feel down right loved once again.

Ootori had so badly missed the person Atobe had pretended to be. He had seen that Atobe in both his dreams and in his daydreams, wishing against all odds that he would return to be with him again. It hurt to know that that person had never even existed so Ootori could never have him back. But the way Atobe was kissing him now reminded him of how happy he had felt back then and Ootori could've stayed like this forever.

Atobe finally broke the kiss when Ootori's breathing had started to become so unstable that the boy needed all the chances to air he could get. The heavy intakes and outtakes of breath tickled against Atobe's skin and the captain decided to drag out on this sensation a little longer by suddenly going slower. Ootori practically whimpered out sounds, desperately in the need of a release and Atobe enjoyed seeing the younger boy's reactions. He fed on them for a little while longer before granting them both a powerful relief.

Ootori's voice was breathless but nevertheless Atobe had caught a small whisper of his name again the moment Ootori had come. The junior was still shaking under him as Atobe slowly pulled himself out of the boy and satisfied, lowered himself down to rest onto Ootori's body, not even bothering to roll over to the other side of the bed.

The younger boy blushed practically all over, feeling Atobe's warmth return to him and the strong hands circle around his body. Atobe's breath next to his ear sent shivers down his spine and Ootori only lay completely immobile for the longest time.

"I love you." an unsure voice came at last and it reminded the captain even more of the first time they had slept together, but Atobe was simply too tired to even bother to reply in any way. He hated losing bets to Oshitari. It always made him irritated and horny. Now that all of that had been taken care of, he was left feeling pretty worn out.

Soon enough he felt two arms carefully wrap themselves around his figure, probably afraid that he would shove them off again. Atobe didn't really care and after a while he felt Ootori relax again, not fearing a possible rejection from Atobe tonight. Ootori nuzzled closer, his cross pressing against the captain's chest.

That was the last thing Atobe remembered before falling asleep in the still awake Ootori's arms.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe opened one eye and stretched slightly. He had slept in the same position the whole night and was now feeling stiff. Someone's breath hitched under him, as he moved again. Atobe opened both of his eyes to stare down into Ootori's brown ones.

"G-good morning." Ootori managed to say and Atobe rolled over onto his back on the bed next to the junior. Ootori slowly sat up. "Did you sleep well?" he continued and when still getting no response from Atobe the junior sank his head. "Do you…want me to pick up my things and leave?"

Atobe yawned once before placing his eyes onto Ootori's again. "Did I say so?" he asked and Ootori doubtfully shook his head.

"No, but I just thought…" the junior's voice died out as he felt himself being observed by Atobe's piercing eyes. "I mean, why would you want me around during the day?"

Atobe stretched again before sitting up as well. "There are so many fun things we can do during the daytime too…" the captain started and Ootori's gaze fell onto sheets with a brand new blush appearing onto his cheeks. "…like going to the movies and out eating somewhere."

Ootori's head flew up and the junior eyed his senpai. Was Atobe serious? Or was he just fooling around again, getting Ootori's hopes up in order to crush them? "Really?"

Atobe gave a nod.

Ootori smiled blushing, as Atobe pulled him closer and kissed him almost lovingly. "Let's go down for breakfast."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ootori couldn't believe how much fun he had had today. Atobe had been so nice. They had gone to the movies, to the same restaurant they had visited on their first date and even taken a walk on the beach after that. It was almost like when he had been dating Atobe in the beginning.

Only then Atobe hadn't been himself. Only Atobe never was himself.

"You're staying over, right?" Atobe's voice came and the captain sounded more like he was assuming that that was the case, rather than asking Ootori if it was alright. They were back at Atobe's place again. Somehow they had ended up there after their day filled with fun.

"Um, sure." Ootori answered. Right now, Atobe somehow seemed so different again…

Was this what Atobe had been chasing after all along? He would play the boyfriend like he had promised as long as Ootori spread his legs everytime Atobe felt like it? He didn't want Atobe to pretend when the captain was with him! He only wanted to be with Atobe, no matter who that really was!

Ootori slowly made his way onto the bed. "Let me just tell my parents where I am…" he said and made a quick phone call.

By the time Ootori was done with his phone call, Atobe had also sat down on the bed and was unbuttoning his shirt.

Ootori blushed as he put his cell phone away. He knew that if he broke his part of the deal then they were through, but he was feeling so sore after last night. That had only been his second time and Ootori felt as if Atobe had showed mercy on him and been gentler. But how long would it take until the captain forgot about taking it easy with him and ruthlessly pinned him down to the sheets and had his way with him, regardless if he was feeling up to it or not?

Ootori dared to look up from the sheets and at his captain, who had leaned over to the table next to the bed and turned off the lights.

Ootori felt his stomach hurt, he was starting to get anxious. He knew this was crazy and he had never thought he would find himself doing something like this to a person like Atobe. But Ootori loved Atobe, player or not. He loved him enough to please him and give the older boy everything he had to give.

He felt Atobe move in closer in the dark and his eyes soon adjusted and were able to take in the other boy's figure.

"Atobe…" Ootori started, but hesitated. Atobe wouldn't listen. Atobe wouldn't care even if he listened.

"Hmm?" Atobe's voice came and Ootori shifted his weight on the soft bed.

"Nothing." Ootori then whispered and felt how Atobe moved in even closer.

"There's no such thing as 'nothing' in your dictionary." Atobe commented and Ootori could now clearly see the blue-grey eyes watching him. "What is it?"

Ootori swallowed, debating whether or not to answer at all. "I'm just…Please, go slow tonight."

There was a moment of silence and Ootori regretted ever opening his mouth. The older boy was surely mad at him by now.

Atobe gave a sigh, laying down on his back and Ootori's heart nearly jumped up into his throat. "I-I'm sorry, I…" Ootori wasn't sure what to say. He had succeeded in turning Atobe off. "You can be any way you like, I…-"

"Choutarou." Atobe said and Ootori fell quiet, waiting for what was to come next. Atobe doubted at first, but this had to be done. He would have to get rid off the boy before he got too attached to him. "You can't live up to what you promised me."

Ootori let his head sink, as Atobe's words continued to hit him. "I don't want to feel like I'm abusing you all the time when you told me you could handle this kind of a 'relationship' with me. You should've already noticed it yourself that you can't live without love and I can't give it to you."

"But…I can't live without you." Ootori protested and Atobe gave a groan.

"Of course you can. Don't be stupid." the captain muttered. "Look, if you really want to make me happy, go on a date with Shishido so that I can sleep with other guys again." Atobe continued, changing his tactics.

He could perhaps play with Ootori's guilt and make it the younger boy's fault that Atobe was tied down to only one person that his captain didn't even want to be with.

Ootori lifted his head up, eyes filled with tears again. "Why can't I be enough for you?"

Atobe gave out another groan, indicating that he was dead tired of dancing around this subject. "Because I'd grow tired of sleeping with only you."

"Is that because I'm not experienced enough?" Ootori blushed.

"No, it's because I'd get tired of sleeping with the same guy over and over again when there are so many attractive young men out there." Atobe replied.

"But…I accepted that." Ootori started and Atobe could hear that he was pressing out the words while holding back tears. "It was one of the terms you gave me if I wanted to date you, and I accepted them."

"No you didn't, you can't accept them." Atobe sighed. "You are not capable of being in that kind of a relationship and you know it yourself. So stop trying to be what you're not and go give a chance to the one guy who has loved you from the beginning."

Ootori was taken aback. Shishido really loved him? Shishido had loved him all along? The senior had been serious about his confession then when asking Ootori out on a date.

"I knew it." Ootori gave out a small laugh and Atobe looked at him surprised. "I mean, I knew that you cared for me. You wouldn't bother to push me away so much, if you didn't."

Atobe gritted his teeth together in annoyance. There was just no way to get rid of this boy, was there? "I _don't _love you."

"Perhaps not." the younger boy said and slowly lied down next to his captain. "But you care enough for me to push me away. You won't talk me over this time. You won't succeed in scaring me off to run to Shishido-san for comfort so that you can escape this situation where you're stuck with me and your feelings for me."

"I'm telling you the truth. Shishido loves you, while I don't." Atobe replied and Ootori carefully ran a hand down his arm.

"But I don't have feelings for Shishido-san." Ootori said and moved in a little closer. To his relief and happiness Ootori noted how Atobe hadn't even once denied the fact that the captain did feel something for him. That fact made Ootori bolder and allowed him to say out loud everything he had pondered about since he had learned that Atobe had used him. "So I'm sorry, but I won't go out with him even if it means that you won't get to sleep with others besides me…-"

Ootori's sentence was cut off by his own gasp as he suddenly felt Atobe move him onto his back and climb on top of him. "You do know that the minute I graduate I will dump you on the spot for some other guy I've been eyeing the whole time?"

"B-but until then you have no other choice than to be with me." Ootori managed to say and Atobe only silently kept their stare, making it almost difficult for Ootori to breathe. Ootori felt as if Atobe once again was looking right through him and seeing everything about him, or worse: burning a hole into his skull.

"So why don't you just stop pushing me away and let me be with you? You can't be with anyone else during the next few months anyway, then after that you are free to dump me again. I can't stop you."

Atobe still didn't reply. It was as if the captain was challenging Ootori to continue trying to talk him over. "H-how could it hurt you to date me for real during that time? If not for anything else you'll gain an experience from it or get another reason to despise dating even more than you already do."

There was another moment of silence between them and this never ending silence from Atobe's part was making Ootori highly nervous.

"Atobe?" the boy then gulped, as his captain slowly lowered his head to rest only an inch away from his, the dark hair brushing against Ootori's forehead.

"You are one stubborn guy." Atobe muttered before leaning down to brush lips against Ootori's.

"I'm…also…a…guy…" Ootori tried to say between the kisses and Atobe pulled away to hear the rest. "…you've had more than once." Ootori finally finished.

Brown met blue for a while, until Atobe couldn't help smiling and closed the distance between their lips again.

As he broke the kiss, Ootori wrapped his arms around Atobe's neck, nuzzling his head into the older boy's shirt. "I love you, Atobe." he mumbled happily and Atobe let his head drop into the pillow, defeated. Ootori was probably going to drive him nuts with that stupid saying.

"Say that one more time and the deal is off." Atobe muttered into the pillow but to his surprise Ootori only chuckled in response.

"But if the deal is off and if I am not capable of dating you on your terms, then that means that you will have to spend the last few months till you graduate without sleeping with anyone."

Atobe fell quiet. Damn it that Ootori had noticed it.

Although Atobe knew about a hundred different ways to counter Ootori right now, the captain kept quiet. For some reason he was enjoying his loss of the bet and the situation as it was way too much to overcome it with hurtful comebacks.

And Atobe knew that that was way beyond wrong.

"Fine. We'll date till graduation, but _only_ until graduation." Atobe pointed out. "I am not asking you to be my soul mate or my husband!"

Ootori nodded against his chest and the arms tightened around him. "I understand, thank you, Atobe." Ootori carefully snuggled up to his captain. "You won't regret this."

"I better not…" Atobe muttered and felt how Ootori slowly placed a kiss against his chest. They were silent for a while.

"Um, Atobe? Would you like to come over for dinner someday and meet my family?"

Atobe, who had just started to 'enjoy' being close to Ootori like this, snapped his eyes open. "Oh, hell no! I agreed to date you and not your family."

His statement made Ootori give out a small chuckle into his shirt. It was a long time since Atobe had heard Ootori laugh. Atobe, much to his own despair, found himself enjoying it.

A small trace of a smile made its way onto his face as he watched the younger boy calm down and snuggle back up into his arms. Stupid, persistent, lovesick Choutarou… Atobe wondered at what point Ootori had started to twirl him around his little finger this way, when it was supposed to be the other way around.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: I may write an epilogue after this where you can 'find out' what actually happened to the smexy boys after this, but if this hanging sort of an ending fits you better where you can imagine your ideal continuing of the story yourself then I warn you that the epilogue might disappoint you in some way.

sweatdrop- Anyway, I hope I didn't make Atobe too…sappy? Please tell me what you think!


	14. The epilogue

**Please read this first:**

Okay, after a lot of thinking I finally decided to write an epilogue. _But_ if you prefer imagining your own ending after chapter 13 this epilogue might disappoint you, so think twice before reading it! I wouldn't want to destroy someone's ideal ending by writing this, so you've been warned :D

Trish, you might not want to read this if you still feel like what you said in your review, but I am sadistically happy I'm the reason you can't concentrate on anything but Hyotei ;D Hellos to your sister Cosmic Kath as well :D

On other notes:

I don't think there is a Cruel Intentions – Seigaku version, I am _so sorry_ for that confusion! I only meant I'd love to read a fic like that someday and that the thought of FujiRyoma starring in it was yummy! –bows repeatedly- I was unclear about that, and I'm sorry!

Hopefully Atobe hasn't turned too soft during these past few chapters! If he has then I came up with a good defence: Sebastian _also_ turned pansy in Cruel Intentions. XD

And finally I _disclaim_ owning either pot or cruel intentions, or making any money by writing this fic (yeah, as if someone would actually pay me for writing this!). Thank you for reading and a special thank you to all the lovely reviewers! –hugs- We love you!

-Jo and Cat

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 14: The epilogue

So it was finally graduation. Time had a funny way of going by so fast sometimes.

Atobe felt Oshitari's stare upon him and turned to the tensai with a questioning glare. "What?"

"Nothing." Oshitari replied, sounding amused. "I just can't believe that we're here again."

Atobe turned his head back to the ceremony. "Shut. up." he ordered and Oshitari gave his shoulders a carefree shrug, where Gakuto was clinging onto them. "Nobody asked you two to come, anyway…" he added in a mutter and Oshitari watched him, still as amused.

"Ah well, I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later." Oshitari said and Atobe shot him another glare.

"What was?" Atobe asked.

"Well, I profiled you a long time ago to see what kinds of guys caught your interest a little more than the others, and guess what: Ootori definitely didn't fall into that category. Although you did always have a thing for virgins…"

"Really?" Atobe muttered. Yes, it definitely just kept _amusing_ him to no end that he had fallen for the one boy he had thought he would have the least chance of ever caring for. Ootori was just too nice and romantic for his taste. Or that's what he had thought in the beginning at least.

"Uh-huh." Oshitari smirked. "I was hoping I could get you paired with someone someday. I was waiting to see your reaction and denial when you'd realize you were doing exactly what you despised the most: falling in love."

Atobe bit his teeth together, deciding it was probably better to just let that all slide and calm down. Going against Oshitari all irritated and off guard would only assure him more torture, so a death glare was all that he could shoot the tensai with right now. But Atobe just hated the thought that Oshitari had secretly plotted for Atobe to fall for someone the whole time they had gone to Hyotei Gakuen together. And why? Just to see the captain squirm and deny his feelings.

"Speaking of denial, whatever happened to Shishido?" Atobe asked instead, changing the subject.

"Why? Do you worry that he's miserable and lonely?" Oshitari asked, amused.

"Yeah, must be a force of habit from being your captain." Atobe said, sarcastically.

"Well then you can relax." Oshitari continued to play along. "He's dating Jiroh nowadays."

Atobe quirked two eyebrows up in surprise. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Oshitari nodded. "He might've lost a bet to me a year ago, giving me free hands to choose a guy he would have to try to conquer as his penalty."

"And you chose Jiroh?"

"Well, considering that Jiroh was one of the only single regulars left and not to mention a heck of a challenge to keep awake, yes." Oshitari smirked.

"I remember…" Atobe smiled. Jiroh was good at falling asleep. You had to be pretty good to first of all keep him awake so that you would stand even the slightest of chances scoring with him. "Shishido actually agreed on your terms? I thought he despised guys like us."

"Mmm, I might've attacked his pride a little so he was more than willing to show me that he dared to take on the terms I had come up with… Also Shishido was pretty damn sure he wouldn't lose our bet, thinking you two would never last long…-"

" 'You two'?" Atobe gritted in between his teeth and Oshitari just gave another innocent shrug. "You betted on me and Ch-" Atobe coughed. "_Ootori _!"

"I always believed in you and _Ootori_, even if Shishido didn't." the tensai then smirked and Atobe wanted to hit his head somewhere. "Anyway, since Shishido lost, he had to fulfill his end of the bargain. It took him so much time completing his little task that he ended up falling for Jiroh somewhere along the road."

"Which, of course, was part of your well-laid out plan all along." Atobe commented in between.

"Shishido was never like us, although he has some potential. He could never just manipulate someone to get his will through. At that time Shishido was still very fond of Ootori, but then again maybe it was the innocence in Jiroh that reminded Shishido of Ootori and it finally won his heart." Oshitari continued, thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, Shishido always did enjoy falling in love with guys I've already had once…" Atobe commented and persistently kept his smile on, though the boy was mentally thinking how Oshitari was something to be feared. Even if Shishido had wanted to break up with Jiroh after conquering the boy and thus completing his 'penalty' to Oshitari, Shishido would've had to become a player like Atobe and break the boy's heart. Shishido would've had to do what he had blamed Atobe for doing to Ootori.

"True, first Ootori and now Jiroh, but on the other hand who haven't you slept with?" Oshitari replied and Atobe laid his eyes upon the redheaded boyfriend next to the tensai.

"I believe you beat me with Mukahi." he said.

"Don't even dream about it, pal." Gakuto warned him and Oshitari frowned, placing a protective arm around said boyfriend.

"I don't remember us ever having a competition over my boyfriend!"

Atobe settled on just sending the tensai an annoyingly wide smile and resumed then to watch the ceremony that was just taking an end.

"Doesn't Ootori look good?" Gakuto teased, breaking the short silence that had consumed them for a moment there and in response also received a death glare from Atobe. "He is growing up so fast."

Ootori made his way to the three boys, where they stood aside the graduation ceremony.

"Atobe." the boy blushed. "You came."

"Yeah…" Atobe muttered and ignored his two snickering friends. Ootori stopped in front of him with one of his lovesick smiles plastered onto his face.

"So do you two want to go somewhere and celebrate?" Gakuto asked.

"I'd love to, but I promised my mom that I would come home and show Atobe to them."

Gakuto couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha! You're going to introduce Atobe to your family!" the redhead doubled over, shaking with laughter and Oshitari's usual smirk had also widened considerably.

"Um, yes…" Ootori confessed. "They said they'd never forgive me if I didn't show Atobe to them properly after dating him over a year now."

Atobe crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyeing Gakuto with the old I'll-make-you-run-laps look.

"Well, we better go, Atobe." Ootori took a hold on his sleeve and led him away from the slightly hysterical couple.

Atobe gritted his teeth together. For some reason he was over a year late with his brilliant plan of dumping Ootori at his graduation and now there he found himself attending to Ootori's graduation as his _boyfriend_.

He remembered a year back when he had graduated. On the morning of his graduation Ootori hadn't almost said a word, but Atobe of course knew what was going on inside the younger boy's head. Ootori had just dressed and left Atobe's house in silence.

At the ceremony itself, Atobe had looked around at the different candidates he had. There had been everything from pretty uke boys to butch-y seme guys (who, for the record, always ended up being bottom with Atobe anyway), but for some reason Atobe's eyes kept wandering back to the figure standing aside at the graduation ceremony, looking like it was his last day on earth. To Ootori's, and Atobe's own surprise as well, the captain had ended up bringing Ootori over to his place also that night and the night after that.

Atobe sighed, ignoring some hopeful looks that were sent his way by various guys as Ootori led him through the crowd.

He had been _supposed_ to pair Ootori up with Shishido. During the time he had agreed to date Ootori, he had been _supposed_ to also work on his scheme and the bet that he still hadn't been able to admit a defeat in. In the meantime he allowed himself to satisfy his annoying need to be close to the Christian boy. Atobe had thought he would grow tired of spending time with Ootori and soon start yearning for some fresh meat and when that happened he would get over the boy, pair him up with Shishido one way or another before it was too late and move on with his life the way he should've lived it all along. But needless to say things hadn't exactly gone as planned.

Oshitari of course knew from the start that Atobe had too much pride inside of him to just let a challenge of any kind slide. The tensai knew that he had not won the bet before the time was up and Ootori and Shishido had still never gone on a date together.

And so the tensai had won in the end, obviously. At their graduation Oshitari had sent Atobe an amused smile, knowing that Atobe didn't intend to dump Ootori on the spot like he had threatened to do every so often. His threats and protests never worked so well on the tensai (and for the record, Oshitari had been the only guy to top Atobe).

Anyway, today Atobe had grumpily insisted on staying away from the whole event, but that all had changed as Oshitari and Gakuto had successfully talked him over to go and watch the ceremony. Ootori's wet uke eyes hadn't exactly helped him escape his _boyfriend's _graduation either.

Atobe sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Atobe knew how to charm people. It was actually one of his specialties.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Atobe Keigo." Ootori said and blushed. "…my boyfriend. Atobe, these are my parents."

Atobe wanted to roll his eyes at the younger boy's so formal introduction. Ootori had been so worried about him meeting the parents as well. Maybe it was because Ootori could guess that Atobe had something up his sleeve and was on his guard so that his boyfriend wouldn't start doing anything strange in front of his parents…

As Atobe stepped closer to greet the two parents, Ootori felt one hand brush down his spine and the touch sent jolts through his body.

…something strange like _that_.

Atobe only smiled as Ootori tried to send him a blushing, but meaningful look. The older boy didn't seem to understand what Ootori was indicating with his look at all.

That's pretty much how the rest of evening progressed as well. Atobe would take every chance he got to run fingers down various places on Ootori's body when his parents weren't looking.

The fact that Atobe knew his body so well by now made it easy for the older boy to touch him at just the right place, adding just the right amount of pressure to drive Ootori nuts. It was a miracle the younger boy survived the first time he brought Atobe over to meet his parents and Ootori decided to skip the idea of having Atobe over another time.

On the other hand Ootori's parents were only delighted to find that their son was dating such a well-mannered, handsome and charming young man. All of their previous doubts about Ootori's sexuality and this mysterious boyfriend he was dating had seemed to fade by the mere appearance of Atobe Keigo.

"You have to come over to our house more often, Atobe." Mrs. Ootori insisted. "Choutarou is too shy sometimes to invite you over…"

Ootori gave a furious blush. He knew what happened if he invited Atobe over when his parents were home. They would sneak inside and then the older boy would come onto him and torture him till the point where he almost screamed out in ecstasy, while all along hoping and praying that his family would happen to miss the noises that came from his room.

"Really? I didn't know he was that shy…" Atobe said and looked at Ootori, one hand landing on the younger boy's back. Ootori knew that tone in his boyfriend's voice and it so obviously indicated that he was soon to be tortured. "I'll keep that in mind then."

Atobe's hand traveled teasingly slow down Ootori's back, ending up grabbing one buttock firmly. Ootori squirmed and blushed once more.

"Mom…I'll…go and escort Atobe out." he then managed to say, while his hand desperately tried to brush Atobe's offending hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's late. Surely Atobe could sleep over?" his mother replied and Atobe showed Ootori a small smirk, before turning to the Mrs.

"If I won't be in the way… I can sleep over in Ootori's room again." Atobe replied and before Ootori had a chance to say something the matter was already agreed on.

Ootori sighed and dragged the other boy to his room.

"Atobe, what was that all about?" the younger boy then demanded to know as soon as he had closed the door behind them. Atobe noted how the younger boy had grown much more of a spine nowadays, dating the player for over a year. Serious brown eyes were firmly set on Atobe's very amused ones.

Atobe answered by closing the space between them and brought their lips together, making Ootori get lost into his intense kiss for a moment there.

Ootori finally took back the control over himself and pulled away, slightly panting. He was not going to let Atobe come onto him again at his parents' house. That was just wrong! But all the planned insults and other things the boy had been about to throw at Atobe were all forgotten by now, leaving him defenceless against his too powerful opponent.

"I…" Ootori started, face still flushed.

"You love me." Atobe rolled his eyes and the final traces of annoyance were washed off from Ootori's face and replaced by a blushing smile.

"I do." Ootori then confessed and paused for a while. "But then again…so do you."

Atobe shot the other boy his best glare. The boy was just begging to be tortured, he decided, and the next thing Ootori knew he was lying on his bed with Atobe practically ripping the clothes off his body.

"Everyone else already love me, why shouldn't I do too?" Atobe's voice spoke into his ear, the huskiness in it causing goose bumps to cover his arms.

"You know…that's not what I meant!" Ootori tried to reply, but his voice came out in forms of gasps instead. He couldn't help it. Atobe just knew what to do with him to make him shut up or better yet cry out more pleasant things than petty comebacks.

The captain now understood what Oshitari had meant by knowing someone else's body like your own, and he was going to use that knowledge to the fullest. Atobe had used to think it was just some kind of sappy nonsense Oshitari always liked to drag about since the tensai was only spending quality time with Gakuto anymore, but it had actually been very amusing to teach Ootori all kinds of stuff in bed.

Everytime the younger boy thought that there was no way he could feel anything stronger than what he had just experienced, Atobe would take him to a heaven higher than the one they had visited the previous night. Yes, it had definitely been rewarding to see Ootori get to know the pleasures his body could offer him.

Ootori bit his lower lip so hard it was amazing it hadn't started to bleed yet. He would not scream. He would not draw his parents' attention to them. It was humiliating that Atobe could even consider having sex with him here.

"Atobe, please…" the younger boy finally resorted to begging, being one of his last and only choices right now.

"Please what?" Atobe merely shot playfully back. His hands traveled down the other boy's chest, undoing buttons on his shirt and then reaching the button on Ootori's pants.

"Please, don't." Ootori managed to breathe out. "You know I don't like it here…"

Atobe hovered up above him. "That's why I'll teach you to enjoy it here as well."

Ootori silently gulped, still trying to get through to Atobe. Oshitari always said that shooting Atobe with the "puppy eyes" or also known as the "uke eyes" could make a seme go soft, but it didn't seem to work so well right now, so begging it was. "I-I don't want to do it here… They'll hear us. It's just not right…"

"You were ready to go through with it the last time we were 'dating', remember? Your parents were at home and you were still a virgin." Atobe said amused, lips pressing against the exposed chest. Ootori's face heated up in embarrassment.

Yes, the younger boy did recall that time when he had been ready to sacrifice himself to please Atobe. Indeed they hadn't yet slept together back then, since it was just after that time he had overheard Oshitari and Gakuto get it on in the locker room. Anyway, Atobe had ended up peacefully going to sleep next to him, not trying to make a move on Ootori.

But the older boy had been different then. Ootori would never suggest anything like that to the current Atobe. The Atobe he dated then would've made sweet love to him, when again the Atobe he was dating now would drive him over limits he didn't know he had.

"Atobe…" Ootori only said pleadingly instead and Atobe slowly sat up in front of him with a heavy and dramatic sigh.

"Alright, alright, can I use the bathroom instead for a while?"

Ootori's eyes widened, understanding that much about Atobe by now that the older boy was going to use it to release some _other_ needs…And the bathroom was located right next to his parents' bedroom. There was no way they wouldn't hear Atobe.

"No!" the younger boy practically flew up from the bed to sit next to his boyfriend. Atobe raised one eyebrow, not surprised by Ootori's reaction though. Ootori breathed deeply in and out once.

Okay, fine. There seemed to be no other way around this matter. Ootori could never even dream about beating Atobe in one of his games anyway. This was just the price you paid for dating a player and a bastard like Atobe Keigo.

"I mean, stay." Ootori said then, swallowing his pride and morals as well while he was at it. "But promise me we'll be _quiet!_"

Atobe playfully leaned in to brush his lips against the corner of Ootori's mouth. "I won't say a word."

"Atobe…" Ootori gave out something that sounded like a whine and eyed the older boy suspiciously, slowly allowing Atobe to lay him back down onto the sheets again.

"I promise you that." Atobe just continued, amused.

"That's a start, I guess…" Ootori muttered, before Atobe's lips were upon his again. Atobe took his time, exploring the mouth he already knew so well, and in the meantime waiting for Ootori to drop his defences. There was a soft moan escaping the younger boy's lips, telling Atobe the boy beneath him had finally surrendered and Atobe broke the kiss.

"That's better," Atobe murmured and Ootori looked at him. "We have to get to celebrate you graduating, after all."

Ootori gave a small blush and the look in his eyes told Atobe the younger boy had something he needed to confess to him. "Um, by the way… I've… applied to the same school that you are in."

Atobe felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course you have…" he said with a heavy sigh and Ootori gave out a small laugh, lifting his head to place lips upon Atobe's again.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ootori then asked rather playfully but still hoping Atobe wouldn't be too annoyed with the thought of going to the same school with Ootori again.

Atobe was silent for a while, a small smirk then making its way onto his face. "Not really, since now we get to challenge Oshitari and Gakuto about the closet space."

"Atobe!" Ootori blushed.

"I always thought it would be nice to get some action in school as well…" Atobe just continued, ignoring the other boy's whimpers.

"Atobe…" Ootori tried again, he was not going to start off his school year in a closet somewhere together with Atobe, having Oshitari and Gakuto wait outside impatiently for their turn.

The older boy finally rewarded his desperate attempts of being acknowledged, by resting amused eyes on Ootori's chocolate ones.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of closets in the school…" Atobe reassured, not making Ootori any less uncomfortable and the younger boy seriously thought about picking another school instead.

"Not to mention, locker rooms…" Atobe then added, his lips touching Ootori's ear. Ootori didn't know whether to shiver in delight, blush or feel annoyed.

He ended up doing all three and so much more, before Atobe finally rested his worn out body next to Ootori's on the bed.

Ootori was relieved that Atobe had felt mercy on him, probably because it was his graduation day and also because Ootori always got so annoyed whenever Atobe tortured him in his parents' house and refused to even speak with the older boy for a long time. Well, not usually so long times. Actually he was starting to have problems staying mad at Atobe so that probably meant that either he was falling even more in love with the older boy and couldn't bear to be mad at him, or then Atobe had come up with a way to counter Ootori and make him forget about being mad.

Ootori shot the boy next to him a look. Maybe it was both. Ootori loved Atobe, practically worshipped the ground the former captain of Hyotei walked on, but Atobe didn't feel the same, did he? Ootori knew Atobe had feelings for him. The older boy did exactly what he wanted, no excuses and no apologies, but was Atobe happy being with him and only with him?

It was clear Ootori couldn't handle an open relationship, no matter how much he told himself he would be able to, just to please Atobe. Now it was Atobe sacrificing for him instead by not seeing other guys. As they had been dating over a year now, Ootori wondered if it was alright to really try to date for another year.

"Atobe…do you ever want to be with someone else? Do you ever feel…displeased?" Ootori suddenly heard himself ask. He hadn't meant to bring the subject up quite like that.

Atobe propped himself up on the bed. "What are you talking about?" he just muttered.

Ootori's gaze hit the sheets. "I just mean…d-do you ever want to go back to the way you were before I came along? When you could have anyone…do anything…" the younger boy continued insecurely, he had already started this conversation, there was no going back now. Atobe gave a sigh.

"All the time." the captain answered and Ootori's eyes flew up from the sheets to meet his boyfriend's. God, if Atobe ever wished he could wake up and go back to the person he had been before meeting Ootori. But as the two brown depths observed him in slight disbelief of what he had just said, Atobe couldn't help admitting that his current situation wasn't that bad either.

Atobe lay back onto the bed. "But that doesn't mean I will…At least not yet." he then added, eyes resting on the ceiling above him.

Ootori felt something thick form inside his throat, making it hard for him to swallow. He had actually thought things were good between them. Was he just living another lie? Was he not dating the real Atobe Keigo this time either? "Then why don't you just leave me? Is Oshitari making you stay?"

Ootori could never truly know what the reason was behind some of the things that his boyfriend and Gakuto's boyfriend did, so it sometimes made him wonder when Atobe was being extra kind that if the former captain was really just being nice or if he had just lost a bet to Oshitari and his punishment was to be all lovey-dovey with Ootori.

"No he's not." Atobe muttered. "I do what I want to do." the captain turned over to his side, placing his eyes upon two hesitating chocolate brown ones. "And at the moment I'd rather be with you."

Words couldn't describe the happiness that just filled the younger boy's face, hearing all that. Actually that had come out a lot sappier than what Atobe had wanted it to sound, but luckily for him there was no one else there to witness Atobe Keigo ever saying something like that except for one loving boyfriend.

Ootori carefully moved in closer to him, cuddling him.

"I love you, Atobe." the younger boy mumbled, laying his head and his messy hair to rest against Atobe's chest.

Atobe gazed up at the ceiling. Sometimes he just couldn't understand the younger boy. He didn't understand how Ootori had survived in a relationship with him for so long. Atobe hadn't been romantic or sappy, he had said what he had thought and done what he had wanted, but Ootori still loved him. He had practically been himself the whole time now, but that didn't make Ootori love him any less either. Why did the boy choose to be with him when it was obvious Ootori could've been more loved by e.g. Shishido, had he given the boy a chance?

"So, um, have you ever regretted being with me so far?" Ootori's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Atobe sighed. What was this; an interrogation?

"If I had, do you really think I would spend time with you?" Atobe asked back and Ootori fell quiet, pondering for a while. Yes, it wasn't like Atobe to do something against his will, unless he indeed had lost a bet with Oshitari.

The only person Atobe Keigo was honestly true to was himself, but that didn't matter. Oshitari had taught Ootori a lot there is to know about Atobe.

"I guess not…" Ootori mumbled, unsure. "It's just…this isn't really your scene, meeting my parents and pretending we're some happy loving couple-"

Ootori was cut off as Atobe had leaned over and grabbed him firmly under his chin, forcing the boy to look into his ever so piercing eyes.

"You're right. It's not. But it was a sacrifice that had to be made…" Atobe sighed, a bit dramatically. Anyway, he was sure that this would be one of the first and the last times Ootori brought him over to meet his parents, so he would not have to live through that hell again.

The boy in his arms remained quiet and Atobe silently wondered if he had been too harsh just now. Ootori had given up a lot in his life to be with him, and otherwise Atobe wouldn't give a damn but this time he was dating Ootori with no intentions behind his actions whatsoever.

However he wasn't doing it for Ootori. Atobe Keigo would never sacrifice anything of himself for someone else. No, also this action was purely self-centered. Atobe only answered to his own needs and at the moment he wanted to date Ootori.

It just annoyed him to no end that just a moment ago he had been wondering if he had been to harsh on the younger boy and that spoke slightly against his previous egoistical thoughts.

"Look," Atobe started, choosing the right words that he always was so good at. "Stop worrying about everything. There's lots of time to do stuff differently later on if you find yourself left with some kinds of regrets."

Ootori was quiet for a while again, pondering on what he had said and Atobe almost thought he had ended that ramble when the boy spoke up again. "So…h-have you found yourself being left with some regrets yet? …About being with me and all?"

"Didn't I answer that question already?" Atobe only replied and Ootori shifted position a little.

"Yeah, but-" the boy started, but noticed the serious look upon Atobe's face and fell quiet. "I just wanted to make sure…"

"I _assure_ you; I would dump you on the spot if this thing between you and me would start to bother me, so stop worrying."

Ootori just gave a slow nod, and Atobe knew he had made his point clear for tonight. Actually Atobe was slightly wondering if dumping Ootori on the spot would be as easy as he had said, but at least they both had bought it for now.

The former captain lied down on his back again, gaze returning to mindlessly watch the ceiling again. "Also…I like having you around."

In the corner of his eye he could see Ootori's head fly up from the pillow and his eyes land on the older boy. Atobe smirked. Ootori was just too predictable that way. Seeing the wide smile on Atobe's face Ootori blushed, feeling stupid when realizing that Atobe had said that last thing on purpose just to see his reactions.

"Let's go to sleep before we wake your parents up." Atobe murmured and moved into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"A-ah." Ootori mumbled, not feeling any less stupid than before. He lay onto his side, his back facing Atobe so that the boy at least wouldn't have the pleasure of gazing at his embarrassed face all night.

They were quiet for a long time and just when Ootori thought Atobe had fallen asleep already, an arm placed itself around his waist and Atobe's warm body moved in closer to lie almost pressed against Ootori's.

Ootori's first reaction was that Atobe was going to do something funky, but the former captain just remained motionless into that position.

"Silly Choutarou…" Atobe mumbled half asleep, his breath tickling the younger boy's neck as he breathed steadily in and out.

A smile spread across the boy's lips. He would just never figure Atobe out, no matter how good he got at reading between the lines. The older boy didn't talk sappily to him, wasn't sentimental and still despised love and relationships over all, but at least Ootori had the comfort of knowing that Atobe cared for him and would never just 'dump him on the spot' as the older boy so often had threatened to do.

That fact and feeling Atobe's hands tighten around his figure in his sleep, made Ootori the happiest guy in the whole Hyotei or whatever school he would attend to next.

-- Owari


End file.
